


Let The Games Begin

by PensToTheEnd



Series: All Of Me Loves All Of You [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Crosby vs Crosby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, More fluff than angst, Team Canada, Team USA, Winter Olympics, but there is drama, ice hockey, tortorella is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: The NHL decides to go to the 2022 Winter Olympics in Beijing, China.  Several Penguins are headed over to play for their home countries, including Sidney Crosby, who'll Captain Team Canada one more time, and his husband Jamie. who'll be playing for... Team USA?  Interwoven with the angst of Crosby vs. Crosby playing out on an international stage are the daily updates they get from home, where Kylie is hanging out with her grandparents.  The stories lead to some great team bonding time as the Daily Kylie Report becomes a must attend event.





	1. Born In The USA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyheyhockeytown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyhockeytown/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was suggest by my writing muse @heyheyhockeytown who gives me some of the best inspiration and reads all my wild thoughts and head canons... thank you my friend.... this is for you!
> 
> This should be a lot more light and fun than the first parts of Jamie & Sid's story... I hope you enjoy it...

_February 25, 2021_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada -   The National Hockey League announced today that its players will be participating in the 2022 Winter Olympics in Beijing, China._

Jamie read the article with mild interest.  After the fiasco and controversy surrounding the league’s decision to not participate in the 2018 Olympics, he wasn’t overly surprised that they’d reversed that decision this time.  Of course, it helped that the Olympics were being held in China and not South Korea.  China with a population well over a billion potential hockey fans, had been cultivated by the NHL for a few years now with preseason and regular season games being held there each year.

Sid had already fielded questions about whether he’d be playing for Team Canada.  Jamie, it was given, would be playing, if you listened to the media.  It was funny that no one had actually asked him if he would play, namely Canada.

“They’ll ask you.  Why wouldn’t they.  You’re having a phenomenal year again.”  Sid tried to reassure Jamie.

“They won’t.”

“Why?  Why on earth would they not want you?”

“Two words.”

“Oh my god, Jamie.  He’s not going to keep you from playing for Canada.  Don’t you think I have more pull than him?”

“No.  Sorry to say that Sid, but he has more pull than you.”

“I still don’t know what happened between you two.  You used to be friends.”

“Jealousy.  It’s an ugly thing, Sid.”  Jamie says.  “And we were never good friends.”

“He’s jealous?”

“Three Cups.”

Sid’s brow furrows in confusion.  “He’s not jealous because you have three Cups.  And, I still think I have more pull.  I’ll talk to them.”

“No.  I’m telling you, they have a new golden boy.  McJesus doesn’t want me on the team.”

“You’re paranoid.”  Sid tries to reason with Jamie.

“I am not.”  Jamie says, completely serious.  “Wait and see.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sid gets the phone call.  They want him, and he’ll be the Captain.  No real surprise there, this may be the last time Sidney gets to play for Team Canada. 

They don’t ask to talk to Jamie.

Sid brings it up.  By the end of the hour-long conversation, Sid is frustrated.  He ends things by saying that he’ll have to think about it.

“Don’t be stupid.”  Jamie admonishes him.  “Go.  Have a good time.  Kylie and I will stay home and watch.”

“I don’t want to go play if you’re not gonna be there.”

“That’s just stupid.  And I’m gonna say it.  Told you.” 

That’s when Jamie’s phone rings.

“Hey, Coach.  What up?”  He answers the call from Mike Sullivan.

“Hey, Jame, got a minute to talk.”

“Yeah, sure.”  Jamie answers.  Sid mouths ‘what does he want?’ and Jamie shrugs.

“So, I got asked to coach the U.S. team next year.”

“Uh, huh.  That’s great.”  Jamie smiles.  Sid keeps mouthing at him.  Jamie waves his arm for Sid to go away.

“I also got word that Team Canada hasn’t asked you to play for them, yet.”

“They aren’t going to.  Sid got the call this morning.”

“Is Sidney going to play?”

“That’s still up for debate, but as far as I’m concerned he is.”  Jamie hears Sid huff from across the kitchen.

“Well, I have a proposition for you.  Would you consider playing for the U.S.?”

“Say what?”  Jamie’s shocked by that question.  “How?”

“Well, they’ve looked in to it.  Even though you never formally declared it, you can still claim dual citizenship.  So, you’d just have to fill out a little paperwork and you could be eligible to play for us.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.  I asked Phil this morning if he’d consider playing.  I think he is.  When I heard you might be available, I knew I wanted you, too.”

“Okay.”  Jamie says slowly, drawing the word out.

“What are you thinking?”  Sully questions.

“Torts.”

“Assistant coach.  But you’ll be with me.  I’ll take care of you, won’t have to deal with him.  I promised Phil that, too.  He won’t be an issue.  What else?”

“I don’t know.  I, uh, you just completely blindsided me with this.”

“Okay, fair enough.  I’ve put it out there.  You take some time and think about it.  Talk to Sidney.  Okay.  You can give me an answer in a couple of days.”

“Okay.  Thanks.”

“Alright.  Enjoy your day off.  See you in the morning, okay?”

“Thanks again.  Yeah, we’ll, uh, we’ll see you tomorrow.”  Jamie says, then hangs up.

“Well?”  Sid stares at him.

“Well what?”

“You gonna play for the U.S.?”  He asks, looking down at a text on his phone.

“Phil?”

Sid nods. 

“I don’t know.  I’m not American.  No matter what my birth certificate says.  I’m Canadian, Sid.  Jesus, I can see Dad rolling over in his grave that I’m even thinking about it.”

“So, you are thinking about it?”  Sid accuses.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I’d get to kick his ass.”  Jamie grins.  “That’s pretty big motivation.”

“You’d play against me?”

“Hell, yes.”  Jamie gets up and walks over to Sid, slipping his arms around Sid’s middle.  “I’d get to kick your ass, too.”

“You could try.”  Sid leans up and kisses him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 2021

It comes as no surprise to the world that Sidney Crosby is named the Captain of Team Canada.  It is also no surprise that their Olympic team includes Connor McDavid, Mitch Marner, Tyler Seguin, Jamie Benn, Jonathan Toews and most of the other top Canadian players.  What is a shock to everyone is that the Team USA roster also includes a player named Crosby.


	2. Captain's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No offense, but are you out of your fucking mind?”
> 
> Jamie sits in Sully’s office, leaning back in a chair, hands behind his head with his fingers laced, elbows out. He looks relaxed, but his insides are jumping.
> 
> “Wasn’t me.” Sully tells him. “Not that I wouldn’t have done it.”
> 
> “Huh?” Jamie’s confused. “If it wasn’t you, then who? The powers that be?”
> 
> “No. Wasn’t the team management, either.”
> 
> Jamie sat up, bringing his hands down to his lap. He was really puzzled now. Half the team wore either an ‘A’ or a ‘C’ for their NHL team, why wouldn’t any of them have been made an alternate instead of him. And, who, if not Sully or management could have gotten him the letter?

January 2022

“I still can’t believe you’re playing for us.”  Brian shakes his head slowly.

“You’ve had a few months to adjust to me being a ‘Merican now, Dumes.”  Jamie says jokingly.  “I still can’t believe they want you to play.”

“Funny.  Asshole.”  Brian swings at Jamie’s head, who easily ducks out of the way. 

Jamie laughs and keeps jogging.  They’re on the road, in Florida, so it’s a pleasant morning to be up and out early.  The Olympics are just three weeks away and Jamie is starting to get excited about the thought of playing.  When he found out Brian was going, too, it made his decision that much easier, and that much better.

“Are Kayla and Liv going?”

“Nope.  My folks are, but we decided that we didn’t want to take Liv.”  Brian said.  “What about Kylie?”

“No.  We’re going to leave her with Luc and Diane.  Just worried about security and stuff.”  Jamie tells him.  “I think the rest of the Crosby clan will be there, though.”

“You mean, you’re leaving her for two whole weeks?”  Brian feigns shock.  “Horrors.”

“Stop it.  We’ve left her for that long before.”

“Have not.  Our longest trip so far has been ten days.  Trust me.  I know.  Cause it was torture.”  Brian puts his hand over his heart and swoons dramatically.

“I hear that.”  Jamie laughs.  “It was too long.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an off day for everyone except the players that would be going to the Olympics.  NBC and several other media outlets had requested a day to get some file footage of the players in their Olympic sweaters to use for promos, informational pieces, and in-game graphics.   There would be a whole waddle of Penguins in Beijing. 

In addition to Sid, Muzz would be playing for Team Canada.  Jamie, Phil and Brian would all be on the U.S. team.  Geno, of course, would be on the ice for Mother Russia.  Hags and Horny were both selected to play for Sweden.  Olli was going to play for Finland, and Knuckles was the surprise, getting asked to play for Germany.  

When Jamie stood up and pulled the U.S.A. sweater on, Sid had to pause a minute to take in the scene.

“That just looks so wrong.” 

“It feels wrong.”  Jamie agreed.  “Of course, I’m not sure how a Canada sweater would feel, I’ve only ever worn yours.” 

“You never played for a national team before?”  Hags asks from down the row of stalls.  “Not even in Juniors?”

“Nope, never.  This will be my first international play.  Ever.”  Jamie says.

“Well, for sure, we need to celebrate then.”  Horny says.  “Party in Beijing, I’ll get Sweden to host it.  What say?”

“Sounds like a plan.”  Sid chimes in.  “One of the best things, Jame.  Parties with the other countries.  Some great foods.”

“Right.”  Olli chuckles.  “Except for my country.  Nobody likes fish in a tube.”

“I still can’t believe you eat that stuff.”  Brian scrunches his nose. 

“It’s good.”  Olli smiles.  “An acquired taste.”

“Uh huh.”  Phil laughs.  “I’m not going to be able to find a decent hot dog over there, am I?”

“I’ll pack a supply for you Phil.  We can cook in the room.”  Jamie offers.

“Nice.”

“You guys are rooming together?”  Knuckles questions, giving Jamie a strange look.  “I can’t imagine that.”

“Team USA, woohoo.”  Jamie winks at Phil.  “We got our assignments today.  Didn’t you guys?”

“No, not yet.”  Hags says.

“Hockey housing is communal living, so we were told.  Suites.  One common sitting room, one common bathroom, four two-bed bedrooms per unit.  So, eight guys rooming together.”

“No.”  Muzz exclaims.  “You’re not serious?”

“Yep.  That’s the set-up.”  Phil affirms.  “Fun times.”

“I can’t believe they’ll make Sid room with somebody.”  Muzz questions.  “Not Captain Canada.”

“Just have to wait and see.”  Sid shrugs, then he looks up at Jamie, who’s turned around and is standing facing his stall.  “Holy shit.”

“What?”

“Um.  Did you look at that before you jerked it on?”

“No.  What?”  Jamie is running his hands over the front of his sweater.  “Is there a hole?  Stain?  What?”

Then he sees what Sid is looking at, a large red ‘A’ outlined in white stands out prominently against the blue background of the sweater material.

“Oh, holy shit.”  Jamie swears under his breath.  “No fucking way.”

“Sully’s pet.”  Brian snickered when he saw the ‘A’.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No offense, but are you out of your fucking mind?”

Jamie sits in Sully’s office, leaning back in a chair, hands behind his head with his fingers laced, elbows out.  He looks relaxed, but his insides are jumping.

“Wasn’t me.”  Sully tells him.  “Not that I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Huh?”  Jamie’s confused.  “If it wasn’t you, then who?  The powers that be?”

“No.  Wasn’t the team management, either.”

Jamie sat up, bringing his hands down to his lap.  He was really puzzled now.  Half the team wore either an ‘A’ or a ‘C’ for their NHL team, why wouldn’t any of them have been made an alternate instead of him.  And, who, if not Sully or management could have gotten him the letter?

“Seems the Captain has a preference.  Said he’d only take the ‘C’ if you were an alternate.”

Jamie cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow.

“Matthews.”  Sully said.

“No.  You’re kidding.”  Jamie looked at him disbelieving.  “You’re not kidding.”

“Not kidding.  He’s the Captain.  You, Larkin and Werenski are the alternates.  His picks.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Young blood.  Hoping it makes a difference.  We haven’t faired so well in international play the last few years, except for the U21 teams.  So yes, talked it over and we, the powers that be, all decided to give it a shot.”

“I’m not even an American, for Christ’s sake, and now this?  This is a mistake.”

“It’s not.  I agreed.  I’d love to get you wearing an ‘A’ here, but every time I even hint at it you balk.  I’m not giving you an option this time.  Besides, just so you know, we asked the other players.  Everybody is on board with this.  You’ll get nothing but support from the team. And, you are American born. That’s what counts.”

Jamie shook his head.  “This isn’t right.  It’s just not.  I should just opt out and not play at all.”

“Look.  Canada’s made a mistake not asking you.  You’re one of the top players in the league, Jim-Bob.  You should be playing for them.  I know why you’re not, and that’s stupid.  But their loss is our gain.  I’m thrilled I’m gonna have you for the games.”

“Thanks.  I guess.”

Jamie felt a little better about things, but his insides were still shaking.  This whole situation had disaster waiting to happen written all over it. 


	3. Departures and Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time they get settled, it’s close to 1 am. They left Pittsburgh in the pre-dawn hours of February 2nd and arrived in Beijing late on the 3rd. Time zones and date lines be damned, Jamie mused. A fifteen and a half hour flight took them technically almost two days to make.

The Pens last game before the Olympic break is a 4-1 win over Chicago at home.  After the game, all the guys headed to China spend extra time packing their equipment bags.  It doesn’t matter that their national teams will have things like tape, scissors, extra blades, they all want to take their preferred brands.  Dana had added the national team emblems he’d gotten to each of the boys’ bags, and now he was hustling around making sure they had everything they’d need over the next two weeks.  He’d gotten sticks bundled and ready to go, extra blades sharpened, extra gloves, helmets, laces and an extra pair of skates for each guy. 

With so many of them going, he knew he needed to send extra of everything.  So, he packed an extra equipment bag with tape, more blades, more laces and a few, less standard items.  Peanut butter and jelly for Sid.  Bags of pre-ground coffee for the coffee drinkers.  Marshmallow fluff for Brian.  Four boxes of Tommy’s favorite cereal.  And other must have items for the rest of them.  Sid would keep it in his room, and they could go get things as they needed them.

All of them decided to fly direct to China, even though they would have a couple of days before they actually needed to be there, a benefit of the schedule.  They would be there to participate in the opening ceremonies this way.  All the NHL teams had played that night, then the break started.  They’d given the players a travel day before the opening ceremonies.  It would also give them a chance to adjust to the time change before the hockey games started.  And technically, the break would be slightly longer than two weeks, games starting again on the 22nd.

Sully would be flying with them, as well as Mario and Nathalie, and some other Pens’ people.  The whole group would be flying on the Pens’ team plane, which meant less time tied up in the airports, no layovers anywhere, and shorter flight time overall.  If you’re gonna fly 15 plus hours, you might as well fly in comfort.  With so few of them on the plane, there’d also be room to stretch out and sleep if they wanted.  They’d leave early the next morning.  Dana and the equipment guys would get their bags loaded on the plane for them before then.

Jamie and Sid drove home after they had their equipment packed and safely in Dana’s hands for transport to the airport.  It was already late, and they still had things to do before they left.  They had both decided to just stay up and take care of things.  It was a long flight, and they could sleep then.

Diane and Luc were at the house with Kylie when they got home.  They’d watched her during the game, and would be taking her to their house for the duration of the Olympics.  They’d made sure she took a long nap, so she could stay up and see her dads before they left for over two weeks.

Jamie sat bouncing her on his knees, making silly faces and talking to her.

“You’re gonna be good for Grammie Dee and Grandpa Luc, right, Sunshine?”

“I be very good, Daddy.” 

“We can talk every day on Elmo.”  Jamie said.  Elmo was Kylie’s name for her tablet, so called because she watched Elmo videos all the time on it. 

“Grammie Dee made me a new shirt.  She said we could show it to you, but only after you get to the lympics.”

“She did?  Why can’t I see it now?”

Kylie lunged up off his lap and threw her arms around his neck, getting her face right up to his.

“Cause it’s a sprise.”  She whispered.

“Oh.  Okay.”  Jamie whispered back.  “Can you tell Papa?”

“No.”  Kylie said very quietly.  “It’s a sprise for him and you.”

“Oh.”  Jamie pulled her tight to him and she giggled as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.  “You and Grammie Dee have too many secrets.  You need to tell me.”

He tickled her sides, making her squeal. 

“Tell me!”  Jamie laughed.  “I’ll tickle it out of you!”

“No.  Daddy, stop!  Papa!  Help!  Papa!”

Sid came in to the living room, swooping in to grab Kylie from Jamie’s clutches.

“I’ll save you, Princess!”  He hoisted her up, swinging her up over his head before pulling her into a tight hug.  “Why’s Daddy torturing you this time?”

“I have sprise for you.  Daddy tried to tickle me so I tell him.”  She wrapped her arms around Sid’s neck now, snuggling in tight against him.

“Bad Daddy.”  Sid mockingly admonished Jamie.

“Bad Daddy.”  Kylie repeated.

“Okay.  Grammie and Grandpa look tired.  I think you guys need to get going.”  Sid said.

Jamie stood up and they walked them to the door.  He and Sid snuggled and kissed Kylie while Luc and Diane got their coats.  They got Kylie into her coat, despite her protests that she wasn’t tired and didn’t want to go.  Then they said their good-nights.  Jamie and Sid stood in the doorway and watched until they couldn’t see the car taillights any longer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie, Brian and Phil lugged their bags into the suite of rooms they’d be sharing with five other players for the next two weeks.  They hadn’t been sure who it would be until they walked in and saw whoever was sitting in the common room.  Larkin was the only one there.

“So, the waddlers have arrived.”  Dylan joked.  “I see you brought the house mother.”

“Fuck you.”  Phil snorted.

“Aw, Phil.”  Dylan laughed.  “We’re all just thah-rill-ed to have you here.”

“Fuck you.”  Phil snorted again.  “So you already claim a room?  Who else are we expecting?”

“List in the paperwork I found said Werenski, Matthews, Gostisbehere, and Keller.  An interesting mix.”

“Great.  I’m stuck with a bunch of kids.”  Phil groaned. 

“Hey, what about me?”  Brian shoved Phil in the back.

“You’re one of them.  Overgrown frat boy.”  Phil laughed.

“Ghost?  They put a Flyer in with us?  Ugh.”  Jamie lamented.  “That’s just not right.”

“Could be worse.  Coulda been a Duck.”  Brian leans forward and whispers.

Jamie groans and looks around the room.  “You took the best room, I’m guessing.”

“I’m in the first room, over there.”  Dylan pointed to the room farthest to the right.  “Figured Weres will room with me.  Jim-Bob and Dumes.  After that?  Anybody’s guess.”

“I’ll take the kid.  Keller.”  Phil says.  “We’ll stick Matthews with Ghost.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  Jamie nods, smiling smugly.  “Dibs on the last room.”

“Right.  No.”  Phil shakes his head.  “I get the other end room.  Not putting up with the kid and noisy neighbors on both sides.”

“Fuck.”  Jamie groans.  “Fine.  We’ll take the one next to you.  We can be quiet in the sack, eh, Dumes.”  Jamie winks at him.

“I didn’t need to know that.”  Dylan laughs and covers his face with his hands.

There is a large envelope on the center coffee table for each of the players.  In it are a map of the Olympic village and venues, places of interest around Beijing and directions, their Olympic ID and passes, as well as tickets to any games or events that they had requested.  There were also outlines of team policies and their tentative practice and game schedule.

Opening Ceremony tomorrow.  Practices starting the next day.  They’d get some ice team each day, slotted in around the women’s games and the other teams’ practices.  The men’s tournament starts on the 8th.  They play their first game that day. 

The schedule for Beijing will follow much the same schedule as the last two Olympics.  Three groups, four teams in each group.  Team USA is in Group Three, along with Sweden, Switzerland, and, god help them, Russia.  Jamie’s facing Geno in the preliminary round.  He wouldn’t face Sid unless they both made it to the medal round.  Canada was in Group Two, along with Slovenia, Finland, and Latvia.  Group One included the Czech Republic, Germany, Slovakia and Norway.

By the time they get settled, it’s close to 1 am.  They left Pittsburgh in the pre-dawn hours of February 2nd and arrived in Beijing late on the 3rd.  Time zones and date lines be damned, Jamie mused.  A fifteen and a half hour flight took them technically almost two days to make.  Matthews and the other players from Toronto have arrived, and they know the guys from the Blackhawks and Capitals are there.  The rest of the team would be filtering in over the next few hours.  Most of the teams are sending their players on the team planes.  Only a few guys who choose to skip the opening ceremonies are flying in later on commercial flights.  Some because of family, some because of other commitments.

Phil, not a good flyer, has headed to bed already.  Jamie and Brian slept on the flight, so they have a little energy.  They sit in the common living room chatting with Dylan and Auston, waiting for the rest of their roommates to arrive.

“So, what exactly happened between you and Davo, Jamie?”  Auston questions.

Dylan snorts out a guffaw and nearly spits his water across the room as he chokes.  “You haven’t heard?”  He gets out between coughs.  “Holy shit, you been living under a rock in Toronto?”

“Well, no.  I’ve heard rumors.”  Auston says.

“Like what?”  Jamie asks innocently.  “Cause I wouldn’t believe any rumors I heard in this league.”

None of them can keep a straight face at that.

“We had a, uh, I guess you’d say we had a disagreement.”  Jamie said finally.

“At the awards ceremony.”  Dylan laughs.  “In front of the entire hockey community.  And Auston missed it.”

“That’s what he gets for skipping out.”  Brian jokes.  “Doesn’t get to see my boy land one right on McDavid’s chin.”

“No.  You really did lay him out?  I’d heard that, but, damn.”  Auston smiled.  “I am sorry I missed that.  What caused the fight?”

“Okay, first it wasn’t in front of the whole hockey community.  It was at a private party.  And second, Dumes, I didn’t punch him.  That parts not true.  But there was a rather loud argument and some shoving.”

“You did.”  Brian grins.

“Yeah, but that was in Edmonton in November.”  Jamie smiles wryly.

“Shit.  What brought all this on?”  Auston questioned.

“Well, at the awards show, I’m not sure.  Me winning the Richard?  I don’t know.  In Edmonton, it was after the game.  And maybe had to do with the fact that he hasn’t won a Cup yet.  And some reporter may have asked him about who actually was the player of his generation.”  Jamie grinned.  “Like, maybe the one with three Cups and oh, the one who won his second Conn Smythe.  And oh, the one who…”

Jamie jumps and lets out a yell when a pillow smacks him in the face.

“Hey!”

“You’re getting a bit carried away there, Fluff.”  Brian glares at him.  “Okay.”

“Sorry.”  Jamie dips his head shyly, making Dylan and Auston laugh.  “I just agreed with the reporter.  Jokingly, and McJesus got all bent out of shape.  About how he’s always compared to Sid, and well, it just got out of hand.”

“No problem.”  Auston says.  “And yeah, he’s been a little, distant, from me since we won a Cup, too.  Not that we were close friends, but, you know.”

“Yeah.  I get it.”  Jamie winks.  “We weren’t that close, but he’d always been nice.  Included me in the under 23 club and all.  But, as we won Cups, and Edmonton didn’t.  I don’t know.  Think they’re cursed.  Like Boston and trading Babe Ruth.  They traded Gretzky and boom, they’re cursed?”

“Maybe.  That sounds plausible.”  Dylan says, nodding his head slowly.  “Or he’s tired of you calling him McJesus.”

Just then, the door opens and Zach bursts in, Clayton dragging ass behind him.

“Jesus, that’s a long fucking flight to get here!  Hello boys!  And you too, Larks, honey!”  Zach says cheerfully.  “Look what I found downstairs wandering aimlessly.  One of our very own Team USA babies.”

“Shut up.”  Clayton gripes.  “I can’t help it that they gave me the wrong directions.  And Bode’s younger than I am.  Fuck, I’m only a year younger than you.”

“Um, Kells, you watched how many guys find the elevators and come up?  Why the hell didn’t you just ask? Hence, precious baby that needs protected.”  Zach rebukes him,  mussing Clayton hair.

“Cause.  They were all from other teams.  Like I’m gonna ask a fucking Hawk for help.”

“Spoken like a true leaguer.  Hate to tell you, but for the next two plus weeks, they’re your best buddies.  I intend to win this thing and that means team unity for a change.”  Dylan smiles at Clayton.

“Amen, brother!”  Auston raises his water bottle in toast.  “Team USA is taking the gold this year.”

“To the US!”  Brian says, raising his bottled drink.

Jamie just smiles and raises his own drink.  “To Canada!”

Pillows come flying at him from all directions.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sid:  _All tucked in okay?  Everybody there?_

Jamie:  _All present and accounted for.  Larks, Matts, Weres, Kells, Ghost, Phil, Dumes, Me.  One big happy fucking family!_   _You get a room to yourself?_

Sid:  ☹

Jamie:  _Uh oh?  You mean Captain Canada has to share a room?  With who?_

Sid:  _Take a wild guess._

Jamie:  _No!_

Sid:  _Yes!_

Jamie:  _Well I guess I won’t be coming over for a visit anytime soon._

Sid:  _I think Connor is less than happy about it, too.  I may suggest some room changes._

Jamie:  _Nah.  Let him suffer._

Sid:  _Thanks, what about me?_

Jamie:  _A little suffering is good for you.  Makes you appreciate me more._

Sid:  _Right.  Okay.  Get some sleep.  See you for food before the ceremony?_

Jamie:  _Yep.  I’ll text.  Night.  Love you._

Sid:  _All of you.  Night, baby  boy._


	4. Opening Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening ceremonies were spectacular. Jamie took lots of pictures and video of his own. He wishes he could have been doing this with Sid, but he had Brian, and that was nearly as good. There were dancers, and speeches, and fireworks, and then the lighting of the torch. Jamie’s first Olympics were off to a fantastic start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops... should have added this before... this chapter mentions members of Team USA that I'd expect to be playing at 2022 Olympics... it includes a brief mention of PK88 so if you don't want to see it... skip the end of the first part where Jamie, Matthews, Larkin, and Werenski are meeting...

True to his word, Team Sweden and Patric host a welcome party before the opening ceremonies.  Most of the other teams wander in at some point, grab some food, and wander back out.  Jamie plants himself near the food.  Of course, the meatballs with lingonberry jam are his favorite.  But, the blueberry soup is a close second.  Of course, there is a lot of food to try, including reindeer stew.  Jamie’s hesitant about it, but it’s not bad.  Then there are the potato dumplings stuffed with bacon and onions, served with more lingonberry jam.  Patric and Carl just smile as Jamie goes through several plates of food.

With a full belly, it’s time for a nap before they have to be at the ceremonies. 

“So, you coming to my place?  Or am I coming to yours?”  Jamie wraps his arms around Sid, pulling him in close. 

“I have a team meeting.”  Sid says.  “Can’t get out of it.”

“Okay.  No problem.  We calling home after the opening stuff?”

“Planning on it.” 

“So how did you end up with McJesus and not Muzz?”

“Muzz wanted to room with Hart.  A goalie thing.  Impart his wisdom and knowledge on the kid.”

“Right.  Goalie thing.”  Jamie laughed.  “Goalies are weird, probably figured no one else would want to room with him.”

Sid chuckled.  “Probably.”

Jamie gave him a kiss and said he’d see Sid later, then went to find Dumes.

Back at the room, the team leadership has an impromptu meeting of their own.

“I had a talk with Sullivan.”  Auston begins. 

“About?”  Dylan asks.

“How to work the alternate captains.  Jamie will be constant.  We’ll rotate you and Zach.”  He says.  “Is that okay with everyone?”

“Um, I guess.”  Jamie hems and haws.  “I don’t get it though.”

“Why not?”  Auston looks puzzled by Jamie’s reluctance.

“Well, Larks is a Captain.  Weres an A.  You’re a Captain.  I’m the odd man out here.”

“You should be wearing an A more.  I’ve never understood why you didn’t have it last year when Letang was out for those games.”  Dylan states. 

“Cause Dumes had it.  As it should have been.” 

“Right.  You know you’re gonna be the Captain at some point.”  Auston says.

“Not gonna happen.  I think Geno.  He’s gonna play longer than Sid, for sure.”  Jamie shakes his head.

“Think what you want.”  Dylan smiles.

“Anyway.  That’s what I asked for, and Sully agreed.  So, it’s all set.”

“Did you look at the schedule.  We start off against Switzerland.  Shouldn’t be a bad game.”  Auston says.  “Then Sweden and then Russia.”

“Those will both be tough games.”  Zach chimes in. 

“How do you see Sully setting up lines, Jamie?  Since you know him best.”  Auston queries.

“I think he’ll try to keep teammates together, maybe.  He’ll also set up lines for speed.  We’re gonna play a fast game, run and gun, I’m sure.”  Jamie muses.  “I think for the first game, anyway, that’s what he’ll do.  Things might change after more practice and a game.”

“Who’s together?”  Zach questions.

“Top line, Auston, Phil and me.  Next, Larks, and two of the Hawks.  Probably Saad and Kane.  DeBrincat maybe.  But not likely.  He’ll go with experience at first on that line.  Senior leadership on the ice even if not wearing a letter.  Then he’ll go with Eichs, Gaudreau and Oshie.  Fourth line will likely be Krieder at center to start, with Vesey and either DeBrincat or Boeser.”

“Wow, looks like you’ve given this some thought.”  Zach whistles, impressed with the line-up.

“It was a long flight and Sid and I had to talk about something.”  Jamie smiled.

“Nice.  So, this is what Sid’s guessing, too?”  Auston smirks.  “I’m guessing you’ve got it pretty close.”

“Yep.  D-pairs.  Dumes and Carlson.  Zach and Murphy.  Skjei and Bode.”

“Not Ghost?”  Zach smiles.

Jamie rolls his eyes. 

“Got it.”  Zach grins.  Auston and Dylan snort.

“Did you see our last game against them?”  Jamie moans.  “He almost killed Guentz.  That’s why he isn’t here.  Sully wanted him, but he’s banged up from that game.  That’s how Kailer got in.”

“Sully’s a little vindictive then?”  Auston raises and eyebrow.

“Not normally.  But in this case, yeah.”  Jamie admits.

“Well.  Guess we’ll find out how right you are tomorrow.  Practice bright and early at 7 am.”  Auston notes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie stands with his arms wrapped around the good Kessel.  Amanda’s going to be in goal for the women’s team, whose games start the next day.  Jamie’s looking forward to getting to go watch them play.

“Excited?”  She asks over her shoulder. 

“You know it.”  Jamie responds, taking in all the festivities.

Team Canada had already entered the arena.  He’s sure Sid’s going to have his phone up snapping pictures and video of Jamie walking in with Team USA.  After the ceremonies, they’re going to call home and facetime with Kylie.  Jamie’s looking forward to that more than getting to walk with the team for the opening.  He’d called her before practice that morning, to say goodnight.  In fact, he’d called home every chance he’d gotten since they arrived.

“Are you going over to Sid’s place after this?”  Brian asks.

“Yeah.  He assures me that McJesus won’t be there.  Said something about him having a hot date or whatever.”  Jamie smiles.  “You coming with me?”

“You’re calling home, right?”

“Yep.”  Jamie nods.  “You guys should come.”

“Phil?”  Amanda tips her head questioningly at her brother.  “Wanna go?”

“I guess we could go see the best Crosby.”  He laughs, poking Jamie in the side.

“I’ll tell Sid you think he’s the best.”  Jamie deadpans.

“She is the best.  Cutest thing.”  Amanda chuckles.  “She and baby Dumo.  The two of them together are going to be trouble someday.”

Jamie digs out his phone and sends out a text.

J:  _Kylie Report and Facetime.  Sid’s suite.  After this ends._

He hits send and waits.  It takes about two seconds for his phone to start chiming with responses.

Knuckles:  _Sehr Gut!_

Olli:  _I’m there!_

Hags:  _Team Sweden will be there._

Horny:  _Burkie and Backy would like to come.  Okay?_

Jamie:  _More the merrier.  Luc said some big surprise planned for us._

Geno:  _DA ;)))))))  Uncle Sasha say he come too._

Muzz:  _Maybe we need a bigger place to meet up?_

Sid:  _Agree.  Getting told that most of us are going to be there.  They want to see the girl._

J:  _Where?_

Sid:  _Large common meeting room.  First floor.  Designed for team meetings.  Can go there?  See if we can hook into TV.  I’ll ask equipment guys._

J:  _Plan.  I’ll bring laptop._

And with that, it’s all set.  This is going to be much bigger than Jamie imagined.  He’d thought just the Pens guys would want to come.  Of course, he should have known better.  She was only about two and a half, yet she was already hockey royalty and the princess of the league.  She had a lot of uncles, not just the Pens.

The opening ceremonies were spectacular.  Jamie took lots of pictures and video of his own.  He wishes he could have been doing this with Sid, but he had Brian, and that was nearly as good.  There were dancers, and speeches, and fireworks, and then the lighting of the torch.  Jamie’s first Olympics were off to a fantastic start.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Everybody here?”  Jamie asks Sid.

“I do believe so.”  Sid looked around.  Most of Team Canada was present.  All the Pens.  A bunch of Team USA, including a lot of the women’s team, too.  As well as Nicke, Alex, and André.

Jamie got some assistance and hooked his laptop up to the large screen TV hanging on the wall.  He patiently connected the video call.  It took a minute, but Diane, Luc, and Kylie soon came into focus on the screen.

“Hey, Sunshine.”  Jamie waved at his monitor.  “Did you like the ceremonies?”

“Daddy!  It was so pretty!”  She squealed.  “Where Papa?”

“Hi girlie.”  Sid ducked down next to Jamie and waved, then he brought his hand to his lips and blew her a kiss.  “Good morning.”

“We have a bunch of guests.”  Jamie lifted his laptop and moved it around, so they could see the guys.  Of course, they all waved at Kylie, who giggled and waved back, and blew kisses at them.

“So, Luc and Kylie have a special surprise for you.”  Diane said.  She turned to her husband and granddaughter.  “Okay, you two, go to it.”

Luc and Kylie disappear.  Diane turns her computer around, so you can see more of the living room.  There is a large candle on a podium on the table, it looks like a flameless, electronic candle.  There are banners hung around the room, and drawings of what look like flags to represent the U.S., Canada, Finland, Sweden, Russia, and Germany, all the countries the Pens are representing.  In the background, the Olympic music starts to play.

Kylie appears in the doorway, carrying two flags, Canada and the U.S., naturally.  She’s wearing a sweater that is half each country.  She’s waving the flags wildly over her head, marching to the music.  Behind her, Luc is wearing a matching sweater, half Canada red, half U.S. blue.  He’s carrying what looks to be another smaller electronic, flameless candle with the faux wick flickering brightly. 

The two march around the room to the music for a few minutes before they stop in front of the larger candle.  Kylie stands very still, at attention, holding the flags high above her head.

“I hereby declare.”  Luc starts.

“I here clare.”  Kylie repeats.

“The games of the first ever Crosby Olympics.”  Luc continues.

“Games of First Crosby limpics.”  Kylie says loudly.

“Officially open.”

“Ficially open.”  Kylie declares, trying to sound so serious.

Luc leans over and touches the ‘flame’ of the smaller candle to the wick of the larger candle and it lights up.  Kylie shouts and starts jumping up and down.

The video jiggles a little as Diane evidently sets her computer down and makes sure Kylie and Luc are in the frame.  She then appears next to them wearing a matching sweater. 

“Okay,” she says, “let’s show ‘em!”

All three turn around.  Crosby is written across their shoulders in all caps.  On the blue U.S. side is Jamie’s 20 and on the red Canada side is Sid’s 87.

“Go Team Crosby!”  They yell in unison.

Kylie screams and waves her flags, she jumps around and turns to the camera again.

“Your sprise Daddy!  Papa, we sprise you!”

“What a great surprise, Sunshine!  Love it!”  Jamie laughs.  Sid repeats those sentiments.  The rest of the audience is laughing and voicing their agreement, too, several chanting Crosby, Crosby, Crosby.

“We have games picked out.  You’ll get to see them over the next two weeks.”  Luc tells them.  “Kylie’s invited some friends over, too, so we can have some competition.  Tell Geno that Nikki is coming over, and tell Brian that Olivia will be involved.”

“Will do.”  Sid says.  “The opening was spectacular.  Better than the one here.”

“Lympics! Lympics! Lympics!”  Kylie sing-songs, dancing around the room.

“Okay.  We need to get going.  Getting late here and we have early practices tomorrow, Sunshine.”

Kylie walks up to the computer and plants a big kiss on the monitor. 

“Love you, Sunshine.”  Sid says, blowing another kiss.  “You be good for Grammie and Grandpa.  Can’t wait to see your games.”

“Love you, Papa!”  Kylie kisses the screen again.  “Love you, Daddy!  Kisses.”

“Kisses, Sunshine.  Love you.”  Jamie blows her a kiss.  “Thanks Luc.  Diane.  We’ll talk to you later.”

“Good night, boys.  Have fun.  Stay safe.”  Diane says.  She and Luc wave good-bye, then Diane reaches towards the screen which goes black.

Jamie sniffles and wipes his eyes. 

“Two weeks is a long-time, huh.”  Sid leans over Jamie’s back, hugging him.

“Yep.  But she’s having fun with them.”

“That she is.  So, that was fun.”  Sid stands up.

“Did you record it?”  Hags asks.

“Why?”

Hags looks around the room and a few heads nod in agreement.  “We want to watch it again.”  



	5. Crosby Olympics Event I - The 2-Man Bobsled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh dear god.” Jamie whispered. “Where would they go to do bobsledding?”
> 
> “I have no idea. But I think Luc and Diane have been planning all this for a while.” Sid whispered back.
> 
> Slowly the video faded to black and then came back to life with a shot of the stairs at Jamie and Sid’s. A long, straight, wide stairway.
> 
> “No.” Sid said. “No, they aren’t.” 
> 
> “He’s going to kill her.” Jamie said.

With a couple of practices under their belt, Team USA is feeling good.  Auston is impressed with how much Jamie does know his coach, as his line predictions were pretty much spot on.  As were his d-pair selections.  The first game would be the test to see if they’d stay this way, or if Sully would make changes. 

Auston was also happy he was on a line with Jamie, and Phil, too.  Speed.  He’d witnessed it enough times when the Pens played the Leafs, just how fast they both could turn on a dime and be off to the races down the wings.  It was the style of hockey he was used to playing with the Leafs as well, so he felt really comfortable with his current line mates.  He hoped Sully didn’t move them around.

With practices and then games starting soon, though, Jamie and Sid decided their schedule was too hectic to try to do live broadcasts of the Crosby games, so they would facetime as they could, but Diane would record the games and send them in an email.  That way, they’d set up a time for the Kylie Report, most likely late in the evening after any games, so whoever wanted to come watch could.

The day after the opening ceremonies, the women’s hockey tournament started.  Jamie, Sid, most of the Pens, and most of Team USA turned out to watch Amanda Kessel play as the U.S. took on Finland.  Of course, every time she made a save, Phil took a lot of chirping about the better Kessel.  At this point in his life, he was used to it.  And, in all honesty, he too felt she was the better hockey player.

Sid and Jamie sat next to each other, talking, holding hands off and on, and sharing an order of nachos during the second period.  It didn’t go unnoticed by the media, especially the Canadian press who were already less than thrilled that Jamie was playing for the U.S.   There were several tweets and comments on various social media about Sid consorting with the enemy.  They both just shrugged anytime one of the guys showed them the comments.  By the end of the game, a U.S. win, they’d put it out of their minds.  It was time for a Kylie Report.

Everyone gathered in the large meeting room again, waiting as Jamie hooked up his laptop.  He clicked up the email and double clicked to start the video.  They all expected it to just start with Diane doing an intro, but she’d put some editing effort into this.  It was a production. 

The opening started with a view of their Olympic flame, then faded in to a festive headline, complete with an Olympic rings background, announcing this as the Crosby Olympics.  The next headline announced the event.  Bobsledding.

“Oh dear god.”  Jamie whispered.  “Where would they go to do bobsledding?”

“I have no idea.  But I think Luc and Diane have been planning all this for a while.”  Sid whispered back.

Slowly the video faded to black and then came back to life with a shot of the stairs at Jamie and Sid’s.  A long, straight, wide stairway.

“No.”  Sid said.  “No, they aren’t.” 

“He’s going to kill her.”  Jamie said.

The caption at the bottom of the screen read _Team Canmerica:  Kylie Crosby driver and Grandpa Luc._ The audience applauded and laughed, knowing what was coming.  The camera panned up the steps.

Sitting at the top was a cardboard ‘bobsled’ with low sides and a rounded front.  It was half red and half red, white and blue.  Then name Canmerica I, stenciled on the front.  Sitting in it was Luc, with Kylie on his lap.  They were both wearing their Crosby sweaters, helmets, and gloves.  Diane’s hand appeared in front of the camera, fingers held up in a countdown.  Five.  Four.  Three. Two. One.

Luc reached over the sides of the sled and pushed off.  The sled came flying down the stairs, Kylie squealing and laughing the whole way.  All the guys cheered as the sled skidded to a stop.  Kylie and Luc climb out and the caption reads.  _Team Canmerica I:  First Run time 2.4 seconds._

The scene cut to black again, and when the picture reappeared, everyone expected to see Kylie and Luc at the top of the stairs for their second run.  Instead, it was another team.

“What Anna doing?”  Geno shouted at the TV.  “She get hurt.  Baby get hurt.”

“Nikki’ll be fine, G.  Kylie was okay.”  Sid laughed.

“No.  Not Nikki.  Baby.”  Geno clasped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said.  “No.  Never mind.  Forget what I say.”

Jamie paused the video.  “G?  Something you want to share with the room?”

Geno shook his head, then looked up sheepishly.  “Okay.  But no one tell Anna I tell you.  She want it to still be surprise announcement when I get back.  Is why she didn’t come.  We are having baby.”

The room filled with lots of congratulatory words from the guys.  The Pens and others sitting near Geno slapping him on the back.

“Your secret is safe with us.  Congrats, G.”  Jamie said.  After the room quieted down again, Jamie hit play.

The captions across the bottom read _Team Russia I:  Nikita Malkin, Driver and Anna._   The sled was all red with the word Russia in Cyrillic.  Diane did a count down, then Anna pushed off and they came flying down the stairs.  Nikki tucked himself forward.

“Look.  He does best!”  Geno exclaimed happily.  “He know to make go faster.”

Once the sled skidded to a stop, the caption posted their first run time as 2.1 seconds.

“I knew he go fast.”  Geno laughed.

The video then showed the second run for each team.  Kylie’s time was 2.3 seconds.  Nikki’s was 2.6.

“How he go so slow.”  Geno laughed.

“I’m guessing cause they needed to tie.”  Sid laughed. 

The video faded to black.  When it returned, Nikki and Kylie stood next to each other on top of the podium, Sid and Jamie’s coffee table.  Luc and Anna stood behind them.  Diane put a gold medal around all of their necks, then they stood at attention as the anthems played, a unique mash-up of O’ Canada and the Star-Spangled Banner, followed by a brief version of the Russian anthem.  Then it faded to black, with a closing credit. 

“That was awesome!”  Jamie laughed. 

“Yes, it was.”  Sid smiled.  “I can’t wait to see what else they have planned.”

“Diane’s message says they have one for tomorrow.  So, same time, fellas?”  Jamie announced to the room.  All of them nodded or voiced their agreement.  A few gave Jamie their email addresses, asking for a copy so they could share it with family and friends.  Jamie and Sid were happy to oblige.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jamie had practice early.  Canada would have the ice right after them, so he decided to just hang out and wait for Sid.  He found a quiet spot up in the stands and pulled out his phone.  Might as well grab some facetime while he could.

He sat there, chatting with Kylie, not paying any attention to the practice.  Of course, that’s not how the media saw it.  _Trying to get team secrets?_   Was just one of the comments that accompanied pictures of him.

A short time later, he met Sidney outside the locker room.  He didn’t look happy.

“Problem?”  Jamie asked, giving Sid a quick peck on the lips. 

“No.  Not really.  Just.”  Sid hemmed and hawed.

“What?”

“Boucher said something about you being here.”

“Oh.”  Jamie stepped back, looking concerned.  “Was it a problem?  Lots of guys check in on teammates’ practices.  Jesus, Nicke’s been at Russia’s twice, and they’re in the same pool even.”

“I know.  But he just wasn’t happy.”

“Should I stay away?”

“He didn’t say that.  So, I’m not going to worry about it.”

“Sure?”

“Yes.”  Sid reached and took Jamie’s hand.  “Let’s go get something to eat.”

“Okay.”  Jamie let Sid lead him away. 

“Did you call already?”  Sid asked as they walked.

“Yeah, but I told them we’d both call and say goodnight after you got done.” 

Sid smiled and squeezed Jamie’s hand.  “Nice.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after practice, Sully summoned Jamie to his office.

“Yes, sir?”  Jamie said as he sat down.  “What’s up?”

“Boucher tracked me down this morning.”

Jamie’s face went blank, then flushed with anger. 

“He said I need to keep my players away from his practices.”

“Sid said he wasn’t happy.”  Jamie huffed.  “I don’t get it.  Other guys…”

“Other guys aren’t married to his Captain.”  Sully stopped Jamie mid-sentence.  “And other guys aren’t the hot topic in the media.”

“You’ve seen it?”

“Hard not to.”  Sully admitted.

“We don’t talk about hockey.  Once we got here, we agreed that we wouldn’t.”

Sully put his hands up, palms out.  “I didn’t say you were.  It’s what the media is saying.”

“Fuck.  I knew this would all be a problem.”

“Stop right there.  First, it’s not a problem.  I see nothing going on except you wanting to be around your husband and share in this with him.  Second, I don’t really give a fuck what Guy thinks, either.  If you want to go see Sidney practice, go.”

“But it would be easier for you if I didn’t.”

“It would.  But I also know you.”  Sully stated.  “How’re you doing, by the way, with all this?”

“Good.  Having Dumes on the team is good.  Trying to make sure I get plenty of rest, you know, everything I’m supposed to do.”

“Taking your meds?”

“Yes.  And Dumes and I have been trying to run every day.”

“That’s good.  Things change, you let me know right away.”

“Yes, Dad.”  Jamie deadpanned.

Sully laughed.  “I’ve got too much invested in you.  And, you’ve come too far for me to let you backslide.  So, yeah, I’m gonna be a little over-protective over here.”

“I’ll find someplace else to wait for Sid.  How’ll that be?”

“Thank you.  I’ll tell Guy to relax, you’re not stealing state secrets.”  Sully grinned.  “So, I hear you have some interesting videos?  Something about a Crosby Olympics?”

Jamie laughed again.  “Yep.  You’re welcome to come to the daily report.”

“Nah, that should just be players.  It is, isn’t it?”

“So far, yeah.”

“Then just email it to me.  Kate would love to see it.”

“Yeah, and so would Uncle Sully.”  Jamie said, smiling.

“You know it.”


	6. Crosby Olympics Event II - Curling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kylie! Kylie! Kylie!” The audience chanted, waiting rather impatiently for Jamie to get his computer hooked up.
> 
> “Settle down.” Sid laughed. “He’s working as fast as he can.”
> 
> A few seconds later, the TV came to life. The video started with the same opening as the bobsled video, but the headline this time read Curling.

“I’m still trying to figure out how you got in such an easy pool.  And yet, we get Russia, Sweden and Switzerland.  I think this whole thing is rigged, Sid.”

Sid just looks at him innocently.  “I had nothing to do with it.”

“Right.  I’m sure.  It was either you or McJesus.  God’s gifts to the hockey world.  They want to make sure you get gold medals.” 

“Schnoodle McDoodle does not have that kind of pull.”  Sid sighs, sounding exasperated. 

Tyler Seguin snorts and laughs from behind Sid, and his Jamie smacks the back of his head.

“I’m sorry.”  Tyler giggles.   “But that is the best nickname.  Schnoo – dle Mc- doo-dle.”  He sing-songs.

“Stop it.  Somebody’s gonna hear.”  Bennie pokes him again.

It doesn’t help when Jamie starts sing-songing the nickname with Tyler.

Sid shakes his head slowly.  “We have a couple of assholes, eh, Bennie?”

“Juveniles.”  Benn laughs.

The four of them are taking in one of the early round curling matches, South Korea against Great Britain.  They’re waiting for the Canada Team I match against Sweden, which follows the current match.  Troy, Trina, Taylor and a bunch of the Team Canada guys, including said McDoodle, were joining them for that match.  Sid had already warned Jamie he needed to be on his best behavior.  That was probably a losing proposition, especially with Tyler there to egg him on.

The men’s hockey started the next day, at least for Jamie.  Canada’s first game wasn’t until the second day of the tournament.  It would be nice, they’d be able to watch each other’s first games at least.  They played the same day for their second games, and although not at the same time, they wouldn’t be able to go to the other game.  They would get to the last game of pool play, however.  Sid was somewhat dreading the U.S. Russia game.  Geno said there had been some derogatory comments about Sid, Jamie, Benn and Seguin by some of the non-NHL players on Team Russia.  Things might be changing in the U.S., and the league might have come to except same-sex couples, but things in Russia still weren’t good.  He’d have to remember to warn Jamie to keep his head up around them.

But today, there would be no hockey talk.  Today it was all about curling. 

And, the Kylie Report.

“What do you think the second event of the Crosby Olympics is going to be?”  Tyler asked Jamie after they had gotten over their McDoodle laugh fest.

“I’m guessing curling.  Diane said they were going to try and do things that would coincide with what we’re doing, if they could.  They have our schedule posted.”

“That’s cool.”  Tyler nodded.  “I can’t wait to see it.”

That day’s report would be shown after they got back to their housing unit following the matches.  Jamie already had the video and an email from Diane.  He was dying to just open it and watch it right now, but Sid said they had to wait.  That was fine.  It really would be more fun with all the guys there to watch it, too.

Near the end of the current match, the other Crosbys came in and took their seats with the boys.  Taylor sitting next to Jamie, Troy and Trina on the other side of Sid. 

“Have you seen the latest?”  Trina said, all smiles.

“No.”  Sid replied.  “And I don’t want any spoilers.”

“It’s adorable.”  Taylor laughed.  “You’ll love it.”

“Curling?”  Jamie asked.

“Uh huh.  You’re gonna laugh your ass off.”  T told him.

Bit by bit, the other guys filtered in.  Jamie was happy when Horny and Hags showed up, as well.  They sat next to Tyler and Bennie, behind Jamie and Taylor. 

Jamie couldn’t help noticing that Connor and Mitch Marner sat way at the other end of their group of seats.  Oh well, he thought.  It turned out to be a fun, relaxing day spent with family and friends.  After the matches, all the Crosbys went out to eat together, then Sid and Jamie headed back for the Kylie Report.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kylie!  Kylie!  Kylie!”  The audience chanted, waiting rather impatiently for Jamie to get his computer hooked up.

“Settle down.”  Sid laughed.  “He’s working as fast as he can.”

A few seconds later, the TV came to life.  The video started with the same opening as the bobsled video, but the headline this time read _Curling_.

The screen faded to black, and when it came back they were in Diane and Luc’s living room.  All the furniture had been moved to the sides, creating a wide, open area.  There was a target area taped on the wood floor at one end of the room.  The camera panned around the room, showing the ‘sheet’ that was marked off.  Near what would be the throwing end sat several small saucer shaped sleds.  The bottoms looked like they’d been covered in a soft material, evidently to make them slide across the floor easily.

From the kitchen, the competitors walked into the living room, Anna and Nikki, Kayla and Olivia, and Luc and Kylie.   The kids were all dressed in solid colors, Nikki in red, Kylie in blue, and Olivia in yellow.  They were all wearing some sort of hat.

“Does that look like?”  Sid whispered.

“Oh my god, yes.  And, I thought bobsledding down the stairs was dangerous.”

“They’re going to use my kid as a stone?”  Brian exclaimed, catching on to what the kids were wearing.  “What the hell?”

“Is Anna throwing Nikita?  I’m not sure I’m liking games, Sidney.”  Geno said, but then he laughed when he saw how much Nikki was laughing as he sat down on his disc.  “Nikita is like.  That’s all that matter.  He and Anna having so much fun.”

The hats were shaped like the handles on top of the curling stones.  It was obvious that was exactly what was going to happen.  Each of the kids sat down on one of the discs, the adults making sure they were strapped in and holding on.  Anna and Kayla then picked up a couple of brooms as Luc pulled Kylie over to the throwing area. 

Luc bent, one hand holding the handle hat on Kylie’s head, the other the disc.  He pushed her off and down the sheet.  Anna and Kayla brushed the ‘ice’ in front of her.  They were all yelling just the way the curling teams did as Kylie spun around, headed for the target zone.  She came to rest near the center, giggling and cheering.

“Nice throw.”  Somebody yelled.

Next up was Anna, who threw the Nikki stone down the sheet while Luc and Kayla swept.  Nikki spun around on the disc even faster than Kylie.  The stone went down and bumped into Kylie knocking her out of the middle.  Nikki threw his hands up in triumph.

Last to go was Kayla, who threw Olivia down the sheet.  She squealed with delight as she knocked Nikki out of the middle.  All in all, they had six rounds, with each of the teams going first in two of them.  After the last round, the camera panned to a scoreboard that showed a three-way tie before it faded to black.

When the video came back, the three kids were standing by the doorway to the living room.  They paraded in, marching in big steps as the Olympic music played.  They all climbed up on the coffee table and stood side-by-side.  Diane presented each one with a medal and bouquet of fake flowers.  Then they stood at attention while the anthems played, Russia going first, follow by the Canamerica song. 

The scene faded to black as the three little ones hugged each other and jumped around on the table celebrating their medals. 

“That was great!”  Geno yelled.  “Watch again.  Nikki and Anna do so good.”

“Yeah.”  Brian added.  “Let’s watch it again.”

Jamie hit the replay.

“Wonder what’s up next.”  Sid whispered to him.  “Hockey?”

“Probably.  God, I hope he doesn’t use her as the puck.”  Jamie laughed.

A shocked, horrified look came over Sid.  “He wouldn’t?  Would he?”


	7. Crosby Olympics Event III - Short-track Speed Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene changes to the rink at UPMC Lemieux. Orange cones mark the course around the center of the rink. From the bench area, several skaters make their way on to the ice wearing different colored sweats. They have participant numbers pinned to the front of their sweatshirts it looks like. Luc is dressed like an official.

Sid sat next to his father, watching Team USA warm-up for their game against Switzerland.  The others were all wearing Jamie’s USA sweater, Sid had on his Team Canada sweatshirt.  He’d wanted to wear Jamie’s sweater as well, but Boucher was having a cow that he was at the game without adding that to the mix.  He didn’t understand, other members of Team Canada were there, watching the game.

The likelihood that Canada would face one or the other of the teams playing somewhere in the medal round was high.  Why wouldn’t Sid want to be there scoping out the competition, especially Switzerland, who had a lot of non-league players on their roster.  It didn’t make sense to him that Boucher wouldn’t want his captain doing some scouting, but Boucher didn’t like Sid, or Jamie, very much it seemed.  That was a problem.

Sid half thought that Boucher was feeding the Canadian press fodder for their stories, as well.  The headlines daily spoke of Sid and Jamie exchanging team secrets, turmoil between the two as Sid ‘proclaimed’ Canada would win gold again, rumors Jamie was cheating on Sid with other players.  None of it was true, but the press was having a field day printing all the rumors.  For his part, Jamie thought a lot of it was coming from Connor. 

That was also a problem.

Connor had been nothing but nice to Sid since he arrived in China.  Sid had seen Connor slip quietly into the back of the room to watch the Kylie Reports, then slip out just as quietly when the video ended, as if he didn’t want Jamie to see him there.  They’d had a couple of mandatory team meals, and at each one, Connor sat at a table with Sid and chatted his ear off.  They were sharing a room, and Connor also talked a lot before he went to sleep.  Maybe he was over-compensating, Sid thought sometimes, trying too hard to be nice to Sid.  He didn’t know, he just knew that he was really wishing Muzz would have roomed with him, or better yet, that Jamie had been playing for Canada.

He’d talked to Kylie before he came to the game.  It was the middle of the night back home, but she was still up, eager to watch her daddy’s game.  Her routine was going to be all out of whack when he and Jamie got home.  Well, it would take them a few days to get their clocks turned around, so it would be okay.  They’d manage. 

Sid watched Jamie stretch, joking with his team as he did.  If he was at all nervous about playing in his first international game, he certainly didn’t show it.  He seemed relaxed and happy, a good thing. 

Sid felt sorry for Jamie.  The U.S. had the toughest pool play, he thought.  They’d probably make it to the medal round, but there was always that chance.  Sweden and Russia were sporting some very good teams this time around, not that they ever had a bad team.

Switzerland would be a tough game, too.  They had a veteran captain in Roman Josi, who also lead a strong defensive core.  The kid, Matteo Ritz, was in goal and he was running a hot win streak in the league that got interrupted by the games.  Then, there were Kevin Fiala and Nico Hischier, deadly goal scorers.  Yeah, the U.S. had their hands full in their pool.

What happened, however, had Sid in complete awe.

Team USA came out gunning.  Just five minutes in and they were up 4-0, and Ritz had been pulled.  Jamie had two assists already, one on a nice snipe from the outside by Phil, and one to Larks on a power play. 

He loved watching Jamie skate, smooth and effortless.  Sid watched Jamie skate on a line with Matthews and Phil.  They were dominating puck possession.  All four of their lines were dominating.  Maybe Sid had been wrong about their chances.

Late in the second, Jamie got his first goal in international play, a wrister from 10 feet out that he elevated just over the right pad of the Swiss goalie.  A few seconds after he got it, his phone chimed with a text.  It was a video of Kylie imitating Jamie’s fist-pump celly, followed by a _Go Daddy!_ text.  Sid chuckled as he showed the video to his folks and Taylor.

Jamie ended up getting another goal and an assist, a five-point night for his first game.  Team USA blew out Team Switzerland 8 – 2. 

Sid hugged his family and said his good-nights to them after the game, then wandered down to wait for Jamie.  They were going to walk together back to the Village for the Kylie Report, then go get something to eat.  On the way down, he ran in to Connor and Mitch Marner.

“He had a good game.”  Connor commented. 

“He did.  Thanks.”  Sid replied, thinking that would be the end of the exchange.

“You’re showing a new video, right?”  Connor continued.  “We were going to head over, but Marns wanted to wait for Matthews.”

“Told him we would.”  Marner shrugs, looking sheepish.  “Sorry.”

“Yeah.  We’re gonna head over for the daily report.  Then gonna go grab some food, thinking about one of the Italian places they have.”

“That sounds good.”  Marner perks up.  “What say, Davo?”

Connor looks at Sid and dips his head, staring down at the ground.

“I’ll ask him if he’d like some company.”  Sid says, reaching out to pat Connor on the back.  “It might be a good thing, eh?”

“I don’t think Marns meant…”

“Yeah I did.”  Marner says, grinning.

Sid laughs.  “I’ll ask him.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you think the next event is?”  Segs leaned over and whispered to his Jamie.

“I don’t know.  Hockey, I’d guess.”

“This is the cutest shit, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“We should have a kid.”  Tyler leans back.  Jamie nearly falls out of his chair.

“Getting all domestic on me?”

“No, I just thought, maybe we should start thinking about it.” 

The TV lights up as the opening to the video starts.  He goes to say something else, but Toews kicks the back of his chair.

“Sssshhhh.”  He whispers at them.

Tyler grumbles but settles back in his seat to watch the video.

The opening credits roll, announcing the even as speed-skating, short track.

“How are they gonna do that?  She’s not skating yet, is she?”  Tyler questions Jamie.

“Their kid?  She probably skated before she could walk.”

Toews kicks Tyler’s seat again and glares at him when Tyler looks over his shoulder.

“Sorry.”

The scene changes to the rink at UPMC Lemieux.  Orange cones mark the course around the center of the rink.  From the bench area, several skaters make their way on to the ice wearing different colored sweats.  They have participant numbers pinned to the front of their sweatshirts it looks like.  Luc is dressed like an official.

As the camera pans the group, they can see that the skaters are some of the Pens who stayed in Pittsburgh over the break.  Sheary, Guentzel, Jarry, Oleksiak, and Sprong, along with a few of the coaches and trainers are there.  Strapped to Guentzel’s back, piggy-back style, is Kylie.  Her sweats matching his red and blue ones.  She has her arms wrapped around his neck.

“No way.”  They hear Sid say.  “You’ve got to be kidding.”

“If he falls…”  They hear Jamie swear.  “He’ll crush her.”

The boys all line up at the marked starting line, crouching down.  Luc raises his hand and they all get quiet.  He drops it as he blows a whistle and the racer take off. 

It ends up looking more like a roller derby on ice as there’s a lot of pushing and shoving, elbows flying.  Jake and Kylie get off to a good start, they’re right in the middle of the pack.  Everybody in the room is yelling for them as they lean into the first turn.  As they are coming out of it, Jake is next to Shears.  They watch as Kylie reaches out and tugs on the hood of Shears’ sweatshirt.  He spins and falls to the ice, sliding off course.  Jake pours on the speed.  They are in third going past the start/finish line the first time.  Luc signals one more lap. 

They come up on Oleksiak next, who even bent over, is still twice as big as Jake it looks like.  On the way by, Kylie throws an elbow at him.  It’s obvious it doesn’t even come close, but Jamie throws his arms up and falls back on the ice. 

“That’s not allowed is it?”  Tyler whispers.

“Crosby Lympics.  Crosby rules.”  Toews says behind him.  “Now shut up.”

Going in to the last turn, Jake seems to kick it into another gear and he and Kylie streak to the front of the pack.  They glide over the finish line just ahead of Spronger.  Kylie throws her hands up in celebration, then pats Jake on top of his head.

The others skate in two more heats, then it looks like the top two from each heat are going to skate in the finals.  Jake and Kylie line up on the outside.  Luc starts them, and they drop down to the inner lane right away.  They are skating hard through the first turn and working their way through the pack.  Out of nowhere, Sprong cuts them off.  Jake straightens suddenly and does a very graceful spin-out, somehow managing to stay on course.

There is a collective ‘No!’ from the audience.  Jake ducks his head and gives chase on the field, Kylie pointing past his head as if she’s saying ‘go get ‘em’.  When they hit the last turn, Jake has caught the field and he powers past them on the outside.  It’s a dead heat coming down the stretch.  Jake leans out as they hit the line in a photo finish with Sprong.

Everyone yells.

The scene then cuts to Luc standing next to Diane holding a tablet.  He makes motions like he’s rewinding a video and watching it over and over again.  Then a still photo pops up, obviously staged.  It shows Kylie’s arm stretched out past Jake’s head, her little hand just a fraction of an inch in front of Sprong’s nose.

 _The winner, by a fingertip, Kylie Crosby of Team Canmerica!_   Comes up on the bottom of the screen.

Jake takes a victory lap with Kylie perched on his shoulders, waving to the crowd.  The video ends with the awards ceremony.

“Oh my god, that was great!”  Tyler claps along with the others.  “Awesome!”

Sid stands up at the front of the room and quiets them.

“Diane’s email says the next event will be hockey.  Canmerica against Russia, Geno.”

“Yes.  Anna tell me.  But not say who wins.”  Geno says.

“Whoever wins, it’ll be a good game.”  Sid says.  “So, tomorrow evening.  After all the games.  Sound good to everybody.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you even asked me.”  Jamie says, stuffing his computer in his bag. 

“I can’t believe you said yes.”  Sid smacks his ass.

“I didn’t.  I just didn’t say no.”  Jamie glares.  “Yet.”

“It’ll be fine.  He’s making an effort.  You can do the same.”

“Whatever.” 

Sid smiles.  “It won’t be that bad.  Brian and G are coming, too.”

“Whatever.”  Jamie repeats, hoisting his backpack on his shoulder and stomping across the room.

They walk out and find the group waiting for them, Connor, Mitch, Auston, Brian, and Geno.

Dinner is pleasant enough.  Jamie sits at the opposite end from Connor.  He spends dinner, that was supposed to be just a quiet time with Sid, talking with Brian.  After dessert, a very decadent cheesecake, they walked back to the village, splitting up and heading to their own buildings for the night.

Brian and Jamie are sitting up in bed a short time later.  Brian’s reading and Jamie’s playing video games.  Jamie’s phone chimes.

Sid:  _You behaved yourself.  Thank you.  That wasn’t so bad now was it?_

Jamie:  _Whatever._

Sid:  _Why don’t you just say fuck off if that’s what you mean._

Jamie:  _Okay.  Fuck off._

Sid:  _Okay.  Sleep well.  Talk to you tomorrow then._

Jamie slams his phone down on the bed between him and Brian.

“Sid?”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re acting like a brat again.”

“Whatever.”

“That’s what I mean.”  Brian smirks.  “Get over it.  It wasn’t that bad.  Auston says that McJesus has been being better to him, too.  Maybe he’s getting past this.  Figuring out it’s just a game and not worth losing friends.”

“Whatever.”  Jamie avoids looking over at him, keeping his focus on the game he’s playing.

Brian closes his book and sets it on the nightstand.  “Okay.  Whatever.  I’m turning in.”

“Night.”  Jamie says as Brian slides down the bed and pulls the covers up.

About an hour later he picks his phone up and types out a text.

Jamie:  _Still up?_

Sid:  _Yes._

Jamie:  _Sorry._

Sid:  _It’s okay._

Jamie:  _Can’t sleep._

Sid:  _Me either._

Jamie:  _Come over?  Will throw Dumes out to the couch._

Sid:  _No.  I’m not coming there.  You come here._

Jamie:  _And fraternize with the enemy?  Merican now… can’t let my Canadian side show._

Sid:  _Schnoodle is out.  He and Marns went to some concert.  Which I find amazing.  He’s driving me crazy.  In bed early most nights.  Has to have the room just the right temp.  Has to have the room silent once he decides he’s going to sleep.  Has to keep his feet out from under the covers._

Jamie:  _I’m not coming there.  Come here._

Sid:  _Two words.  Phil Kessel_

Jamie:  _Phil’s not going to care._

Sid:  _Not giving him chirping material._

Jamie:  _Like he doesn’t have tons of material already?_

Sid:  _Nope.  Not coming over._

Jamie:  _I miss you.  Don’t you wanna fool around?  Is there somewhere neutral we could go?_

Sid:  _I’d say Switzerland, they’re neutral._

Jamie:  _You made a funny._

Jamie:  _Not._

Sid:  _Well then come here._

Jamie:  _No.  Sweden?  They have a practice tomorrow after your game.  Could get I a quicky?_

Sid:  _Nope.  Again, you should just come here now._

Jamie:  _No._

Sid:  _Okay.  Your loss.  Have an early game.  Should get some sleep.  Night._

Jamie sets his phone on the nightstand.  A few minutes later he closes his laptop and sets it next to his phone.  He shoves Brian’s shoulder.

“Hey?  You awake?”

“Not now.”  Brian answers sleepily.  “What?”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Go see Sid.”

“No.  And he won’t come over.”  Jamie bemoans.  “You, uh, you wanna, ya know?”

“No.  I want to sleep.”

“Come on.  Just a quicky hand job.”  Jamie pokes his back.  “Help a buddy out.”

“No.  Go jerk off in the bathroom.”

“Fuck.”  Jamie groans.  He slides down in the bed and rolls on his side, facing away from Brian so they are back to back.  “That’s not what I want.”

“Then go see Sid.”  Brian huffs.

“Whatever.”


	8. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on the floor, Tyler has his back up against Jamie’s chest, their hips locked together. Jamie’s got one arm around Tyler’s middle, the other resting on Tyler’s hip. Tyler has his hands on Jamie’s hips as they grind to the music. As the music plays, the dance becomes… more.
> 
> “Jesus.” Horny laughs from next to Sid. “They at it again?”
> 
> “Mmmmhhhhmmmm…” Sid hums. “Nice, huh.”

The next day, it was Jamie’s turn to sit with the family and watch Sid play as Canada took on Finland in their first game.  He really didn’t expect them to have any trouble with the Fins.

As usual, the rest of the family was decked out in their Team Canada outfits.  Jamie was wearing a Team USA sweatshirt.  However, on the left side of his chest was a Team Canada Pin.  He was sure that would bring some interesting comments if anybody noticed it.

The teams were on the ice for warm-ups so Jamie was taking advantage of the down time to call home.  A very sleepy looking Kylie appeared on his phone screen.

“Hi, Sunshine.  You staying up to watch Papa?”

“I trying.”  Kylie sniffled loudly.

“You sick, sweetie?”

“No.”

Her little eyes were tinged with red.  She sniffled again and rubbed her balled up hands over her eyes.

“Are you crying?  What’s wrong?”

“I not sleepy.”

“Okay?”  Jamie smiled cautiously.  “Sunshine hand the phone to Grammie or Grandpa for a minute.”

She stuck her arms out and Jamie watched as Diane came into focus. 

“She didn’t take a nap today.  She’s just way over-tired.  It’s not a problem, really.”

“I figured.  Want me to tell her she needs to go to bed?”

“No!”  Jamie heard Kylie wail in the background, then some serious crying started.

“No, honey.  We tried.  She wants to watch the game.”  Diane sighed.  Jamie could hear Luc comforting Kylie now.

“She can watch the replay later.”

“She probably will.”  Diane hesitates, then continues.  “We had a minor crisis yesterday after the game.  I don’t know why she didn’t question it before, maybe because she hadn’t seen a game yet, but after the game yesterday she wondered why Sid wasn’t with you in the game.  She’s used to seeing you two together.  Anyway, she was all upset.  I think that might be part of this.  You aren’t with him.”

“She’s seen us not on the ice together.  And, we’ve been calling at different times.”

“I know, honey.  I have no idea.  But in her little world, it wasn’t right.  And she had a little meltdown.  Didn’t even want to do the event they were going to do.  We put it off.”

“Awe, poor baby.  Does she want to talk to me again.  Maybe I can help?”

“No.  She’s kind of quit for now.  She’s curled up on the couch with Luc watching the game coverage.  I didn’t want to tell you, I don’t want you to be worried about things here.  She’s fine.  Just over-tired, like I said.”

Jamie couldn’t help the concerned expression on his face, however.

“Honey, really.  She’s fine.  You go watch Sidney and we’ll call later.  I’m guessing she’s asleep before the first period even starts.”

“If you’re sure.”  Jamie says.  Diane reassures him one more time and he finally ends the call.

Jamie looks upset when he puts his phone away.  He gets questioned by his family and explains what’s going on back at home.  They tell him that’s all just normal kid stuff and that Kylie will be fine.  He can’t help worrying though, and feeling bad that she’s upset her dads aren’t on the same team.

“I thought she understood.  She’s been so excited about the team Crosby sweaters and the whole Canmerica thing.  I just feel bad.”  Jamie muses to them. 

When the game starts, he sits back and tries to enjoy it.  About halfway through the first period, he gets a text.  It’s a picture of Kylie, sound asleep.  The caption says all is good.  Then, he gets another text telling him there won’t be any event video coming for the day.  They’ll get caught up tomorrow, it says, when Kylie’s in a better mood.  Jamie sends out a group message about the change in plans, knowing there are going to be a lot of disappointed hockey players.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie’s leaning against a wall in the hallway outside the locker room waiting on Sid.  Canada won, 4-2, not the runaway he’d expected.  It’s still early.  Sid’s folks and Taylor are going to watch figure skating.   Jamie and Sid both have games the next day, but that doesn’t mean they can’t go out for a little while this evening.

There’s something their information package included that’s described as a dance club, open to athlete’s only, located in the Olympic village.  A bunch of the players have decided to check it out in lieu of getting a Kylie report. 

Jamie nods at, or stops to chat with most of the guys coming out of the locker room.  Sid’s going to be one of the last out, he’s sure.  Media and captain obligations, means he gets delayed.

Jamie looks up when he hears someone call him by his nickname.  Muzz.

“Nice game.”  Jamie tells his goalie.  “You had some pretty saves.”

“I try.”  Muzz grins.  “I was checking out the schedule and rankings.  If you guys win your pool, and we win ours, there’s a chance we could meet for the gold medal game.”

“Sssshhh… don’t let Sid hear you say that.  You’re gonna jinx this whole thing.”  Jamie laughed.

Muzz laughed with him, said he’d see him at the club, and kept walking.  Jamie went back to his phone, but couldn’t really keep his attention on the game he was playing.  All he could think about was what Matt had said.

Jamie hadn’t given much thought to play beyond the pool play.  He figured they’d get to the medal round.  While they’d taken a lot of ribbing about a Crosby versus Crosby game, he hadn’t thought it would actually come about.  Muzz said they needed to win their pool.  That meant beating both Sweden and Russia.

He was lost in his thoughts, running through scenarios, and didn’t hear Marner and McDavid come up to him.

“Hey?”  Mitch taps his arm.  “I said, did you see Matts anywhere?”

“Auston?  He went back to our rooms for a bit.  That’s what his text said.”  Jamie avoids eye contact with Connor.

“He’s going to the club, right?”  Mitch asks.

“Yeah.  Said he was.  Are you guys going?”

“Hell yeah.  Sounds like fun.  Get to meet a bunch of the other athletes, you kidding.”  Mitch, at least, is excited.

Connor shrugs and jams his hands in his pockets.  “Probably not.”

“Jesus, Davo.  Yeah, you’re coming.”  Mitch prods him.  “You can’t not come.”

Jamie looks up to see Connor staring at him.  He takes in his posture.  It’s almost like… he looks embarrassed.  Guilty?  Jamie’s not sure.  He can hear Sid in his head telling him to make an effort.

“You should come.”  Jamie says after a minute.  “Mitch’s right.  It’ll be cool hanging with the others.”

A slow smile appears on Connor’s face and his posture seems to become a little more relaxed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  Jamie says.

“See Davo, Jamie agrees.”  Mitch smiles.  He tugs on Connor’s sleeve, walking away from Jamie.  “Let’s go find Matts and drag his ass out to get some food.  I’m starving.”

Connor nods and starts to walk away, but stops.  “The videos, the Crosby Olympics, I’m really liking them.  She’s really cute.”

“Thanks.”  Jamie takes the compliment and nods.  “See you guys later then.”

Connor smiles at him and walks away.

A few minutes later, Sid comes out, walking with Benn and Seguin.  He pauses a moment to lean up and give Jamie a quick peck on the lips.

“Good game.”  Jamie says to all three.

“Yeah.  Thanks.  Come on, we need to get going.”  Sid slips an arm around Jamie, urging him to move.

“Something going on?  Why the rush?”

“Boucher saw you out here.  He’s having a cow.”  Segs tells Jamie.  Sid glares at Tyler.

“He’s not having a cow.”  Sid states.

“Yeah.  He is.”  Benn agrees with Tyler. 

“Shit.”  Jamie groans.  “I’m sorry.  I should have waited outside.”

“I don’t get it.  I don’t know what his problem is.”  Tyler questions.

“I’ll explain later.”  Sid says, and Jamie gives him a puzzled look.  “I talked to some people.  Got a little inside information.  But I don’t want to discuss it here, okay.  So, let’s just go.”

Jamie is really confused now, but he lets Sid guide him down the hallway.  They head out to get something to eat before going dancing that evening.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sid, with the help of Bennie and Segs, deflects the conversation to other topics during dinner.  Sid doesn’t want to talk about Boucher, mainly because he doesn’t want Jamie to get upset, or more likely pissed.  He wants them to be able to enjoy some time out together.  Mostly they talk about Kylie and what it’s like having a kid.  Both Sid and Jamie highly recommend it. 

They don’t plan on staying out late, they both have games the next day.  Just a couple of hours maybe.  The club is nice.  The music a little dated, but still a good dance mix.  A lot of the alpine skiers are there, notorious partiers.  It’s mostly the Europeans, too.  Jamie and his teammates are among the few Team USA people there.

Jamie has spent most of the time out on the dance floor.  Sid doesn’t dance, except for the occasional slower song where he can get wrapped in Jamie’s arms and let him sway them to the music.  Sid spends his time sitting at a table talking with some of the other ‘old’ guys as the kids call them.

The music changes to some slow, seductive, grinding-compatible beat and Sid goes to slide out of the booth.  Bennie slides in before he can, though.

“Tyler already grabbed him.”  He says, and Sid’s eyes light up.  Sid scans the dance floor for the pair.

“I can’t believe you let them out in public together.”  Oshie comments from across the table.

Sid and Bennie just smile and sit back to enjoy the show.  By now, they were used to the antics of their significant others.

Out on the floor, Tyler has his back up against Jamie’s chest, their hips locked together.  Jamie’s got one arm around Tyler’s middle, the other resting on Tyler’s hip.  Tyler has his hands on Jamie’s hips as they grind to the music.  As the music plays, the dance becomes… more.

“Jesus.” Horny laughs from next to Sid.  “They at it again?”

“Mmmmhhhhmmmm…” Sid hums.  “Nice, huh.”

About halfway through the song, Tyler looks like a pole dancer and Jamie is his pole.  Tyler slides his way down Jamie, squatting with his legs spread, his hips swaying, head right next to Jamie’s groin, hands sliding up and down Jamie’s thighs.  For his part, Jamie’s got his hands on Tyler’s head, fingers twisted in Tyler’s hair.

They’ve drawn the attention of everyone in the club.  But that’s not what Jamie’s interested in at the moment.  He stares across the room, eyes locked with Sid’s.  All he wants to make sure of is that he has Sid’s attention.  He definitely knows that look.  Jamie can guarantee Sid’s gonna be coming over tonight.

The music ends and they get a round of applause from the audience as they make their way back to the table.  Jamie sits next to Oshie, while Tyler crams in next to Bennie. 

“Nice.”  Bennie says in Tyler’s ear.  Tyler’s face, already flushed from dancing, turns an even brighter shade of red.

Sid winks across the table at Jamie and TJ catches it.

“Looks like Dumoulin’s sleeping on the couch tonight.”  He laughs.

“Damn right.”  Jamie laughs.

About then, all the Team Canada players’ cellphones start chiming with text message notices.  Sid looks at his phone and rolls his eyes.

“Are you serious?”  He says, bringing up the text message.

“Fuck me.”  Tyler swears.  “What a fucking asshole.”

Jamie gives them a confused look as he sees Connor and Mitch making their way to the table.

“He can’t do that, can he?”  Mitch complains to Sid.  “I mean, were all fucking adults.  A fucking curfew?”

“He can.  He’s the coach.”  Sid groans.  He gives Bennie and Tyler a weary look.  “I’m sorry boys, I think this is my fault.”

Jamie’s looking back and forth between them all, confused.  “What’s up?”

“Boucher.  Team curfew.  He’s giving us 15 minutes to get back to our rooms or face being scratched tomorrow.”  Sid says.

“He can’t, can he?  I mean, if you all…”  Jamie starts.

“No.  But he’ll pick a couple of key players and make an example.”  Bennie says.  “We’d better get back.”

Jamie tips his head and looks at Sid, confused and hurt.  “What the hell.”

“Sorry.  You stay.  Have some fun.”  He scoots out of the booth behind Bennie and Tyler.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jamie gets up.  “Nah, I’ll walk you back.”

He holds Sid’s hand as they walk, questioning him finally about what he’d said about Boucher earlier.

“He made a comment, Jame, about us.  Something about why couldn’t we be more like Jamie and Tyler instead of being so out there with our relationship.”

“He doesn’t like us being open?”

“Nope.  I think that’s part of it.”  Sid says quietly.  “You might want to rethink your idea about McDoodle.  I’m not so sure he’s why you aren’t playing for Canada.”

Jamie looks up at Connor, who’s walking ahead of them a little ways.  He’s laughing and joking with Marner and Matthews.   Matts said that things were better there.  So had some of the others from the under 23 club.

“Maybe.”  Jamie muses.

“I’m guessing the sudden curfew thing is because he caught wind we were out together.”  Sid goes on.  “Can’t have that.  So, we all get punished.”

“No shit.  I thought I had you hooked.  I was gonna get lucky tonight.”  Jamie laughs, trying to sound more okay than he was feeling at the moment.

“You were, eh?  You can still come to my place.”

“Nah.  That would just cause you more problems.” 

They stopped outside Team Canada’s Olympic home.  Sid leaned up and gave Jamie a long kiss.  He held Jamie’s hand for as long as he could as he stepped away, their arms stretching out between them until Jamie’s fingers slipped from his grip.

“Love you.  Good luck tomorrow.  Kick some Swedish ass.”  Sid smiles at him as he turns.

“For sure.”  Jamie does his best Hornqvist impression.  “Love you.”


	9. Crosby Olympics Event IV - Ice Hockey Game I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s a natural.” Gibson said. Muzz and Hart, sitting beside him agreed.
> 
> “Future goalie, boys. That’s gotta hurt.” Muzz called over to Jamie and Sid.

Jamie’s not going to get to see Sid today until after their games.  His game is the earlier of the two, 4 pm local time.  Jamie and some of the U.S. team catch the opening period of the Russia versus Switzerland game.  Russia’s having a pretty easy time of it, up by 4 after the first period.  Everybody thought Switzerland would be tougher, but they can’t seem to get it together.

Jamie makes a quick call to Sid before heading for the locker room.  They set up the Kylie report for later, after Sid’s game which starts at 8 pm local time.  Then, Jamie does a quick call home.  He talked to Kylie after her meltdown the day before.  She was doing better, her normal happy self. 

He just wanted to check in again before his game.  Diane let him know she was napping, planning to stay awake to watch both games if she could.  They were having a slumber party, Kayla and Olivia coming over to watch them as well.  They were going to make popcorn, and have pizza, and hot chocolate, and stay up all night.  He wished he was there.

Sweden was a much harder game than Switzerland.  The U.S. had to fight for the win.  Jamie and Horny had gotten in a little tussle in front of the goal.  To be expected the way Horny plays.  Hags stole the puck from him, then later beat him in a breakaway.  That lead to some serious chirping from the Swedes, which Phil and Brian joined in on.  Traitors. 

It was, of course, just part of the game and all forgotten by the time the game ended.  Jamie had just enough time to grab a quick shower before he rushed to the other rink to watch Canada’s game with Latvia. 

He flopped down in the seat next to Troy.  Trina was on his other side and Taylor next to her.  Troy looked at Jamie, then did a double take.

“You’re gonna be in big trouble for that.”  He chuckled.

“What, they gonna kick me off the team?”  He snickered.  “Sully said it was okay.  I’m here to support my hubby.”

Jamie’s wearing Sid’s sweater. 

He offers everybody some nachos, hoping they don’t take any.  He’s starving.  He should have grabbed some of the food back in the locker room, but he didn’t want to miss any of the game. 

Canada manhandles Latvia through the first period.  They look good, like the tournament favorites that they are.  At the first intermission, he and Taylor go in search of more food for him.  They get stopped several times by fans seeking pictures and autographs.  Jamie happily accommodates all requests.  A few comments are made about his apparel.

They find, of all things, a booth selling hot dogs, and Jamie makes note to let Phil know.  He’s not in the mood for that, though, so their search continues.  Finally, they settle on pizza.  Jamie gets three personal pizzas just for him, as well as one each for everybody else.  They grab some bottled water, too.

The rest of the game goes pretty much the same way, Canada blowing out Latvia 10 – 1.  Jamie’s in a good mood when he heads down to meet Sid outside the locker room.  He runs into Auston along the way, who’s going to meet Mitch and Connor.

“Hey. That was a good game.  Sid had, what, two goals and an assist?” 

Jamie knows that Auston knows exactly what Sid had.  Auston could tell you what every player in every game so far had scored.  He was just like Sid in that way.

“Yep.  A good game.”

“You guys doing anything after the report?”  Auston asks.

“Nah.  Gonna call it an early night after that.  If you can call midnight early.”  Jamie winks at him.  “Big game for us tomorrow night.  Want to make sure I’m well rested, Cap.”

“I hear that.”  Auston smiles.  “Hey.  Um, I was gonna ask you, things seem better with Connor.  Have you noticed?”

“Yeah.  A little.  Hasn’t been the shitshow I thought it would be around him.  Why?”

“I may have heard there was an intervention.  Just before he left to come over here, to China.”

“Really?  By who?”

“Well, I guess Marns and Stromer had a come to Jesus meeting with him, about his attitude and how he was treating us, and other guys from the group.  Stromer really let him have it I guess.”

“Coming from him, that had to be harsh.  Wow.”

“I heard something else.”

Jamie cocked his head to the side.  “What?”

“He wanted you to play for Canada.”

Jamie jerked his head back in a ‘what the fuck’ shocked move.  “You’re kidding.  You have to have heard wrong.”

“Nope.  Solid source.”  Auston nodded. 

Marner.  It had to come from Mitch.  Or, Connor himself.

“Then why am I not playing for them?”  Jamie shoved his phone in his pocket, giving Auston his full attention.  He wondered if Mitch had heard the same things Sidney had.

“Boucher.  Homophobic asshole.  Mitch said he didn’t want you, or Seguin, or Benn.  Or, Sid.  But that wasn’t going to happen.  He managed to keep you off.  I don’t get why they didn’t just find another coach.”

“Because.  Much as they say things have changed, and much as I wish they had, hockey is still full of assholes like him.  As long as they aren’t saying shit in public, the league, the national team, nobody cares.”

“Mitch says Boucher has made a bunch of comments behind Sid’s back, but in front of some of the others.  A lot in front of Connor, which isn’t good.  Has him pretty upset.”

“Oh?”

“Connor’s bi.”  Auston says.  “Not too many people know.  He’s always kept it well hidden.”

“But you’re telling me?”

“He said to.”  Auston looked a little concerned about sharing that information, none-the-less. 

“Why not just tell me something like that himself?”

“He thinks you hate him.  About the fight.  And he heard about what you think, about him snubbing you for the team.  I think he would, but, you know Connor.”

Connor and Mitch emerge from the locker room at that point.  The four stand and chat about the game for a minute, before the three take off to leave Jamie to wait alone. 

Sid comes out a few minutes later.

“Ready?”  He asks, sliding his arm around Jamie.

Jamie falls into step beside Sid, deep in thought over what Auston’s told him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The room is quiet as the TV screen comes to life.  Across the black background flashes the opening credits and the announcement of the next event.

_Ice Hockey – Canmerica versus Russia_

The camera pans to a small goal and the audience cheers.  In front of it stands a tiny goaltender, in full gear, wearing her Canmerica sweater.  The pads are huge, way too big, but she’s managing to stay upright and move her arms.  She’s got a glove and stick, as well as a regular goalie helmet.  She looks every bit the future goalie.

Jamie’s quiet next to Sid, staring at the TV screen.  Sid reaches over to take his hand and give it a small squeeze.

“What?”  Sid asks softly.

“Nothing.”  Jamie shakes his head and clears his throat.  “I’ll, uh, I’ll tell you later.”

The camera pans around to where Nikita is on the other side of the room, dressed in his own Russia sweater and equipment.  Decked out like a forward it looked. 

Luc and Anna also had sticks and helmets on.  Luc playing for Canmerica and Anna wearing one of Geno’s sweaters. 

She and Nikki passed the ball they were using back and forth a few times, then Nikki took a shot.  Kylie somehow, managed to block it.  Well, she fell over in front of it to be honest, but it was a dramatic looking save.

“She’s a natural.”  Gibson said.  Muzz and Hart, sitting beside him agreed.

“Future goalie, boys.  That’s gotta hurt.”  Muzz called over to Jamie and Sid.

They both laughed, but Sid saw Jamie look away.  And, he cleared his throat again.  Something was wrong.

Nikki and Anna played some more catch with the ball, passing it back and forth around Luc, which had Nikki laughing with delight every time Luc couldn’t intercept the pass.  Finally, he took another shot and scored.  Then he scored two more goals before they changed things up.

Nikki put on the goalie gear and Kylie played forward with Luc.  It was a lot like the previous part, and it ended when Kylie had scored three goals.  The information across the bottom of the screen declared it a tie.

Kylie and Nikki were all serious faced as they stood opposite each other for the handshake line.  Luc and Anna went first.  Luc shook Anna’s hand, then bent to shake Nikki’s.  Kylie shook Anna’s hand and then shook Nikki’s.  Then the two little one’s threw their arms around each other and hugged and hugged. 

Finally, the closing credits ran, announcing tomorrow’s game as Canmerica versus the US.  Then, the screen went black.  The room filled with applause.

“Canmerica versus the U.S.?”  Somebody asked.  “How’ll that work?”

“I think it’ll be Luc and Kylie against Kayla and Olivia.”  Brian said.  “Kayla sent me a little preview.  They were playing while we were.”

“Awesome.”  Phil replied.  “That’ll be fun.”

The other players filtered out of the room, leaving Jamie and Sid alone.  Sid held Jamie’s hand.  Jamie didn’t seem to be in any rush to tear down his computer and leave.

“What?”

“The hockey gear.  The goalie equipment.”  Jamie whispered.

“What about it?”

“I recognize it.  It was Cat’s.  Her first set of equipment.  It hung in the barn at their place in Edmonton.”

“Oh.”  Sid said.

“Yeah.”  Jamie said, fighting back his emotions.  “I just.  She’s so like her.  Seeing her in that equipment.  I just…”

“I know.”  Sid slid his arm around Jamie’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  “I know.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian wasn’t there when Jamie got back to their suite of rooms.  Neither were Larks and Werenski, which was surprising.  It was late.  Everybody else was already turned in for the night, except for Auston, who was sitting on the couch watching some show on his tablet.  Jamie didn’t feel much like talking, so he simply said good-night and headed for bed.

Auston was tired, having trouble keeping his eyes open, but he’d told Brian he’d listen for Jamie.  He wasn’t sure what he was listening for, Brian hadn’t been overly forthcoming with information.  All he said was, you’ll know if he needs you.  Auston knew about Jamie’s struggles with mental health.  He wondered if that was what Brian was talking about.

Jamie had been in his room for about an hour when Auston heard the first noises.  Muffled sounds, like Jamie was maybe tossing and turning in his sleep.  Then the noises got louder.  He waited to see if anyone else heard them.  Dylan and Zach came in, talked for a minute, then turned in.  Playing back-to-backs meant no morning skate, so while they were getting in late, they’d all be able to sleep in.

A few minutes later, Auston heard Jamie again.  He was calling out.  Auston heard him say no a couple of times, then once loudly.  Then it got quiet.  Auston got up off the couch and went to Jamie’s room.  Slowly, a little apprehensively, he pushed the door open. 

Jamie was tossing his head back and forth, his arms pushing at the bed covers.  He was repeating the words no and don’t, again and again.  Auston wasn’t sure what he should do, but this was evidently why Brian had asked him to listen for Jamie.

Suddenly Jamie bolted upright.  His breathing was erratic, like he was hyperventilating.  Auston saw him grab a handful of bed cover, as if holding on for dear life, as if trying to steady himself against a blow.  Auston stood there silently watching as Jamie brought his hands to his face, rubbing at his eyes with the palms.

“Dumes?”

“No.  He’s still out with his parents.”  Auston said.  “Are, uh, are you okay?”

Auston watched as Jamie looked around the room.  His movements jerky, guarded, like a caged animal that was desperate for a place to hide from prying eyes.

“Jamie?”  Auston said, trying to draw his attention.  “Do you need something?”

“I, um, no.  I’m, I’m, um.”  Jamie scrubbed at his face again.  “Did Brian say when he’d be back?”

“No.  Sorry.”

Jamie fumbled around, reaching towards the night stand, as if he was looking for something else, his phone maybe.  Auston heard him swear under his breath a few times.

“Should I call him?  Or Sid?” Auston stepped into the room cautiously.  He made his way over to the edge of the bed, but didn’t sit down.  “Bad dream?”

Jamie nodded slowly.  “I, uh, sometimes.”

“What can I do to help?”  Auston asked.

“Nothing.  It’s, uh, I’m okay.”  Jamie said, sounding more awake.  “I’ll, um, I’ll just sit up until Brian gets back.  Thanks anyway.”

Auston turned to leave.  He heard Jamie flop himself back down on the bed behind him, heard him rustle the sheets and cover trying to get comfortable again.  Auston stopped at the door and turned around.  In the dim light he took in the scene before him.

Jamie was on his side, facing away from Auston, knees pulled up.  He was clutching a pillow tight against his chest.  It was obvious only one of the beds was being used for sleep.  The other was piled high with clothes and bags from various shopping trips.  It looks as neat as the first day they’d arrived, except that the pillows had been pulled out for use on the other bed.  Auston debated, thinking about why.  He added what he saw with Brian’s vague words and it all clicked.

He pushed the door shut and took out his phone, using the light from the screen to make his way back to the bed.  Carefully he laid down on top of the covers and scooted over so he was spooned up behind Jamie.  He curled one arm under his head, resting it on the pillow.  He laid his other arm over Jamie’s shoulder and chest.  Jamie never moved, just laid there quiet and still, but his whole body tensed against Auston.

“This help?”  Auston asked softly.

“I haven’t had one this bad in a long time.  Stress, I guess.  And maybe too tired.”  Jamie sighed.  “I’m used to having Sid.  Or, well, Brian fills in if needed.  It helps.  To have somebody.”

“He asked me to listen for you.  Didn’t say why.”  Auston tells Jamie.  “Looking out for you.  You two are really close.”

“Besties.”  Jamie smiled weakly.  “That would be him, making sure I’m okay.  Funny he said something to you, like he knew this was gonna happen.  I didn’t see it coming.”

“It’s good to have somebody like that.  A friend you can count on no matter what.  Who knows you better than you know yourself.  I have Marns.”

“I can tell.  You two are always together.”  Jamie said.  “Matts.  Thanks.”

“No prob.”

Auston felt Jamie relax, the tension easing from him as they talked.  He’s not sure how long they laid there, chatting about family and friendships.  Maybe 20 minutes.  Maybe half and hour or longer. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened, and Brian came in.  A wave of concern washed over him when he saw them curled up together, wondering what happened for sure.  He could guess.  He’d seen it coming the last couple of days even if Jamie hadn’t.  He knew the news about Boucher, and then something in tonight’s Kylie report had Jamie upset.  He’d wished he could have put off his parents, but they had planned a night out together.

Jamie and Auston were sound asleep, though.  He thought about waking them, but if Auston was there because Jamie’d needed him, it would be better to just let Jamie sleep.  He smiled looking at them curled up together, glad that he’d been right when he trusted Auston enough to say something. 

Brian found a blanket in the other room and covered up Auston, then he went and stretched out on the couch.  Not the most comfortable, but he’d make do.  He could always catch a long nap before the game.


	10. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U.S. versus Russia for top spot in Pool C. Jamie versus Geno. 
> 
> A hit. An injury? And, neutral territory - as the boys finally get some alone time.

There are four games on the schedule today, but Sid only cares about one of them.  Jamie and Geno squaring off against one another.  It’s more stressful than playing in a gold medal game.  He’s opted to sit with the team instead of his folks for this game.  Maybe that will take off some of the tension.  Canada practiced early so they could take in the other games.  Sid walks with Tyler and Bennie to the game.

It’s the key game in Pool C, the winner going undefeated in pool play and earning a bye for the first game of the medal round.  Sid’s sure it’s gonna be a tough game.  He’s not sure who he wants to see win.  Personally, he’d like to see Jamie win.  But he’s looked at the scenarios for the medal round.  Maybe it would be better for Canada if Russia won.  Either way, he’s gonna have to deal with someone being unhappy tonight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Jamie and Brian are headed to the locker room, caught up in talking about that night’s Kylie report and who Brian thinks wins the Canmerica versus U.S. game.  They don’t see Nicke standing outside the doors until he says something.

“Hey.  I need to talk to you.”  He calls to Jamie. 

“What up?”  Jamie says.  Nicke’s and Sweden’s game against Switzerland had to have just ended a short time ago.  Sweden came out on top.  Nicke’s hair is still damp.  “And congrats on the win.”

“Thanks.”  Nicke smiles shyly.  “Um, Alex.  He wanted me to warn you.”

“Warn me?  About what?”

“Shipachyov.  He has been talking.  He’s got it in for you.”

“What did I ever do to him?  I don’t think I’ve even ever played against the guy.”

Nicke’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.  “You and Sidney.  He’s made comments about it.”

“Oh.”  Jamie says under his breath.  As if Boucher wasn’t bad enough.  Because of Geno and Alex, Jamie had forgotten how bad things still were in Russia.  How the anti-LBGTQ sentiment was still so prominent.

“Yeah.  Oh.”  Nicke says.  “Alex just said to tell you to keep your head up out there.  Okay?”

“Why didn’t he or G…”

“They couldn’t have it come direct from them.  Okay.  Things are not so bad, Datsyuk coaching is good, but the team management is still old-school, party line guys.  You understand.”

Jamie nods.  “Tell him thanks.”

Nicke turns and leaves Jamie to ponder Alex’s warning.  He wonders if he should say something to Sully, who could maybe keep them off the ice at the same time because the U.S. is technically the home team and has last change.  He decides against it.  He can hand it.  He’s had a lot of practice over the years dealing with homophobic assholes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The game is a battle royal, tight matched, not a lot of open ice to maneuver.  The checking through the first period is a little rougher than you see in international play as well.  The officials have issued a couple of bench warning about it.  Jamie’s heard some words he knows are slurs in Russian, mostly from the few non-NHL guys on the team. 

Alex winked at him during warm-ups, and mouthed Nicke’s name.  Jamie nodded back at him and Alex seemed satisfied.  Geno hovered protectively during stoppages in play the couple of times Shipachyov was on the ice with Jamie during the first period.  Jamie’d have to give Geno a bad time about the mother bear looks he gave the other Russian.

The first period ended with no score.  Eight minutes into the second period, Matthews put the U.S. on the board with a beautiful one-timer set up by Jamie.  

A couple of minutes later, Jamie’s line was back out on the ice.  Geno and Alex were on the bench, though.  Shipachyov was on the ice. 

The U.S. had chipped the puck deep into Russia zone.  As they cycled around, Brian went in low to the net.  His shot went wide and one of the Russian d-men cleared it around the boards.  Jamie, over on the wing covering for Brian, pinched in along the wall.  He and Panarin got in a scrum along the boards right in front of the Russian bench, scrambling for the puck at their feet.

Panarin was small and quick with his stick, but Jamie had learned from Sid how to use his assets to their full advantage.  He bent forward and lowered his center of gravity, and stuck his ass into Panarin, pushing him back off the puck.  Jamie’s head was down, his focus on the puck.  He was bent slightly over the boards.  He never saw Shipachyov come in.

Something solid hit him square in the back and slammed his chest down on the edge of the boards.  All the air rushed out of his lungs in one breath.  Pain radiated out from the center of his chest, and his knees buckled as he crumbled to the ice.  He was vaguely away of a commotion over top of him as he struggled to breathe, his chest on fire from the pain of the impact. 

He heard swearing in Russian.  Geno.  Alex.  Then he heard Brian.  A body landed on him.  He tried to shake it off but couldn’t find the energy.  His arms gave out, they’d been the only thing keeping him up and he flailed out prone on the ice.

“Breath.  Come on, take deep breath.”  The thick Russian accent sounded like it was in a tunnel, far away.  Jamie’s head was spinning towards black.  “Vesnushki.  Breathe.”

Jamie sucked in air at the command.  Tried to hold it, but huffed it back out right away.  He sucked in another breath.

“Hold.”  Alex demanded.  “Hold.  Okay.”

Jamie tried to let his breath out slowly.   He managed a couple more before he felt Alex moving off of him, and Devin, the team trainer kneeling next to him.

It took a several minutes before Jamie was able to get up with help and make his way to the bench and down the runway to the locker room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sid watched it all unfold. 

Shipachyov slamming Jamie.  Jamie falling to the ice.  What happened after that was a flurry of activity.  What it looked like was that Brian came in and attacked Shipachyov.  Geno tried to grab Brian over the boards from the bench to help Shipachyov.  Matthews wrapped up Panarin who was going after Brian, too.  Then Alex came over the boards and went after Jamie.

That’s what it looked like to an unknowing eye.  What actually happened was a little different.  And was going to be a mess to figure out. 

Geno had reached over the boards and punched his own teammate.  Brian came in and went after Shipachyov.  Matthews grabbed Panarin, who wasn’t really fighting.  The scuffling was going on over top of Jamie who was on his hands and knees against the boards.  Alex had gone over the boards and covered Jamie up to protect him. 

Sid didn’t wait for them to sort out penalties.  He bolted for the locker room.  At that moment, he really didn’t give a fuck what Boucher would have to say about it.

“Where?”  He bellowed at one of the assistant trainers as he burst through the doors.  The hapless guy just pointed to the far room where the training tables were located.

Jamie was sitting up on one of the tables.  He already had his sweater and pads off, and was wearing just his compression shirt.  He looked fine, was smiling and laughing even.  Jamie looked up when he heard Sid’s voice.

“Quit yelling.”  Jamie said.  “And what are you doing in here?”

“Like I wasn’t going to come down?”  Sid just wanted to get his hands on Jamie, to make sure he was okay.  He reached out and brushed his hand through Jamie’s sweat-damp hair.  “How bad?”

“I’m fine.  Not my head.  Didn’t hit my head.  So, you can relax.”  Jamie smiled.  “Knocked the wind out of me is all.  Couldn’t breathe.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sidney.  Just gonna take some x-rays to be sure, but I’m fine.”  Jamie assured him.  “Right, Dev?”

“He’s good.”  Devin said, not even looking up from his paperwork.

“So, you’re gonna go back out?”

“Probably not this period.  But yeah, for the third.”  Jamie says.  He really wishes Sid would just give in and go back to the stands.  Jamie’s chest is killing him, but he doesn’t want Sid to know.  He’s putting on a good show.  When he doesn’t think Sid’s looking, Devin glances over at Jamie.  Jamie made his swear not to say anything to Sid, who he knew would come to check on him.

“You really think I’m not gonna play?  In a 1-0 game?  Come on, Sid.  I’m fine.  Besides, you know Sully won’t let me if he thinks there is something wrong.  Now, get out of here before you get in trouble with Guy.” 

Sid waits until the end of the second period, so he can talk to Sully.  Once he’s sure Jamie isn’t hurt and it’s okay for him to keep playing, Sid relents and heads back to his seat.

The minute Sid steps out of the locker room, Jamie bends over and Devin is instantly at his side.

“Fuck, my chest hurts.” 

Devin lifts Jamie’s compression shirt, revealing a large mark on his chest from the impact of the boards on his pads.  It’s going to turn into one ugly bruise.

“Let’s get those x-rays.”  Devin says, helping Jamie up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“What happened?”  Sid asked as he sat back down in his seat.

“Dumoulin got two minutes for roughing.  Geno got five minutes for fighting, cause I think he was the only one that threw a punch.  And a ten minute game misconduct.”  Tyler told him. 

“He hit Shipachyov.”  Connor said from behind Sid. 

“Shipachyov got a five minute major for boarding.”  Tyler added.  “I think he got ejected.  That part wasn’t clear.  But Dats sent him to the locker room anyway.”

“How’s Jamie?”  Connor asks.

“Yeah?  How is he?”  Bennie leans around Tyler to ask.

“He’s fine.  Got the wind knocked out of him is all.  So he says.”

“Gonna sit out?”  Tyler asks.

Sid rolls his eyes.  “Yeah, right?  I wish, but I doubt he will.”

“Anyway.  Good he’s okay.”  Tyler said.  “The U.S. scored once on the power play.”

The third period starts with Jamie on the ice, Geno in the bench for the last part of his misconduct penalty, and Shipachyov nowhere to be seen.  Sid notices that Alex skates up to Jamie right away.  Jamie nods at him and Alex seems content with his response.  Jamie skates past the penalty box and nods at Geno as well.

The last twenty minutes of the game aren’t quite as brutal.  The tension level, however, remains at a maximum level.  Russia comes back and ties the game.  The U.S. goes ahead again.  Russia ties again.  It’s looking like the game is going to OT when Larkin beats Vasilevskiy on a break-away with just over a minute left.  The U.S. holds on to go undefeated in the opening round.

Sid watches as the team celebrates.  He hadn’t said anything to anyone else, but he’d been concerned the whole period.  Something was off with Jamie.  Little things, probably imperceptible to anyone else, but obvious to Sid.  He was a step behind on the rush.  Slow coming over the boards.  Hesitant stepping off the ice.  When he got checked, it took extra time for him to recover.  He was bent over on the bench a few times.  He looked, off, Sid guessed was the word.

Sid waited patiently outside the locker room as all the other players filtered out.  Matthews came out and met Marner and McDavid.  Phil and Brian walked out together, stopped and talked for a minute, then went to get something to eat.  Finally, Jamie appeared, the last one out. 

“Good game.”  Sid said.  He rocked up on his toes to give Jamie a kiss.  When he did, he put his hand on Jamie’s chest for balance. 

Jamie flinched away from him.

“What the hell?”  Sid stepped back.

“It’s nothing.  Just a bruise.”

“I knew something was off.”  Sid reached for the hem of Jamie’s sweatshirt.  “You’re hurt.  Let me see.”

“No, Sid.  It’s a fucking bruise.  I’m fine.”  Jamie pushed his hand away.  “I have a surprise for you, too.”

“I don’t want a surprise.  I want to know you’re okay.  Let me see.”  Sid crowded up against Jamie, who backed up until his back hit the wall of the hallway they were in.  Sid reached again for the sweatshirt.

“Fuck it, Sid.  Stop.”  Jamie winced when Sid’s chest hit his.  “Stop.”

Sid put his hand on the center of Jamie’s chest and pushed.  Jamie’s breath hitched, and his face went white.  Sid grabbed Jamie to steady him.

“That’s more than a fucking bruise, baby boy.”

“It’s not.”  Jamie face was drawn tight in pain that said otherwise.  “Let go, asshole.”

Sid stepped back again.  Jamie bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried to ease the pain by bowing his back.  Jamie took several short, sharp breathes.  When he stood up, the color, at least, had returned to his face.

Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a hotel room key card.

“Here.  This is the surprise.  We have a neutral place for the afternoon where nobody will bother us.  But, since you felt the need to be an asshole, I’m not sure I want to go.”

Sid reaches to take the plastic card, and for a moment, their hands freeze on it, together.  Sid looks up from where he’s been staring at the card to Jamie’s face.  Jamie’s green eyes are glistening, the pain obvious to Sid.  Jamie let’s go of the card and shoves his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie.

“Where?”

“Sully got us a room.  Said to go spend some alone time away from everything.  Just us.”  Jamie told him.  “It’s the hotel where Kate’s staying.”

“Can we?  Can you walk to it okay?”

“Yeah.  It’s about 15 minutes from here he said.”

Sid shoved the card in his pocket and slowly held his hand out to Jamie.  Jamie hesitated just for a minute before he took a hand out of his pocket and took Sid’s hand in his.  They held hands the whole way to the hotel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They managed to slip into the hotel unnoticed and made their way up to the room.  Sid opened the door and stepped in, followed by Jamie.  The door slipped shut behind them.

“Okay.”  Sid said, turning to face Jamie once they were by the bed.  “Let me see.”

Jamie stepped close to Sid and raised his arms, wincing in pain when he got them over his head and it pulled on his chest muscles.  Sid took the bottom of Jamie’s hoodie in his hands and pulled it up over Jamie’s head and off.  Then he did the same with the t-shirt Jamie was wearing under it.

In the center of Jamie’s chest was an area of darker skin, a bruise radiating out past the intertwined heart tattoos.  Jamie’s tattoo of the small heart and ‘Kicks’ was near the center.  Sid tentatively let his fingertips brush over the tattoo, then he leaned forward and lightly placed a kiss on it.  Jamie winced slightly, even at that lightest of touch.

Sid slipped his fingers into the waistband of Jamie’s sweatpants and briefs and pulled both of them down Jamie’s legs, bending as he pulled them lower.  Jamie rested a hand on Sid’s shoulders as he kicked off his sneakers and stepped out of the sweats.

Sid goes to the bed and pulls the top cover and sheets down as far as he can.  Jamie gingerly climbs on and lays on his back so he can watch Sid undress.  Jamie keeps his eyes locked on Sid, who slowly strips out of his clothes.  Jamie’s hand palms over the head of his cock, which is hard, the tip glistening with precome already.  It’s been since before they got to China that they’ve been able to get together like this, and just the thought of it and the sight of a naked Sid has Jamie ready to come.

He thinks about just doing it.  He’s still young, so it wouldn’t take that long for him to be ready to go again, especially after such a long time without.  As if reading Jamie’s mind, Sid smiles wryly as he climbs into the bed next to him.

“No.  No.  No.”  Sid reaches down and takes Jamie’s hand that’s been rubbing his cock, bringing it up next to Jamie’s head and pinning it to the bed.  “Keep it there.”

Sid takes Jamie’s other hand and moves it up to mirror the placement of the first.  He’s kneeling on the bed, his knees by Jamie’s hip.  Sid leans over and brushes his lips against Jamie’s, soft and tender.  Jamie parts his lips and lets Sid deepen the kiss.  Sid’s hands come up to cup both sides of Jamie’s face, his thumbs stroking gently over Jamie’s cheeks.

Sid pulls away, just enough that their lips part.  “God I’ve missed this.  Missed being able to touch you.”

“Me, too.”  Jamie whispers against Sid’s lips as he raises his head to bring Sid back into another kiss.

Sid lets his hands go to Jamie’s arms, fingertips touching his wrists.  He keeps kissing Jamie as he lets his fingers glide down Jamie’s arms, over the smooth muscles of his biceps.  Sid runs his fingers up and down Jamie’s arms several times, feather-light.  Teasing.  Tickling.  Jamie arches his back, seeking more of Sid’s touch, wanting him to move the touch down.

The movement makes him flinch.  Sid feels it and sits up.

“We don’t have to.”

“You’re fucking kidding, right?”  Jamie looks up at him, eyes half lidded, pupils wide and dark.

“I don’t want to hurt you more.”  Sid says, he brushes his fingertips up and down Jamie’s side, watching for signs of discomfort.

“Not to worry.  At this point, a little pain is worth the pleasure.”  Jamie smiles.  “Please, Sid.”

Sid leans over again, kissing Jamie lightly before letting his mouth work along Jamie’s jawline and down his neck.  He keeps his hands moving tenderly over Jamie’s side and back up his arms.  Sid kissed across Jamie’s shoulder then back along his collarbone.  His fingertips glide down to Jamie’s abs, careful to not brush over the bruise.  Sid kisses around it as he works his way down to Jamie’s abs, licking and sucking at the tight skin. 

“Should I leave a few more marks?  Make everybody wonder?”  Sid kids him, looking up through his lashes. 

Jamie’s head is back, his eyes closed, lips slightly parted.  “Mmmm… yeah.”  Jamie mumbles.

Sid takes a sliver of skin between his teeth, just below Jamie’s belly button.  He tugs and sucks until he’s sure there will be a mark there later.  He lifts his head and admires the red mark against the pale skin.

“Mine.”  He says possessively. 

He kisses down the faint line of soft hair that leads to Jamie’s cock.  Jamie’s hard, his swollen cock curved up towards his stomach, towards Sid’s mouth as he kisses lower.  The tip is a deep red, wet and slick with precome.  Sid’s tongue flicks over the end and Jamie’s cock jerks. 

Sid’s hands come to rest on Jamie’s hips, his thumbs rubbing little circles against the warm, soft skin.  Jamie lets out a soft mewl when Sid’s tongue licks down the underside of his shaft.  Sid stops at the base to flick his tongue back and forth over the sensitive spot between Jamie’s cock and his balls, a spot he knows drives Jamie crazy.  Sure enough, Jamie tries to arch his hips up, the squirm away from the intense sensations Sid’s causing.

“Jesus.  Fuck.”  Jamie swears under his breath.  He wants to move, to take Sid’s head in his hands and guide him onto his cock, fuck up into his mouth slowly.  But Sid told him to keep his hands up by his head. 

Sid licks up and down Jamie’s cock, teasing it with his tongue the way his fingers had teased along Jamie’s sides.  When he thinks Jamie can’t take any more, he takes the head in his mouth and sucks gently, his tongue flicking over the slit.  He presses his lush, full lips around the shaft and slides his mouth down, letting Jamie’s cock fill his mouth. 

Jamie moans lowly and grabs the pillow cases, gripping them tightly in his hands as he tries not to come.  He’s gotten good at the delay, edging being one of his favorite things to do, but he just wants this so bad right now, it’s not going to work.

“Sid.  Not gonna last.  Fuck.” 

Sid pulls off and smiles as he sits up.  “What do you want?”

“You.  Fuck.  I want you inside me.”  Jamie moans.

“You up to that?  Really?”

“Will you quit asking me that.  Yes.  Fuck me, already.”  Jamie opens his eyes and lifts his head up, his voice and eyes demanding Sid to fuck him.

Sid shifts so he’s between Jamie’s legs.  He slips his hands under Jamie’s thighs and pushes them up, spreading Jamie open for him.  Jamie bites on his lower lips when Sid rolls him up a little, the slight bend putting pressure on his bruise. 

“Shit.”  Sid says.

“What?”  Jamie opens his eyes again and looks down at Sid.

“No lube.”

Jamie rolls his eyes and snorts.  “Not a problem, really.  Really horny Sid.  I’ll take it any way I can get it right now.”

“Seriously?”  After all this time, Sid still can’t get over that Jamie doesn’t mind being fucked without a lot of lube.  Sid needs copious amounts, and lots of prep.

“You could, uh, always lick it, to get it wet, ya know.”  Jamie waggles his eyebrows.

“I could.”  Sid smirks.  “You’d like that?”

“No.  Of course not.  I’d hate it.”  Jamie snorts again. 

Sid scoots back, then stretches out on his stomach, his legs hanging out over the end of the bed.  He slides his hands under Jamie’s legs and runs his fingers up and down the top of his thighs.  Sid lowers his head between Jamie’s legs, taking his balls in his mouth first, rolling them around, sucking and tugging at them with his mouth.  Then he slowly licks down to Jamie’s waiting opening, his tongue circling the tight rim.  Jamie moans as Sid covers the hole with his mouth and sucks at it.  He’s gotten so much better at this over the years. 

Sid pushes his tongue at the rim, letting his spit build up as he mouths at Jamie’s opening.  He brings a hand down and lifts his mouth longer enough to suck a finger wet.  He slides it in to Jamie, licking and sucking around it as it slides in and out.  He pulls it out and reaches for Jamie’s cock, rubbing his finger through the precome to add it as lube.  He brings it back down and pushes it into Jamie again.

Jamie’s breathing in short, hitched breaths, his hips rocking down to meet Sid’s finger.  Sid keeps working his finger in, trying to spread his spit as best he can. 

“Fuck.”  Jamie murmurs.  “Please, Sid.”

Sid pulls his finger out and sits back up.  His own cock hard and red, having left a wet spot on the sheets where it was trapped between his body and the mattress.  He scoots close to Jamie and lines his cock up with his opening.  He pulls back the foreskin more and rubs the head over the rim, adding his own precome to the mix.  He watches as the muscle twitches, then clenches around his cock as he slides it in.

He goes slow, letting Jamie adjust to the feel of him in his ass.  He goes slow, pushing in just a little, then pulling back and out before slipping in again, working Jamie open bit by bit.  Jamie’s hands are clenching and unclenching around the pillow case material, his eyes shut tight, his breathing slow and even.  Sid holds his hands on Jamie’s knees, running them up and down the inside of Jamie’s thighs as he strokes his cock in and out.

“God, I’ve missed this.”  Jamie whispers.  “Missed you so much.”

Sid picks up his pace.  He’s wanted this to last longer, to be able to slowly enjoy Jamie’s body, take his time.  Like Jamie, though, it’s been a long time, and he’s not as good at delaying.  Sid reaches down and wraps his hand around Jamie’s cock, feels it pulse and throb in his hand as Sid’s cock rubs over Jamie’s prostrate with a regularity that comes from familiarity.  Jamie tries to push his ass down, tries to get Sid in deeper as Sid rocks his hips forward.

“Come on, baby boy.”  Sid grunts out, starting to snap his hips back and forth harder, faster.  “Come on.”

Jamie’s so close, can feel the pressure building.  Sid’s fingers push at the underside of his cock, his palm rolls over the tip.  Jamie’s whole body tightens, his hole spasming around Sid’s cock and his come shoots out in long spurts over Sid’s hand and on to Jamie’s chest.  Sid strokes him through his orgasm, then grabs Jamie’s hips and pushes him down against the bed as he fucks in hard, driving his own cock deep into Jamie until he too comes.

He stays inside Jamie, grinding his hips slowly until he’s spent, then waits for his cock to soften before pulling out.  He bends and kisses Jamie’s abs.

“Damn.”  Jamie breathes out, his voice sounding heavy and sleepy.  “That was.  Damn.”

“Nice, huh.”  Sid says.  “Let me get us cleaned up.”

Sid gets up and goes to the bathroom, coming back with a wet wash cloth and towel.  He’s already cleaned himself up, and he kneels next to Jamie while he wipes the drying come off his chest and from between his ass cheeks where Sid’s come has leaked out.  Sid tosses the clothes back towards the bathroom door.  Sid pulls the covers up over them as he stretches out next to Jamie, who snuggles into Sid’s side. 

Jamie’s already half asleep, worn out from the game and the sex.  Sid sets the alarm on his phone, which he grabbed while he was up, and sets it on the nightstand.  He kisses the top of Jamie’s head.

“Love you, baby boy.”

“Mmmm… Love…”  Jamie mumbles back.

They nap for a couple of hours before waking up for round two.  Which is followed by another shorter nap, then finally sloppy blowjobs in the shower.  Sid doesn’t want to leave.  He just wants to stay here in the privacy of this room with Jamie.  It had felt so good to have Jamie curled up next to him, Sid’s arm around him protectively. 

Jamie was thinking the same thing, but didn’t say it any more than Sid did.  He was warm, and safe, and comfortable, and completely content here with Sid.

For a few hours, the rest of the world didn’t exist.


	11. The Ringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screen went black and a caption appeared.
> 
> Due to injury, Canmerica will be bringing in their back-up goalie.
> 
> The picture came back up, the back of a goalie mask coming into view.
> 
> “No way!” Muzz gasped, recognizing the design before anyone else. “No fucking way!”
> 
> “Jarry?” Hart asked.
> 
> “Oh yeah!” Jamie yelled, recognizing the mask a second after Muzz.

_Crosby Olympics_

_Ice Hockey_

_Canmerica versus USA_

The opening credits of the daily Kylie Report announced the next event.  The screen faded to black, then brightened to the St. Croix living room, which was again set up with a small goal at one end.  Kylie, decked out in her goalie gear, tapped her stick on the floor.  Luc was playing defense for Canmerica, while Kayla and Olivia Dumoulin were there as Team USA.

Kayla and Olivia ran several rushes at Kylie and Luc, Olivia scoring one goal.  Then, on a rush, Olivia ran into Kylie, knocking her to the ground.  Kylie rolled back and forth as if she was in pain.  There was a collective gasp from the audience.

“Your child’s hurt my girl, Dumes.”  Jamie glared across the room at Brian.

“Shit.  That’s not good.”

“Is that goalie interference?”  Olli asked.

“No.  No, I don’t see that being called.”  Horny said.  “Looked perfectly legal to me.”

“Yeah, you would think that way.”  Carter Hart said, looking at Muzz for support.

“Don’t look at me.”  Muzz shrugged.  “I still have no idea what’s interference and what’s not.”

“Neither do officials.”  Vasilevskiy laughs.

“Ssshhh.”  Ovi shushes the kids.  “Need to worry about little goalie.  Did she get hurt, Sid?”

“Luc and Diane didn’t say she’d gotten hurt doing this.”  Sid replied.  He glanced at Jamie, looking a bit concerned.  “Should we call?”

Luc was kneeling next to Kylie.  After a few seconds, Kylie got up and hobbled to the couch.  It was obvious then that it was an exaggerated injury, as she made a big show of limping on one leg, then the other.  That brought a lot of laughs, and comments of relief, from everyone. 

Sid looked at Jamie and snickered.  “She’s your daughter.  What an actress.”

“Funny.”  Jamie smacked Sid’s leg under the table.

The screen went black and a caption appeared.

_Due to injury, Canmerica will be bringing in their back-up goalie._

The picture came back up, the back of a goalie mask coming into view.

“No way!”  Muzz gasped, recognizing the design before anyone else.  “No fucking way!”

“Jarry?”  Hart asked.

“Oh yeah!”  Jamie yelled, recognizing the mask a second after Muzz.

The camera shoot widened out to show the back of the new goalie.  He was wearing a Canmerica sweater, but the name on the back didn’t say Crosby.

“Ringer!  Fucking ringer!”  Brian yelled.  “I’m calling foul on this.  Not fair!”

The name on the back said FLEURY.  And the number was 29.

The room erupted.  Cheers from most of them.  Boos from the Team USA guys, who grumbled, like Brian, about bringing in the ringer.

The screen faded to black again as another caption appeared.

_Now in net for Team USA…_

The next image on screen was another goalie mask, again recognizable as one of Flower’s.

“He can’t play for both teams.”  Sid said.

The camera panned down, this person was not Flower, was much smaller.  The USA sweater said Crosby and the number was 20.  Jamie started laughing. 

“That’s my girlie girl.”  He smiled.

Estelle Fleury stood in front of a second goal, wearing goalie gear and Jamie’s sweater.  A caption across the bottom of the screen explained the situation.

_Born in Pittsburgh, Stelly has dual-citizenship.  When her father refused to let her play for Team Canmerica, taking the spot on the team himself, Stelly petitioned Team USA to play for them.  The team decision was unanimous.  So now it’s…. Fleury vs. Fleury in the Crosby Olympics!_

“Oh my god!”  Jamie giggled.  “This has to be Flower’s doing.  A dig at Canada.”

“Perfect.”  Sid laughed.  “Just fucking too perfect.”

The joke wasn’t lost on the audience who chirped at Jamie. 

The game continued, with Kylie returning to play forward with Luc and Scarlett Fleury, who’d also joined the game.  It was a hard-fought battle with both goalies making some magnificent saves, all done in dramatic, flopping in the goal, Fleury style.  Eventually the horn sounded ending the game in a tie.  The caption at the bottom announced they were going to a shoot-out.

Luc went first against Stelly.  He came up, deked right and shot.  Stelly made the save.

Kayla went next against Flower.  She tried going backhand and put it in the net.

Next up was Kylie.  She pushed the ball ahead of her on her stick, losing it once, but quickly getting it back.  She pulled back and slapped at the ball.  It rolled right between Stelly’s pads for the goal.

Olivia was shooting next.  She, like Kylie, went straight to the net.  She slapped the ball and Flower made a leap to his left to try and block it.  The ball rolled under him, Flower flopped a little and the ball squirted out, going into the back of the net for another goal, which gave Team USA the win.

“That looked a little suspicious.”  Olli laughed, nudging Brian.

“Skill, baby.  Pure Dumo scoring machine skill.”  Brian smiled proudly.

Hags snorted behind him, suppressing a laugh.  “Scoring machine.  That’s cute.”

“That was great.”  Brian yelled. 

Sid listened to everybody talking about the game as they filtered out.  Flower the ringer.  The dual-citizenship.  The win by Team USA.  Debate about the next event.  He was glad they were all enjoying this so much.  It was a nice diversion from the stress of the games as they got closer to the medal round.  And it was good to see everyone getting along so well, too.

“Hey, I’m gonna head out.  I still have a game tomorrow.”  Sid said, bending to give Jamie a quick kiss.  “You have practice tomorrow?”

“No.  Day off I think.  I’ll meet the fam at the game.  Good luck.”

Brian was hanging around waiting for Jamie when Sid left.  They walked together to the elevator.

“So, did you tell him?”

“No.”  Jamie snapped.  “And you don’t say anything either.  It’s nothing, okay.  A couple days off and it’ll be better.  Why worry him.”

“It’s not nothing, Fluff.”

Jamie hit the button to call the elevator, glaring at Brian.

“It’s nothing.  And he doesn’t need to worry about me.  Let it go, Dumes.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Canada beat Slovenia the next day.  They’d also gone 3-0 in their pool, to be expected.  After the game, Sid and Jamie joined Troy, Trina and Taylor to watch the pairs competition in figure skating.  It was relaxing just getting to enjoy family time and the Olympic atmosphere. 

They were all sitting down to eat dinner later, having found a nice quiet place, when Jamie’s phone chimed with a message.

“What in the world?”  He mumbled.

“What?  Something wrong, honey?”  Trina asked.

“No, um, I don’t think so.”  Jamie gave Sid a puzzled look.  “I got an alert from my credit card, about some strange purchases.”

“Like what?”

“An artificial snow machine.”

“What the hell?”  Troy said.  “That’s got to cost a fortune.”

“Couple thousand.”  Jamie shrugged.  “Why would they need that?”

“No snow in the Burgh I’m guessing.”  Sid replied.  “Look, you’re the one who said buy what you need after the first video.”

“I know.  I’m not complaining.  Just… wondering.”  Jamie retorted.

His phone chimed again.

“Now what?”  Taylor asked, leaning over to try and read the text.

“Skis?  Cross-country and downhill?  Mattresses?  What are they doing?  Nerf guns?  Wait.  There’s like a harness and rigging stuff on this order.”  Jamie’s face contorted in confusion as he kept reading off stranger and stranger items.  “A giant slide?  Oh god.”

“They aren’t going to do something dangerous, are they?”  Trina worried.  “They wouldn’t let her get hurt?”

“No.  Of course not.  I don’t want to call and get them mad or anything.  I told them whatever.  I just don’t know what they’d need this stuff for.”

“Um, what events haven’t they done.”  Taylor muses, and starts rattling off events.  “Cross-country skiing, biathlon, that explains the Nerf guns I think.  Figure skating.  Luge.  Skeleton.  Free-style skiing.  Snowboarding.  Ski jumping.”

Sid’s eyes lit up.  “Oh no.  No. No. No.  Flower’s there.  They wouldn’t.  Would they?”

“What?”  Jamie really looked confused now.

“Ski jumping.”  Sid said.


	12. Crosby Olympics Event V - Biathlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid sat straight in his chair, his arms folded across the front of his chest defiantly. His face lacked his normal broad smile which was always present at these events. The tension between he and Jamie palpable to everyone.
> 
> Olli came in and took one look at the two of them. He shook his head slowly and sat down next to Brian.
> 
> “Trouble?”
> 
> “Yep.”
> 
> “Jamie?”
> 
> “Yep.”

“You had practice this morning.”  Sid’s got both hands on his hips.  He’s glaring at Jamie.

“I didn’t have practice.”  Jamie states.  “The team did.”

“You said…”

“I said I didn’t have practice.  That’s what you asked.”

Sid huffs and throws his arms up in the air, frustrated.

“Fucking nit-picking, Jamie.”  He snaps back.  “The point is, that they didn’t let you practice because you’re hurt.  I heard Sully talk to the press.”

“I’m not hurt.”

“Bullshit.”  Sid poked at the spot on Jamie’s chest where the bruise had been.  Jamie winced and curled his chest away from Sid, bringing a hand up automatically to protect himself.

“Fucker.”  Jamie swore.

“It’s not just a bruise, is it?”  Sid said accusingly.  “Not if it’s still that tender after two days.”

“It’s fine.  I can play.  They just wanted to give me a couple extra days.”

“Jame.  Come on.  Don’t lie to me about this kind of shit.  I thought we were past this.”  Sid softened his tone, trying to reason with Jamie.

“What did Sully say?”

“That you were given a day off because you were nursing an upper-body injury.  Day-to-day.”

“Well, there you go.  Day-to-day.  And today was a day off.”

“Fucking hell.”  Sid huffed again.  “I just want to slap you upside the head.  If you’re hurt…”

“I’ll be fine.”  Jamie protested again.

Sid stopped, his face taking on a serious expression.

“Do you have broken ribs?”

“No.”  Jamie said quickly, then looked down sheepishly. 

“Jame?”

“They’re not broken.  Okay.”

“But…”

“The exact words were bone contusion and muscle strain.”

“Bone contusion?”  Sid said.  “Bone contusion?  That’s a little more than just a fucking bruise.”

“Bruise.  Contusion.  Same thing.”  Jamie said sarcastically.  “No biggie.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.  Just how hard did he hit you?”  Sid swore, not amused.

“Pretty fucking hard, and at a bad angle.  Came down chest first right on the edge of the top board.  Hard enough to cause the bruising.  But really, it’s not as bad as it sounds.  The x-rays…”

“And you went back out and played the third period?  And you’ve been up walking around?  You’ve had to have been in some serious fucking pain.”  Sid cut him off.

“They gave me some stuff.  But, uh, yeah.  There’ve been times when it’s been hard to hide it.  I didn’t want you to worry…”

“You didn’t want me to worry?  Are you serious?”

“And I want to play.  They said if I could withstand the pain, and if it didn’t affect my breathing, and…”  Jamie rattles off several ifs, but Sid just shakes his head.

“Fuck that.  I can’t believe Sully’d let you play hurt.”

“Not up to him.  Between me and the medical staff.  They go by what I tell them and what the x-ray says, and x-ray says no broken ribs.  So there.  I can handle the pain.”

“Bullshit.  I’m having a fucking conversation with your team doctor.  And Sully.  You’re done.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.  It’s not up to you.”

“It is.  I’m your husband and…”

“My husband, not my fucking parent, Sid.  I’m not some kid anymore and just because we’re married doesn’t mean you get to control what I do.”

“I’m not.”  Sid protests.  “I thought that this would be something we’d decide together.”

“That’s not what it sounded like to me.”  Jamie quips.  “Sounded to me like you were just going to do what you wanted.”

“What if…”

“Unh uh.”  Jamie stopped him.

“You’re risking the rest of the season.”

“I’m not.  It’s fine.  We don’t play for a couple more days.  It’s good.  Time to heal and I’ll be fine for the medal round.”

“It’s that important to you?  You didn’t even think you wanted to really be here and now…”

“I’m done arguing about it.”  Jamie turned around and pulled the locker room door open, disappearing inside and leaving Sid standing alone in the hallway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later, Jamie and Sid sat next to each other, at least acting civil, for the Kylie Report.  They were showing it early today because most of the guys wanted to go watch the women’s gold medal game between the U.S. and Finland, who had upset Canada.

Sid sat straight in his chair, his arms folded across the front of his chest defiantly.  His face lacked his normal broad smile which was always present at these events.  The tension between he and Jamie palpable to everyone.

Olli came in and took one look at the two of them.  He shook his head slowly and sat down next to Brian.

“Trouble?”

“Yep.”

“Jamie?”

“Yep.”

Olli sighed.  One of the unusual dynamics the Penguins’ locker room had needed to adjust to over the years was having a married couple on the team.  Like most marriages, there were up and down days, disagreements, and attitudes that filtered into the room on occasion.  It didn’t matter how hard they tried to keep it out, it happened.  Hell, other guys’ relationship troubles often found their way into the room.  The difference there was that you only saw one side.  With Sid and Jamie, you got both barrels some days.

“What did Jim-Bob do now?”

“You saw the Russia game.”  Brian leaned in close and whispered.  “Take a wild guess.”

Olli rolled his eyes.  “Why does he do shit like that?”

“I yelled at him.”  Brian sighed.  “Look, I know you won’t use it against him if you play, but he’s hurt.  Bone bruise.  Last night it kept him up, couldn’t get comfortable until he took some pain meds.”

“Fuck.  Why’s he gonna keep playing?  What’s the point of getting hurt worse?”

“He’s a stubborn fuck.” 

Everyone else had filtered in by then, and Jamie starts the video.

_Crosby Olympics – Biathlon (Modified)_

“Modified?”  Geno asks.  “What mean?  How modify?”

“Watch.”  Sid huffed.  Yeah.  He was in a bad mood, Olli thought.

_Teams –_

_Estelle Fleury and Marc-Andre Fleury_

_Scarlett Fleury and Conor Sheary_

_Alex Letang and Kris Letang_

_Olivia Dumoulin and Tristan Jarry_

_Nikita Malkin and Bryan Rust_

_Kylie Crosby and Jake Guentzel_

The caption faded to black and came back to life with the six teams lined up at the start line.  The guys were sitting on round sleds holding Nerf guns.  The kids were on skis, wearing little harnesses with lines attached to the sleds. 

The room filled with laughter.

“That doesn’t seem fair.”  Knuckles chuckled.  “I wouldn’t want to have to pull those asses around.”

“Too funny.”  Draisaitl said.

Unlike the previous videos, which had been accompanied by music, this one had sound.  You could hear the guys yelling encouragement.

_“Mush!  Mush!”_

_“Come on!  Let’s go!”_

_“Giddy up!  Come on!  Go!  Go! Go!”_

The kids tugged and tugged but couldn’t get the sleds to move on the fake snow.  After a couple of minutes, they all threw their ski poles down and turned around.

_“Wait minute!”  Kylie said, hands on hips.  “This not how it’s sposed to be.”_

_“Rewind!”  All the kids yell in unison._

The video rewinds in fast motion, then faded to black.  When it comes back, the teams are reversed, the kids on the sleds and the guys doing the pulling.  A caption explaining the modified format appears.

_Rules –_

_Skiers must pull sleds for one lap of the course.  Then the sledders must shoot five Nerf balls at the target area, trying to get the balls in baskets.  For each miss, the skiers must take a penalty lap before picking up their sled for the final lap._

_“We have an interesting line-up for today’s event.”  Luc says over the caption._

_“That’s for sure, Luc.  Any odds on favorite for this?”_

_“Well, in the sking part, my money’s on little Cherry Sheary.  Short and low to the ground, I think he has an advantage.  In the shooting, my money’s on Nikita Malkin to come away with a clean round.”_

_“I think you’re right there, I was watching him earlier, he had no trouble hitting the targets.  I think, though, that Jake “Goo Goo Doll” Guentzel will give him a run for his money.”  Diane says._

_“Let’s see how this plays out.”_

An air horn signals the start and the guys take off around the course that is laid out in Sid and Jamie’s backyard.  It’s a sprint to the first turn, with Conor getting there first.  His sled, with Scarlett laughing hysterically, slides into Kris, knocking him over.  There may have been some swearing in French.

Watching the hockey players trying to cross-country ski while pulling the sleds was the most comical thing yet.  There was a lot of grabbing at shirts, ski poles being used to whack at the competition instead of being used the way they were meant to be, and lots of falling as they shouldered into each other.

As they came around to the shooting range the first time, Conor and Scarlett were just ahead of Kylie and Jake, Rusty and Nikki a close third, followed by the others.  They pulled in to the shooting area and Conor helped Scarlett to the line.  Jake did the same for Kylie.  A short distance away were the targets, several large laundry baskets held by Kayla, Vero, Anna and Catherine, along with Conor’s wife Jordan and Bryan’s wife Kelsey.

The boys loaded the Nerf guns for the kids, who stood on the firing line.  Once they had the gun, the kids started firing at the targets.  The three wives darted back and forth trying to catch the balls.  When Nikki was shooting, Catherine knocked Anna out of the way, so his shot missed.

“That is penalty!”  Geno hollered.  “Two minutes interference.”

“All’s fair G!”  Brian snickered.  Kayla had caught four out of five shots by Olivia so far.  Then, as Olivia shot her final ball, Vero pushed in front of Kayla so that it missed.

“No fair!”  Brian yelled.

“See.  Is no all fair.”  Geno protested.

_Conor – 2 penalty laps_

_Jake – 2 penalty laps_

_Flower – 1 penalty lap_

_Tristan – 1 penalty lap_

_Bryan – 1 penalty lap_

_Kris – 1 penalty lap_

The penalty laps looked even more like roller derby than the speed skating competition had.  That had been all show, the skiing was the real deal.  At one point, Kris ended up under Tristan and Brian, all tripped up by Flower.  Jake and Conor then both took out Flower just before starting their second penalty lap.  It was a wild scramble as everyone got up and back on track.  Once the penalty laps were completed, they skied back over to retrieve their sledders for the final lap.

Somehow, to no one’s surprise really, all six teams ended up bunched together again for the last lap. 

_“This is setting up for a tight finish.”  Luc commented.  “Who’s going to make it back around first?”_

At the end, it was a photo finish between Conor and Bryan.  Everyone cheered when it was announced that Scarlett, on her sled, had crossed the line just ahead of Nikki, making her and Conor the first team over the line for the win.

After the medal ceremony, the screen went black and the words _Bonus Clips_ appeared.

The next thing on the screen was all the guys gathered around the snow machine.  Rusty and Conor were reading the instructions and trying to tell the others what to do.

 _How many Penguins does it take…_ came up as the caption.  Eventually, they figured it out, though, because the scene changed to them spraying snow around the yard.  And, on the deck.  And on each other.  And on the kids.

Then there were scenes of Stelly and Alex trying to pull their fathers on the sleds.  Kris and Flower weren’t making it easy on them.  They kept grabbing at each other, pushing and shoving, which threw the kids off balance as the ropes tugged their harnesses.  Next, the two dads had picked up Nerf guns and were shooting at the kids’ backs. 

There were scenes of the utter chaos that is involved when getting four small children organized and doing anything together.  Alex and Stelly trying to help corral the other four kids.  Vero trying to get them to all stand in line.  Practice with the Nerf guns that turned into a free for all.  Several takes before Kylie got her lines right and they got all of them to say rewind at the same time. 

And then, there was the snowball fight.  By the end, the room was howling with laughter.

The final shot was all the Penguins, the wives, Luc, Diane, and all the kids gathered together.

 _“Miss you!”_ They all shouted and waved.  “ _Love you!”_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“USA!  USA!  USA!”

The cheer filled the rink at the women’s gold medal game later that day.  It was the U.S. versus Finland, who had shocked Canada in a stunning upset.  Late in the third period, Team USA was up by a goal.

Jamie sat next to Brian.  They were sitting with Brian’s family.  Sid, was in another section, sitting with his parents and Taylor.  Brian kept looking over at Jamie, who was paying more attention to his phone than he was the game.

“Sid?”

“Some of them.”  Jamie barely looked up.  “Segs, too.”

“Oh.”

Brian turned back to the game.  Amanda Kessel got a break away on a long pass.  She had a one-on-one against the Finnish goalie.  She made a beautiful move, acting like she was going to shoot straight on, then going backhand top shelf.  The crowd erupted as she put the U.S. up by two goals.

“She’s amazing!  Still hard to believe she’s Phil’s sister.” Brian commented.

“Uh huh.”  Jamie mumbled.

“Did you see that save?  Fuck, your missing a great game, Fluff.”  Brian grabbed at Jamie’s phone.  “What’s so important?  You still fighting with Sid?”

Jamie jerked away from Brian’s grabby hands.  “Knock it off, Dume-ass.”

“You are.  You’re still fighting with Sid.”

“No, I’m not.”  Jamie retorted.  “Sid is still fighting with me.”

“You two are pathetic.”  Brian snorted.

“I want to go out tonight.  You wanna go out?”  Jamie asks.

“Your chest not bothering you?  Cause last night.”  Brian raises an eyebrow, suspicious of Jamie’s intent.

“I’m fine.  And Sid says I can’t go cause I’m hurt.  So, fuck him.  I’m going out.”

“God, like I said, pathetic.”  Brian rolled his eyes.

“Segs is going.”

“That spells trouble.”

“You wanna go?  You can chaperone.”  Jamie smirks.

“Not a chance, I’ll pass.  If you’re out to prove a point to Sid, I’m gonna stay out of the middle of it.”


	13. Party Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a video of their fight posted.
> 
> After dancing and carousing late into the night, Jamie Crosby was seen leaving with Russian figure skater Anika Belikova. The two headed back to the Russian dorms, where Crosby was seen leaving a couple of hours later.
> 
> Sid stopped reading.
> 
> “This is not good.” He whispers.

Jamie strolls into the club behind Tyler and Bennie.  The place is packed with athletes.

“What are we drinking tonight, boys?”  Bennie turns and asks.

“Just water.”  Jamie says. 

“I’ll take a beer.”  Tyler answers.  “Find us a table?”

Bennie scans the room and points to the far side where a few of the Russian hockey players are sitting.  “Ovi’s over there.  See if they have room until we can find a spot.”

Jamie and Tyler head for the Russians.

“Vesnushki!”  Alex calls out as Jamie approaches.  “Is favorite Penguin.  Come to party without boring husband I hear.”

Jamie can see Geno tucked in behind Alex next to the wall.  He gives him a stern look.

“Sidney tell you to come spy on me?”  Jamie asks accusingly. 

“Of course no.  We have day off so come enjoy night life.”  Alex assures him. 

For some reason Jamie doesn’t believe him.  It might have to do with the guilty look on Geno’s face, who dips his chin sheepishly and looks away.  Jamie leans to Tyler and takes his hand, pulling him to the dance floor.  They slip in between a bunch of people and start dancing.  A couple of songs later, the music changes to something slower and Tyler sides up next to Jamie.

“Hey, big boy.”  Tyler giggles, laying his hands on Jamie’s chest.  “Dance with me?”

Jamie hems and haws for a minute, making a show of looking around the room for another partner.  Finally he rests his hands on Tyler’s waist and pulls him close.

“I guess you’ll have to do.”  He laughs.

After that song ends, they wander back to the table where Bennie has arrived with their drinks.  There’s a dark-haired woman standing next to Alex, speaking to him in Russian and pointing at Jamie and Tyler.

“Baby Penguin, this is Anika.  She want meet famous hockey players.”  Alex introduces her.  “Anika is figure skater.”

“Nice to meet you.”  Jamie says, holding his hand out. 

She takes it and pulls til he bends so she can kiss him on each cheek.  She does the same to Tyler, leaning to say something to Alex after she lets go of his hand.  Jamie laughs out loud.  Tyler scrunches his face, confused.

“What?”  He asks.

“Rubber ducky, you’re the one.  You make bath time so much fun.”  Jamie sings.

“Oh fuck me.”  Tyler groans.  “That photo is going to haunt me the rest of my life.”

“Anika, would you like to dance?”  Jamie laughs at Tyler as he holds his hand out.  “With me and the duck man?”

“Is that what she called me?”  Tyler whispers to Jamie once they get out on the dance floor.  “Duck man?”

“Ducky.  Now why didn’t I think of that nickname before.”  Jamie grins.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sid’s phone chimes.

JB:  _They’re having a good time._

Sid:  _Causing trouble?_

JB:  _You can decide for yourself_

A video comes through.

Jamie and Tyler are on the dance floor at the same club Sid had been at with them before.  Tyler is in front of Jamie, his back pressed to Jamie’s chest.  They are swaying to some song.  Jamie has his arms wrapped around Tyler’s waist, holding him close.  Tyler has one arm resting on top of Jamie’s, the other hand is resting on the back of Jamie’s neck.  Tyler has his head back against Jamie’s shoulder, eyes closed.

It’s all very… sexy.

Sid smiles.

Sid:  _Nice._

JB:  _That’s about as sexy as it’s gotten.  So…_

Sid figures it’s safe to turn in for the night.  Bennie and Segs will keep an eye on Jamie, and given Bennie’s comments, Jamie doesn’t seem to be out to cause trouble, no matter what he said earlier.

The next morning, he wakes up to Connor yelling.

“Sid!  Sid!”  Connor says.  “Shut your phone up!”

Sid’s phone is blowing up.  It’s non-stop chiming and ringtones as texts and phone calls come pouring in.  This can’t be good.

He retrieves the phone from the nightstand and groggily rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he tries to focus on the screen in the dark room.  He catches the time, 5 am.  What in god’s name is happening?  Then his brain wakes up.  Jamie.

Fuck.

He goes for the text first.

Flower:  _What the fuck did you do now?_

Tanger:  _What’s going on?  Please tell me this story is not true!_

Flower:  _Sidney Patrick Crosby…  answer your fucking phone!_

There are about a hundred other texts from teammates, Luc, Diane, and Brisson of all people.  Now Sid’s worried.

He opens one of the video texts.

It’s Jamie and Tyler dancing.  No big deal.  Except they aren’t alone.  There is a woman sandwiched in between them.  All three of them grinding against each other seductively.  She’s facing Jamie, with her back against Tyler.  Jamie’s got his hands on her hips and he’s…  he’s kissing her. 

Well that’s unexpected.

As the video continues, Jamie pulls away from her, and leans forward to… kiss Tyler.

Who kisses back it looks like.

Well that’s really unexpected.

Sid sits up in bed.  He opens another video.

Jamie is dancing with another guy in this one, not Tyler.  He has his hands on the guys hips and is rocking their hips to the music.  The guy is tall, almost as tall as Jamie, and built like a brick shit house, well defined muscles clearing outlined in the tight, dark colored t-shirt he’s wearing.  He’s got his arms draped over Jamie’s shoulders.  They aren’t pressed against each other, there’s space between them.  They look loose and relaxed, just dancing.  Then the guy’s hands slide down Jamie’s back to firmly grip his ass and pull his hips forward.  The guy puts his head on Jamie’s shoulder and nuzzles into his neck.

Sid opens another video.

Jamie and Tyler are dancing again.  Tyler’s behind Jamie this time, hands on his hips.  Jamie’s hands are reaching back, resting on Tyler’s hips.  The woman from the earlier video appears.  She steps up in front of Jamie and presses herself against him, he hands running up and down his arms.  Tyler reaches past Jamie to hold onto her hips, so they cage Jamie between them this time.  Jamie, however, turns in Tyler’s arms, putting his back to her.  She wraps her arms around his chest, laying her head on his back.  They dance that way through one song.  When the music changes, Tyler lets go of Jamie, who turns back around and wraps his arms around the woman.  He lifts her up, so he can kiss her. 

Sid is not amused.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he goes to look at the headlines.

_Trouble in Paradise?  Crosby’s Feuding at Olympics!_

_Olympic Rivalry Ends Hockey’s Same-Sex Marriages_

_Hockey’s New Bad Boy?_

_Hockey’s Power Couple Headed to Divorce Court_

_Younger Crosby Parties Night Away – Husband No Where To Be Seen_

_Married USA Hockey Player and Russian Skater?_

_Anything Goes at Olympics?_

_Sidney Crosby’s Cheating Husband_

Sid goes back to the videos. 

There are numerous videos now of Jamie dancing with Tyler.  Several were sent by Bennie, so Sid’s not concerned.  It’s all the other videos.  Ones of Jamie dancing with that women, who must be the Russian skater.  Jamie dancing with several other guys.  Jamie dancing with other women and guys.  Then there is the last video.  The one linked to a Deadspin story, the one with the headline about Sid’s cheating husband.

Jamie is leaving the club.  He’s not with Benn and Seguin.  He’s not with any other hockey player.  He’s with the tall, dark-haired woman.  He has his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight against him.  She’s got one arm around his waist, the other hand on his chest, snuggled up against his side.  They are both laughing and smiling.  Sid knows he shouldn’t, but he goes to the story, telling himself to take it with a grain of salt, it’s Deadspin.

_Jamie Crosby spent the night out partying in the Olympic Village without his husband and Pittsburgh Penguin teammate Sidney Crosby.  There’s been noted tension between hockey’s power couple at these Olympics as the younger Crosby opted to play for Team USA instead of playing for Team Canada with his husband.  That conflict hit a boiling point yesterday when the two were seen having a heated argument outside the USA locker room._

There’s a video of their fight posted.

_After dancing and carousing late into the night, Jamie Crosby was seen leaving with Russian figure skater Anika Belikova.  The two headed back to the Russian dorms, where Crosby was seen leaving a couple of hours later._

Sid stopped reading.

“This is not good.”  He whispers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie sits across the table from Sully.  He has his elbows on the table and his face in his hands.  Sully is calmly eating his breakfast.

“How?”  Jamie says into his hands, then lifts his head to look at his coach.  “The press isn’t allowed in the village.”

“A bunch of people, athletes, posted video on social media.”  Sully tells him, taking a bite of omelet.  “I’m not sure of all the details.”

“That’s not supposed to be allowed either.”  Jamie laments.

“Well, it did.  So we deal with it.”

“Fuck.”  Jamie groans.

“You should eat.  Your food’s getting cold.”  Sully says.  He keeps eating, not looking at Jamie.

“I’m sorry.”

“Little late for sorry.  Besides, I think it’s Sid you need to be apologizing to.”  Sully takes a bite of toast, chewing slowly.  He sets his fork down on his plate and finally looks across the table at Jamie.  “Torts thinks you need scratched for the rest of the tournament.”

“He would.”  Jamie chuckles, hoping to make light of the situation.  Sully doesn’t laugh, his face as serious as Jamie’s ever seen.

“I’m not so sure he’s wrong.”

“There’s nothing in team policy that says we can’t go out.”  Jamie sits up straight and lays his hands on his lap, picking up the napkin he’d had there.  He twists the napkin in his hands.  “And, I wasn’t drinking.”

“I know.  I talked to G already.”

“He was there to spy on me.  Fucker.”  Jamie huffs.  “Ya know, Sid probably asked him.  Fucker treats me like I’m still a kid.  Like I can’t…”

“If you didn’t act like a child, he wouldn’t treat you like a child.”  Sully interrupts Jamie.

Jamie pulls his head back in shock, his mouth gapped open.  Under the table he pulls the paper napkin into two pieces.

“I don’t.”  Jamie stammers.  He’s not sure what to say.

“Sometimes.  You do.  You are.”  Sully states.  “Look.  I remember this, mostly confident, mature kid from that first time I met you.  I’ve seen you deal with a lot of issues, and some serious injuries.  I love you like a son, not just a player, but there are times.”

Jamie drops his chin, lowering his gaze and avoiding eye contact with Sully.

“You and Sid are both stubborn and strong-willed.  You butt heads on some of the strangest things.   But, that’s typical with married couples.  You, however, seem to have this thing about playing when you’re hurt.  The only time you didn’t was after the injury in Toronto.  Since then, I’ve seen you do it again and again.  That’s when Sid gets over-protective.  He says something.  You get defensive.  And.  Well, the little kid throwing a tantrum comes out.”

Jamie starts to protest, but Sully stops him.

“That’s what this was.  You threw a tantrum because Sid tried to tell you what to do.  I’ve already had a chat with him.  Now it’s your turn to listen.”

“Okay.”  Jamie whispers.

“You threw a tantrum.  Normally, nobody outside the Pens sees it.  This time the world saw it.  But.”  Sully’s voice and features soften.  “It’s not the worst thing that could have happened.”

Jamie nods.  “Are you scratching me?”

“No.  Not unless they make me.  But, no more late nights.  Is that clear?”  Sully smiles at him.  “And you fix this thing with Sid.  Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay.  If you want, you can go sit with Dumo.  I think you’ve been punished enough.”

Jamie gets up, taking his plate and glass.  He looks across the dining room at Brian, who smiles and points to the empty chair.  Instead, Jamie takes his dishes to the tubs set up for dirty dishes, dumps the uneaten food in the garbage and tosses his dishes in the tubs.  He walks out of the dining room, head down.


	14. Spectacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie pushed the hood back. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, letting the warm sun wash over his face. He sighed and opened his eyes, squinting up at the sky for a second before letting his head drop forward.
> 
> “It’s not just me, though. It’s us. It’s our future. It’s Kylie’s future. I need to think about us and not just me. Together, remember.”
> 
> “I think we both forgot to think that way.” Sid leans against Jamie. “So? You okay?”
> 
> “Yeah.” Jamie says, less than convincingly.
> 
> “Yeah, eh? Cause I was thinkin.” Sid leans closer to Jamie, letting his temple rest against Jamie’s. “Olympic sex is the best. And, make-up sex is the best. So, Olympic make-up sex should be spectacular.”
> 
> Jamie grins and looks at his watch. “My team’s practicing. Place will be empty for a good two hours.”

There aren’t a lot of people around the ice hockey venue, not this early in the day.  Qualifying games don’t start for another few hours.  There are teams practicing, though, so the area isn’t completely barren of people.

Jamie sits on a bench outside the facility.  He’s got a hoodie on under a bulky Team USA jacket.  The hood is pulled up over his head with a good couple of inches of material pulled forward past the end of his face.  He’s got a pair of dark sunglasses on as well.  It’s cold, but not too cold, so his jacket is unzipped.  He’s got his hands shoved in the front pocket of the hoodie.  His head’s down, shoulders rolled forward.  For a giant hockey player, he looks very small sitting on the bench by himself.

He's staring at the ground, scuffing his foot on the sidewalk.  The material of his sweatshirt moves as the fingers of his right hand twist the ring on his left hand.  A pair of feet appear in his frame of vision.  A sneakered foot bumps his shoe.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”  Jamie replies softly.

Sid steps over and sits down next to Jamie.  There’s a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence as they just sit there before Jamie talks.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”  Sid says.

“You know.  I never thought.  It kinda got, well, I didn’t plan for it to get like this.”  He hasn’t looked up, hasn’t quit working his foot over the cement sidewalk.

“You had quite the night.”  Sid bumps his shoulder against Jamie’s.  “That was some show.”

“Chubbs said he was sending you video, so Tyler and I thought we’d have a little fun.  That’s all it was, you know that.”

“And the skater?”  Sid knows, but he’s not letting him off the hook yet.

“Friend of Alex’s.”

“And the stud?”

“Bobsledder.  Canadian.”

“I see.”  Sid says, sounding serious.  “Yep, that was some show.”

“I’m sorry.”  Jamie whispers, then finally turns to look at Sid.  “You know, I’d never do anything to hurt you on purpose.”

“I know.  And I’m not hurt.”  Sid slips his hand inside the edge of Jamie’s hood and brushes his hand over Jamie’s cheek.  Jamie leans his face into the touch.  “I was just worried about you.”

Jamie sighs heavily. “Isn’t there some rule or something about not posting private stuff online?”

“Nope.  This isn’t Vegas.  What happens here doesn’t always stay here.” 

“Fuck.”  Jamie looks back down at his shoes and leans forward, hunching over.

“I’m sorry.”  Sid says, laying a hand on Jamie’s back.  He runs his fingertips up and down Jamie’s spine, lightly, a soothing touch he knows Jamie likes.

“For what?  I’m the one that fucked up.”

“I forget sometimes.”

Jamie sits up straight, he reaches up and takes his sunglasses off, then turns to Sid.

“You forget what?”

“The way your brain works.”  Sid smiles at him.  “It’s been so long since you’ve had any problems.  I forgot.  I forgot what you deal with every day, the PTSD, everything.  I forgot how it screws with how you think about things, why it makes you do things.  Like play hurt.”

“It’s not an excuse for me to act the way I did.”

“No.  But I need to remember that you aren’t still a kid.  And, you’re right, just because we’re married I shouldn’t control what you do.  It’s your life, your career.”

Jamie pushed the hood back.  He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, letting the warm sun wash over his face.  He sighed and opened his eyes, squinting up at the sky for a second before letting his head drop forward.

“It’s not just me, though.  It’s us.  It’s our future.  It’s Kylie’s future.  I need to think about us and not just me.  Together, remember.”

“I think we both forgot to think that way.”  Sid leans against Jamie.  “So?  You okay?”

“Yeah.”  Jamie says, less than convincingly.

“Yeah, eh?  Cause I was thinkin.”  Sid leans closer to Jamie, letting his temple rest against Jamie’s.  “Olympic sex is the best.  And, make-up sex is the best.  So, Olympic make-up sex should be spectacular.”

Jamie grins and looks at his watch.  “My team’s practicing.  Place will be empty for a good two hours.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  Sid laughs, kissing Jamie’s cheek.

They stand up and Sid holds out his hand, palm up to Jamie.  Jamie puts his hand in Sid’s and lets Sid pull him in to a long hug before they start walking, hand-in-hand, towards Jamie’s room.

“So.”  Sid says with a questioning tone.  “How was the kissing?”

“Not bad.  She used too much tongue.”

“And the stud muffin?”  Sid raises an eyebrow.

“Good.  But not as good as this hockey player I know.”

Sid smiles at that, looking pretty smug and very pleased with himself.  He squeezes Jamie’s hand.  “That’s my boy.”

“Yeah, I mean, Segs is an amazing kisser.  Best smooching I’ve ever had.”  Jamie smiles and waggles his eyebrows at Sid.  “May have to try him out again.”

“You’re such a brat.”  Sid punches Jamie’s shoulder with his free hand.  “It’s a good thing I love you, you asshole.”

Fifteen minutes later, Sid had Jamie in Jamie’s bedroom and was stripping him out of his clothes.  Jamie was just as anxiously tugging at Sid’s shirt, trying to get it up over Sid’s head and off.  Shoes were kicked off and pants shed in record time.  All the while, mouths found the other’s and kissed, sloppily and hurriedly.  Hands skimmed over skin, touching and being touched.

“Need to slow down, baby boy.”  Sid breathed against Jamie’s shoulder, as he trailed kisses over Jamie’s collarbone.  “Want to take my time.”

“Uh huh.”  Jamie murmured, bringing his hands to either side of Sid’s face and tipping it up for another deep kiss.  “Slow.  Right.”

Sid backed Jamie up until Jamie’s legs hit the bed, at which point Jamie pulled away from kissing Sid.  He climbed on the bed and kneeled in the middle, patting the mattress next to him.  Sid just smiled and shook his head.  Instead, Sid steps towards the head of the bed and grabs a couple of pillows, piling them up behind Jamie.  Then he digs around in Jamie’s bag.

“Side pocket.”  Jamie tells him.  Sid retrieves the lube for which he’d been searching.

“Lay back.”  Sid says as he climbs on the bed next to Jamie.

Jamie flips over and props his head and shoulders up on the pillows, he stretches his legs out.  Sid settles next to him, propping himself up on his elbow.  Sid squirts a little bit of lube on the tip of Jamie’s cock, taking a moment to watch as it flows down over the head, then Sid takes Jamie’s hand and guides it to Jamie’s cock.  Jamie wraps his hand around his own cock and Sid covers Jamie’s hand with his own.  Together they start working Jamie’s hard cock, stroking up and down the shaft.

Sid leans in, presses his lips to Jamie’s shoulder, kissing lightly.  Jamie lets his head fall back on the pillows, closes his eyes and just enjoys the sensations spreading from his cock.  Sid works his way across the top of Jamie’s shoulder, teeth nipping lightly at the tender skin.  He takes his time, pausing to nuzzle into Jamie’s neck and suck what will be a very noticeable mark on his neck.  Sid holds his lips to Jamie’s throat, marveling at the vibrations as Jamie hums happily. 

Sid kisses up the line of Jamie’s neck, nibbles at an earlobe, then trails kisses along Jamie’s jaw.  When he finally gets to Jamie’s mouth, Jamie’s lips are parted slightly, small noises escaping his throat.  Sid’s lips brush over Jamie’s lightly and Jamie lifts his head, chasing them.  Sid lets Jamie come to the kiss, covering Jamie’s mouth with his.  The kiss is slow, lazy and comfortable.  It’s easy between them when they’re like this.  Familiar and done without thought or worry. 

Sid can tell, just from how Jamie responds, that Jamie’s sinking into the place he goes when they’re together.  The deeper Jamie goes, the more relaxed he gets.  Sid just keeps kissing him, every so often taking Jamie’s lower lip in his teeth to tug and suck, bringing low moans from Jamie.  At one point, Jamie’s hand falls away from his cock, fisting into the sheets at his side instead, as Sid’s hand stroked up and down, Sid’s palm rolling over the head of Jamie’s cock with each up stroke.  Jamie starts to arch his hips, thrusting up into Sid’s hand.

Sid rolls over so he’s on top of Jamie, who lets his legs slide apart.  Jamie raises his knees, giving Sid room between his legs.  He hooks his heels behind Sid’s thighs.  Sid brings their hips together, rubbing his hard cock against Jamie’s, letting their balls press together.  The precome leaking from both their cocks helps with the friction for skin against skin, but as Sid rolls his hips back and forth, the heat starts to spread up their cocks.

Jamie opens his eyes to look up at Sid.  They are dark, pupils wide, only a thin ring of green visible.  Jamie has a faraway look, like he’s there, but he’s not.  Sid slips and arm behind Jamie’s neck, propping himself up on his elbow so he could hover over Jamie.  With his other hand, Sid cupped Jamie’s cheek, his thumb tracing circles over Jamie’s cheekbone.  Sid leaned down to kiss him some more.  When he pulled away, Jamie’s eyes were closed again.

“What do you want?”  Sid asked.  “Like this?  Is it enough?”

“Mmmm….”  Jamie hummed.

“That’s not really an answer.”  Sid chuckled, kissing Jamie’s cheek.

“Uh…  uh huh…”  Jamie sighed.  “This.  This is good.”

Sid held Jamie’s cheek, softly kissing his cheek, eyelids, forehead, down the bridge of Jamie’s nose and back to his soft, red lips.  Jamie’s cheeks are flushed red, a bright shade that spreads down his neck and over his shoulders as he lays beneath Sid.  Jamie’s hands clench the fabric of the bedsheets, opening and closing, pulling at the material.  His legs tense, his feet pushing on Sid’s legs, his ass, urging him to rock his hips faster.  But Sid keeps up his slow steady pace, feeling the pressure and need for release building in Jamie.

“Don’t come.”  Sid says firmly, not quite a commanding tone, but close.

“No.”  Jamie whimpers.  “Sid?”

Sid sits up, sitting back on his heels.  He finds the lube and pours a generous amount on his cock and gives it a couple of strokes to spread it over the head.  He tosses the tube down again and lines the head of his cock up with Jamie’s waiting hole.  Slowly he rocks his hips forward, forcing the tip of his cock past the tight ring of muscle.  Jamie gasps.  Sid slides in, inch by inch, until his balls hit Jamie’s ass.  He grinds his cock into Jamie’s ass using small, tight circles of his hips.  Jamie’s squeezing the sheets with his hands, trying to hold off his orgasm for Sid.

Sid leans forward over Jamie, again sliding his arm under Jamie’s neck.  He kisses him, pressing into Jamie until he finally starts kissing back between soft gasps as Sid starts to roll his hips, thrusting in and out of Jamie with the subtle movement of his hips.  Jamie wraps his legs around Sid, trying to pull him in tighter with his legs.

“Look at me, baby boy.”  Sid whispers against Jamie’s mouth as he lifts his head a little. 

Jamie’s eyes flutter open slowly and lock on Sid’s.  Sid slips his hand into Jamie’s hair, twining his fingers in it.  He tugs gently, pulling Jamie’s head back.  Jamie groans, but keeps his eyes fixed on Sid’s.  Sid rolls his hips.  Slow.  Deliberate.  His cock slipping out just an inch or two before driving it back in to the hilt.

“This what you wanted?  Dancing like that last night?  Get me all worked up?”  Sid says, his lips nearly touching Jamie’s.  “Make me jealous?  Hhhhhmmmmmm?  I think sometimes you like arguing just so we can make-up.  Is that right?”

Sid’s watching Jamie.  Can see it in Jamie’s eyes as his words take Jamie back down into his head.  Jamie’s described the feeling to Sid before.  Floating.  Falling.  Anchored to Sid’s voice, but just a feeling of complete contentment.  Letting all the sensations Sid’s providing wash over him.  Around him. 

“Let go, baby boy.”  Sid whispers.  “Let go.”

Jamie closes his eyes.  Sid starts snapping his hips faster as he gets close to coming.  He holds his face next to Jamie’s, cheeks touching, each breathing in quick gasps that send puffs of warm air against the other.  Sid’s whole body tenses and shudders as he drives his cock into Jamie and comes.  It’s only a second before he thrusts in and out several more times.  Once he’s spent, he lets his softening cock slip out of Jamie.

Jamie lets his legs fall to the bed on either side of Sid.  He hasn’t let himself come yet.

“What do you want?”  Sid questions, his body lax against Jamie.

“Hand.”  Jamie says softly.  “Need a hand.”

Sid shifts so he’s beside Jamie on the bed.  He reaches down and takes Jamie’s swollen cock in his hand, the head red and glistening with precome.  His fingers squeeze around the shaft, applying just enough pressure to make Jamie squirm as he arches his hips into Sid’s hand.  Jamie thrust up once, twice, a third time and then he’s coming over Sid’s hand and spurting come onto his own abs.

“Damn.”  Jamie swears once he’s done.  “You were right.”

“Yeah?”  Sid lays his head on Jamie’s shoulder and drapes his arm over Jamie’s waist.

“Spectacular.”


	15. Crosby Olympics Event VI - Ski Jumping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night, after the last of the qualifying games, the players gather for the next installment of the Crosby Olympics. They also relish the chance to chirp Jamie about his late-night escapade.
> 
> Once they all get it out of their system, Jamie starts the next video.
> 
> Crosby Olympics – Event VI - Ski Jumping
> 
> Whoops and hollers fill the room. Jamie looks at Sid apprehensively. With Flower and Kris in the mix, there’s no telling what this event’s going to be like.

There’s a Team Canada jacket hanging on the door handle of his bedroom.  And, while his teammates tiptoe around the obvious implications, Brian has no fear.  He bangs on the door.

“You’d better not be defiling both beds, you assholes!”

“Please, God.”  Phil moans.  “Please don’t.”

“Why not?”  Brian hammers on the door again.  “Hello!  We’re back!  And I’d like to get into my room!”

The door opens, and Sid appears, wearing a pair of Jamie’s sweats and a t-shirt.

“Sssssssshhhhhhhh.”  He scolds Brian.  “He’s sleeping.”

“Too bad.”  Brian quips.  “He wouldn’t need a nap if he hadn’t stayed out all night.”

“Looks like you two have, uh, kissed and made up, though.”  Auston smirks, flopping down on the couch.

Sid turns red, and dips his head sheepishly.  Brian groans.

“They did more than fucking kiss.”  He pounds on the door above Sid’s head.  “Asshole!”

“Fuck off.”  Comes a muffled response from the bedroom.

“He’s not sleeping.”  Brian says.

“He was.”  Jamie opens the door.  “Until you started banging on the door.  Asshole.”

“I’m guessing the reports of your imminent divorce are greatly exaggerated.”  Phil chimes in, hoping to distract Jamie and Brian.

“Oh, no.  I’m divorcing him.”  Sid laughs.  “You want him?”

“Hell, no!”  Phil snorts.  “He’s way too much trouble.”

“Hey!”  Jamie protests.  “I’m not.”

Brian shoves past Jamie and into their room.  He comes back out a second later.

“Lucky for you.”  He smacks the back of Jamie’s head.  “I’d have had to hurt you.”

“Whiner.”  Jamie smacks him back.

“Where exactly were you all night, Jim-Bob?”  Phil asks.

“None of your business.”

“Oooooohhhhhhh.”  Auston laughs.  “She must have been really friendly.”

“I spent the night in G’s room.  Okay.”  Jamie snaps.  “If you must know.”

“Really?”  Brian questions.

“I didn’t want to wake you, and I didn’t want to sleep on the couch.”

“So you woke Geno up?”  Phil questioned.  “You’re either brave, or stupid.”

“He was up.  He walked Anika back to her room with me.  But, uh, somehow the press didn’t report that.  Him and Alex both.”

“That doesn’t make for a tantalizing story.”  Auston says. 

“Nope.”  Sid smiles.  “Anyway.  There is no story.  Everything’s good.  Eh, baby boy?”

“All good.”  Jamie smiles.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after the last of the qualifying games, the players gather for the next installment of the Crosby Olympics.  They also relish the chance to chirp Jamie about his late-night escapade.

Once they all get it out of their system, Jamie starts the next video.

_Crosby Olympics – Event VI - Ski Jumping_

Whoops and hollers fill the room.  Jamie looks at Sid apprehensively.  With Flower and Kris in the mix, there’s no telling what this event’s going to be like.

The screen fades to black and then the scene opens to a wide angle shot of Sid and Jamie’s back yard.  It pans the yard and settles on a giant slide.  There’s a pile of mattresses a few feet from the end.

_“Welcome to the Crosby Olympics.  Today were at the Sewickley Ski Jumping venue for the large hill competition.  We have a great line-up, featuring some of the best jumpers in the world.  Let’s meet the competitors, shall we.”_

Estelle’s the commentator.  Along with Alex.

The camera cuts out and comes back to a smiling Flower.  The caption reads _The Flying Fleury._

_“I have been jumping my whole life.”  He says.  “Well, okay.  I am better at falling.  But I can feel victory in the air today.”_

Next up is Kris.  His caption reads, _Inventor of the Tanger Take-off._

_“It’s all in the legs.  You got to get lift.  I’m surprised Flower gets anything from those chicken legs of his.”_

Jake was next in line, listed as _JakenBake,_ Alex asks about the nickname _._

_“Any time a teammate came for dinner, all I could make was Shake ‘n Bake.  I guess that’s why.”_

_Conor the Condor_ is next, followed by Kylie _Killer_ Crosby and _Soaring Scarlett_ Fleury.

_“First up is the Flying Fleury.”  Alex says.  “I’m really not expecting much from him.”_

_“Me either.”  Estelle laughs._

Flower stands on top of the slide.  He’s wearing a short pair of skis.  He tilts them forward and starts down the snow-covered slide, crouching down.  Right when he hits the end of the slide he springs up and takes off.   And lands flat on his stomach five feet away on the mattresses. 

_“Oh.  Just what we thought.  No lift from those spindly goalie legs.”  Estelle giggles.  “I don’t think that landing’s going to earn him any style points either.”_

_“Let’s see what the judges say.  Our jumpers can earn a possible total of 30 points.  Each judge scoring their jump on a scale of one to ten.”_

The camera pans to Luc, Diane, and Vero who hold up score cards.  Luc and Vero give him a two, Diane a one.

“They’re going to let Kylie and Scarlett do that?”  Jamie leans over and whispers to Sid.  “Are they nuts?”

“They aren’t going to let them get hurt.  Relax.”  Sid whispers back.  He takes Jamie’s hand and holds it on his lap, their fingers laced together.  Jamie shrugs and turns his attention back to the video.

Kris is standing on the top of the slide when the camera pans back.  He starts down the slide and when he hits the bottom, he springs up.  Unlike Flower, he gets a little height and manages to stay on his feet for the landing.  Or so the video is edited to show, because it’s pretty obvious.

_“Oh yes!  The impressive Tanger Take-off!”  Estelle exclaims._

_“A perfect jump and a perfect landing!”  Alex says proudly.  “I expect high scores from our judges.”_

Vero and Luc give Kris eights and Diane gives him a nine.

Jake goes and has a good jump, wobbling on the landing, but staying on his feet.  He gets three sevens.  Conor follows and he crashes at the end of the slide, trying to spring, but only managing a short hop.  He lands on the ground right in front of the slide and topples over.  He doesn’t try to get up, so Flower and Kris come over, pick him up, and carry him away from the slide.

_“Oh, no score for the Condor on his first jump.  Too bad.”  Alex laughs.  “Next up is Killer Crosby.  She has excellent form and has also mastered the Tanger Take-off.  I expect a great jump, Estelle.”_

_“Me too, Alex.  Looks like she’s ready.  Let’s watch.”  Estelle comments._

Kylie is standing at the top of the slide, already crouched down in a squatting position over her skis.  The room is silent as she leans forward and goes down the slide.  At the bottom, she springs up.  And the room erupts in cheers, then laughter.

She’s evidently wearing a harness and wires, cause the scene looks like she is soaring through the air, leaning out over her skis that keep flopping up and down.  The shot then cuts to her on the mattresses, executing a perfect landing.  Everybody claps and yells.

_“What a beautiful jump.  Such style.  Perfect form.”  Estelle announces.  “The best we’ve seen today.”_

_“Our judges agree.  That’s a perfect score for Killer.  And that’s why she has that nickname, she just killed the competition.”  Alex says._

_“We still have one jumper to go, Alex.  I think Soaring Scarlett may give Killer some stiff competition today.  She was practicing her take-offs at breakfast.”  Estelle smiles._

The camera goes to Scarlett at the top of the slide.  She skis down and jumps, and just like Kylie, the scene changes to her flying through the air.  She too executes a perfect landing.  The whole room cheers.

_“Wow!  Awesome!”  Estelle yells.  “At least one of the Fleury’s is doing well today!”_

_“And that’s another perfect 30 from our judges!”  Alex shouts.  “So far, it’s a tie for first as we go into our second, and final round of jumps.”_

Flower goes first again.  This time he takes off, lands on the mattresses and falls on his butt.  His legs go out and up, so his skis are sticking up in the air. 

_“Oh, it’s not a good day for the Flying Fleury.  I’m afraid he’s not going to score well with his second jump.”  Alex comments.  Estelle can’t comment, she’s laughing so hard._

He gets three ones this time.

Tanger again executes a flawless take-off and landing.  He gets three nines for his second jump.  Jake jumps and gets what looks like some good height.  His landing is less than impressive however as he lands, faulters, and face plants in the mattresses.  He gets three fives for his effort.  Poor Conor can’t get a good launch again and falls short of the mattresses.  He face-plants into a large pile of snow.  Kris and Flower again come over and carry him away. 

Kylie goes again.  The same thing happens.  She soars through the air for a remarkable jump and executes another seamless landing, to the cheers of the audience.

_“That’s another 30 for Killer.  She’s putting the heat on Scarlett today.”  Estelle says._

Scarlett goes next, jumping and landing flawlessly on the mattresses.  She pumps her fist in celebration.

_“She’s done it!”  Estelle yells.  “That jump was even better than her first.”_

_“Let’s see what our judges say.”  Alex says._

The scene turns to Luc, Vero and Diane, who all hold up tens.

_“A tie!  We have a tie for the gold!” Estelle jumps up, cheering and applauding._

_“They certainly showed the others how it’s done!  Way to go!” Alex yells._

There’s a medal ceremony.  Kylie and Scarlett stand hand-in-hand on the podium, a coffee table, and accept their medals and flowers.  Kris takes the bronze.  Like the last video, there are extra clips at the end.  Video of the boys all practicing their jumps.  It’s hilarious watching them fall off the side of the slide, crash at the bottom, and then finally figure out how to actually jump, landing a few nice flights.  There’s video of them hooking up Kylie and Scarlet in the harness and wire rigging for their jump shots, a giant green tarp hanging behind them to act as a green screen for the video.  It’s a pulley system and they fly the girls back and forth, both of them giggling loudly the whole time as they practice their jumps.

The final scene before the screen goes black is everyone standing and waving at the camera again.  Sid, Jamie, and a lot of the players wave back at the screen.

“I miss her.”  Jamie whispers.  “Wish this was done already.”

“I know.”  Sid answers.  “Just think though, how excited she’ll be when she gets to hold your silver medal.”

“Silver?”  Jamie raises an eyebrow.  “I suppose you think you’ll be taking a gold home?”

“Well, yeah.  Duh.”

“Right.”  Jamie smirks.  “Game on, Crosby.  You better bring your best.”

“I already did.”  Sid leans over and kisses Jamie’s cheek.  “You’re my best.”

“Flattery’s not gonna help you.”  Jamie laughs.  “But yeah.  I am the best Crosby.”

Geno’s been standing close enough to hear them, waiting for the room to clear.  He laughs loudly.

“What’s so funny, G?”  Sid asks, turning to look at him.

“You both not right.  It like Kessel.  Amanda best Kessel.  Taylor best Crosby.”  Geno chuckles.  “Always.”


	16. Reprimand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reads the text message. He runs his hand through his hair, brushing it back. He should just go to bed. He walks to the elevator and pushes the button. The doors open a few seconds later. Jamie pauses. He spins around and walks away from the elevator, heading for the exit. He types out a reply and hits send. This isn’t going to be good.
> 
> It takes him 15 minutes to get to the place. He sees him sitting at a corner booth. Jamie walks over and slides in to the empty side of the booth.
> 
> “I didn’t think you’d come.”
> 
> “I probably shouldn’t have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter... Torts is an asshole, and he's pretty harsh to Jamie... ableist language

Three games.

That’s what it will take to win the gold.  They just have to win three more games.

The quarterfinal games start in the morning.  Canada versus the Czech Republic is the second game of the day.  Norway and Finland play first.  Russia plays Germany and the last game to start will be the U.S. against Sweden.  If he can work it, Jamie wants to catch Canada’s game.  He’d like to watch Russia and Germany, too, but he’ll be getting ready for his game.  They’ll probably have it on in the locker room, at least.

Jamie says goodnight to Sid and heads back to his room.  He’s tired.  The night out and only getting a short nap are catching up to him.  He just wants to climb in bed and go to sleep.

His phone chimes.

He reads the text message.  He runs his hand through his hair, brushing it back.  He should just go to bed.  He walks to the elevator and pushes the button.  The doors open a few seconds later.  Jamie pauses.  He spins around and walks away from the elevator, heading for the exit.  He types out a reply and hits send. This isn’t going to be good.

It takes him 15 minutes to get to the place.  He sees him sitting at a corner booth.  Jamie walks over and slides in to the empty side of the booth.

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I probably shouldn’t have.”

A waitress came over and set down a plate of food in front of the coach.  Jamie ordered an ice tea.

“Fries?”  Torts asks him.

“No thanks.”  Jamie answers, looking him in the eye.  “So why was I summoned?”

“Sullivan talked to you.  He told you how I feel.  I think you should be scratched tomorrow.”

Typical Tortorella, cut right to the chase.

“Good thing you’re not in charge then.”  Jamie quipped.

“There it is.  The attitude.”

“Look, if you asked me here to lecture me…”

“I think you should be scratched.”  Torts interrupts Jamie. 

Jamie sits up straight, his back against the back of the booth seat. 

“Don’t look so shocked.”  Tortorella takes a bite of fries, chewing slowly, staring at Jamie.  There should be consequences for your behavior.”

The waitress comes back with Jamie’s tea, so he waits until she leaves again before he leans forward, arms resting on the table.

“So you’re going to dole out my punishment.  Is that why I’m here?”

“Maybe.  You know, I hate having to play against you.”  Torts smiles.  “I don’t necessarily hate you.  See the difference.”

“No.”  Jamie sits back again.  He’s not sure where this conversation is going.  He should just leave.

“I don’t hate you.  But I don’t like you either.  And, as I said, I hate having to play against you.”  Torts says coldly.  “You’re maybe the most naturally talented player in the league.  But, you have an attitude.  And a shitty work ethic.”

Jamie’s mouth drops open in shock, just for a second before he composes himself.  It’s typical Tortorella, a back-handed compliment wrapped up in a healthy dose of criticism.

“Don’t be so shocked.”  Torts says.  “What I don’t understand is why you don’t work harder given that you live with Sidney.”

“I work hard.”

“No.  You don’t.”  Torts picks up his napkin and wipes his lips.  “And.  Sully babies you.”

“What the fuck?”

“Sully has a soft spot for you.  Hence, you get away with a lot of shit other players would get in trouble for.  We had a long talk about it.”

“You know, I don’t need this.”  Jamie goes to slide out of the booth.

“Sit down.  I’m not done yet.”  Torts orders.  Jamie hesitates, then turns back to face him.  “I think you’ve got a good act going, too.  I think you play Mike, and the rest of the Pens.  You have them all trained to cater to you.  Something doesn’t go your way, you have a meltdown.  Or some sort of mental health crisis.  I’ve watched.  Especially the last couple of weeks.  You play the victim well.  Have Sidney fooled.  Mike.  It’s a good racket.  That way, you can get away with not working hard.  With slacking off.  Cause, look at how well poor Jamie’s doing.  We can’t push him too much.  He’s trying so hard.”

Torts keeps talking as Jamie sits there, stunned and stung by his words.

“You use it like a crutch.  These fake problems.  You use it as an excuse to act however you want.  If you were my player, it wouldn’t happen.  You need to grow up.  A fucking tantrum like the other night gets you a seat in the press box.  And there’d be no playing the mental health card.  I can see right through all those kinds of tricks.”

“Fuck you.”  Jamie swears under his breath.  “Who the fuck do you think…”

“Don’t talk to me like that.  Who am I?  At the moment, I’m one of your coaches.  And when I talk to a player, they listen to me.  Without question.  Without any back talk.  So, here’s the rest.  You’re a fuck up.  A problem child.  But, Mike’s not going to scratch you no matter what I say.  He can’t see your act for what it is.  But, like I said, there need to be consequences.  You have a curfew.  Every night for the rest of the tournament.  I can do that much.  And, you stay away from your… husband.  No more fraternizing with the enemy shall we say.”

“You can’t fucking tell me I can’t see Sid.  That’s bullshit.”

“Try me.”  Torts grins.  “Just try me.”

“Fuck you.”  Jamie swears at him again, getting up and standing next to the table.  “I don’t play for you.  I play for Sully.  He’s the head coach.”

“Like I said.  Try me.  See what happens if you’re so sure of yourself.”  Torts says.  “I told you, I’ve watched your act and I can see right through it.  So, that’s your punishment.  You’re dismissed.”

Jamie turns and walks out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Was starting to think you’d gone out partying again.”  Brian questions Jamie.  “Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere.  Just needed some air.”  Jamie strips down to his boxer briefs and climbs in the empty bed.  Brian’s in the clean one, the one they hadn’t been sleeping in.  The one Jamie and Sid didn’t defile.

“What’re you doing?”  Brian asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Going to bed.”

“I can see that.  But why over there?”  Brian’s confused.  “Fluff, you know I was just kidding earlier.  I’m not mad at you for anything.”

“I know.”  Jamie climbs under the covers and pulls them up over his shoulders.  He’s on his side, his back to Brian.  “We have a big day tomorrow and I want to get a good night’s sleep.  I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“Is everything okay?  Did something happen with Sid?”

“No.  I’m just tired.”

“Okay.  Night, Fluff.”

“Night.”

Brian knows something’s up, but he lets it drop for the night.  He settles back down and listens for Jamie, to see if he’s restless, or if he falls asleep right away.  The room stays quiet, so he assumes Jamie’s fallen asleep and closes his own eyes and starts to drift off.

“Dumes.”

Jamie’s voice is soft, almost apologetic sounding.

“You asleep?”

“No.”  Brian answers, yawning.

“Am I…”  Jamie doesn’t finish his question.

“Are you a what?”

“I’m a fuck up.  Aren’t I.  I mean.  I fuck up all the time.  Right?”

“No.”  Brian tries to make a joke.  “Not… all the time.”

“Right.”

“What happened Jame?”

“Nothing.”  Jamie says.  “Just.  Nothing.  Never mind.”

“You asked for a reason.  It’s not nothing evidently.”

“Forget I asked.  Just forget it.  It’s not important.  Okay.”

Brian waits a couple of seconds, debating with himself. 

“We running in the morning?”  He finally asks.

“Whatever.  If you want.”  Jamie answers.

“Alright.  Night then.”  Whatever’s bothering Jamie can wait until morning.  Brian will push the issue then if Jamie still seems upset.

“Night, Dumes.”


	17. Crosby Olympics Event VII - Figure Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie opens up then, and it comes out in a rush, all the things Tortorella said to him. And the way he feels about it. Brian listens patiently, intently. He swears a few times, calling Torts a variety of names. When Jamie’s done talking, Brian rolls over so he’s facing him. 
> 
> “You don’t have to put up with that.”
> 
> “Yeah. I do.” Jamie turns his head towards Brian. “If I complain, it’ll seem like I’m just what he says. Like I whine to Sully when something doesn’t go my way. And he’s a coach.”
> 
> “What’s your last name again?”
> 
> Jamie smiles. “My name,” he emphasizes the my part, “is Marsh.”

Jamie was quiet on their run.  Jamie was quiet at breakfast.  Jamie was quiet all through warm-ups. 

Brian wasn’t sure what to do. 

He’d tried getting him to talk on their run, but Jamie just said everything was fine.  Brian texted Sid to double check that nothing was wrong on that front.  Sid suggested maybe it was just nerves with the medal round looming.  Brian let it drop.

Sweden isn’t about to roll over for the U.S.  The first period is a goalie duel, with the U.S. putting 18 shots on goal and Sweden sending 16 at Gibson.  At the end of twenty minutes, however, the score was still 0-0. 

Just before the puck drop for the start of the second period, Jamie was standing at his spot on the circle.  He was staring intently at the U.S. bench.  He’s so fixated on it, in fact, that he doesn’t notice that Horny has skated up next to him until Horny bumps his shoulder.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Jamie shakes his head. 

“You’re distracted.”  Horny continues.  “Haggy and I see it.  Like your brain is a million miles away.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Something wrong at home?  Princess okay?”

“Everything’s fine.”  Jamie says. 

Horny drops it as the referee steps in to drop the puck.

At the end of two, Sweden leads the U.S. 2-0.  Jamie sits at his locker during the intermission, head down and looking dejected.  Brian walks up and bumps his knee against Jamie’s.

“Come with me.”

He leads Jamie to one of the treatment rooms and closes the door behind Jamie when he steps into the room.

“Okay.  Talk.”

“I told you…”

“When both Horny and Hags say something to me about you being off, there’s obviously a problem.  So, spill it.”

Jamie ignores him, turning back to the door and reaching for the handle.

“This has something to do with what you asked last night.  About being a fuck up.  Who said you were?”  Brian grabs Jamie’s wrist and holds tight to keep Jamie from opening the door.

“I was summoned last night.  For a reprimand I guess you’d call it.”

“Sully?  He would never say that to you.”

“Tortorella.”

“That fucking fucker.  You really give a rat’s ass about what he has to say about anything?”

“I have a curfew.  And I’m not allowed to see Sid.  According to him.”

“Fuck that.  That’s what you’re upset about?”

Jamie just nods and steps to the door.  “Yep.  Stupid, huh.  See.  I told you it was nothing.”

“Is that all he said?  Then yeah, it’s nothing.  Shake it off.”

Jamie pushes past Brian and exits the room, walking straight in to Sully.

“Sorry.”

“Everything okay?”  Sully asks, looking Jamie up and down.  “Something going on I need to know about?”

“Nope.  Just a little pep talk.”  Jamie says, turning and glaring at Brian.

“Okay.”  Sully says sounding a bit skeptical.  “Let’s go win the next 20 minutes.”

Jamie and Brian follow him back to the locker room and out to the ice for the last period.

The U.S. comes out strong in the third period.  Auston and DeBrincat both score early in the period.  Jamie has an assist on Auston’s goal.  For most of the period, it’s an up and down foot race with the goalies again shining.  Everyone is preparing for the game to go to overtime, but with just over two minutes left, Jamie gets a breakaway and is off to the races.  Hampus Lindholm gives chase, but he’s a step behind Jamie. 

Jamie makes the decision to go backhand and he’s almost on Ritz when he finally shoots.  The puck bounces off Ritz’ pads and comes back out where Karlsson can grab it.  Lindholm, however, gets his stick caught up in Jamie’s skates and sends Jamie crashing to the ice.  The U.S. goes on the power play with the tripping call.

Ninety seconds later, Phil buries one behind the young Swedish goalie to give the U.S. the lead.  Time runs out for Sweden, and Team USA stays undefeated in the tournament.  Horny and Hags hug Jamie, Phil and Brian in the handshake line, wishing them luck with their next game.  At worst, they’ll play for a bronze medal.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The video starts once everyone is seated.  By now, the Kylie report has become a major attraction.  Many of the European players who don’t even play in the NHL have started to attend the show with their NHL teammates.  They’ve started bringing snacks, too.  Several bags of popcorn, twizzlers, and other candy get passed around the room as they wait for Jamie to get his laptop and the TV set-up.

Tonight, the caption announces the event as figure skating – pairs.

The scene opens at UPMC Lemieux, with Kylie and Jake in the middle of the rink.  She’s latched on to him the way Estelle latched on to Jamie.  Uncle Jake is wearing a bright pink sweatsuit, matching the bright pink sweater and flouncy tutu Kylie is wearing.

“He looks good in pink, yes?”  Geno comments.  “Wonder who else is competition.”

“Is he wearing figure skates?”  Muzz asks.  “This should be interesting.”

“Ssshh.”  Phil says.  “Just watch.”

The music begins.  Jamie grins like a Cheshire cat.  Geno groans.

“Oh no.  Is sappy all love Sid song.  Couldn’t pick different song?”

“Best song, G.”  Sid giggles.  “Always.”

Jake skates gracefully around the ice.  He holds Kylie out in front of him and she waves her arms around, stopping at different points in dramatic looking poses.  Jake spins around and lifts her above his head.  Kylie holds her arms out like she’s flying.  He swings her down, nearly to the ice.  Everybody draws in a sharp breath as it looks like he’s going to drop her.  He doesn’t, and they finish their performance in style with a couple of jumps.  The guys all applaud loudly, whistling and cheering.

The camera panes to the judges table where Luc, Diane, Vero, Kayla and Anna sit this time.  Of course, they get all tens for a perfect score.

Next up are Alex and Estelle, who also skate flawlessly, or mostly flawlessly.  They skate to _Gold on the Ceiling by The Black Keyes._ Alex trips and nearly falls at one point, but quickly recovers and executes a perfect jump.

“Nice.  Single axel.”  Jeff Skinner comments.  “Good form.”

Alex and Estelle get all nine from the judges.  Olivia and Conor go next.  They perform to [_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNKuARjkWEg) from _Cinderella_ , Olivia’s favorite Disney movie. 

Olivia looks like she’s dressed as Cinderella going to the ball, complete with tiara.  Jamie’s not sure what Conor’s costume is, however.

“He’s Gus-Gus.”  Brian finally realizes halfway through the performance.  “He’s dressed like a giant mouse.”

Jamie stares for a minute.  “Oh god, you’re right.  How freakin cute is that!”

“His toe loop wasn’t as smooth as Alex’ jump.”  Skinner comments after Conor lands a jump.  “His form was a little loose.”

“Enough commentary.”  Somebody quips at Skinner.

“I’m just trying to add to the show.  It needs color commentary, or technical enlightenment.”  Skinner quips back.

They end up getting all tens, naturally.  Putting them in a tie with Kylie and Jake.

Scarlett skates with Oleksiak, who at 6’ 7” is surprisingly graceful on the ice.  They skate to _Feels Like Forever_ the theme song from the movie _The Cutting Edge._   Scarlett is dressed in a bright red dress, while Oleksiak is wearing all black.  It really makes Scarlett stand out as they skate.  For only six, she’s already a talented skater, and whereas Estelle loves hockey, Scarlett is all about figure skating.  She and Jamie perform side by side jumps and spins.

“Beautiful sit spin.  She’s amazing already.”

Several handfuls of popcorn come flying at Skinner.

“Okay.  Okay.”  He laughs, brushing kernels out of his hair.  “I’ll stop.”

The pair of Oleksiak and Fleury also ends up with a perfect score.  Nobody complains about the judging, however.  Everybody could end up with a perfect score and they wouldn’t care.

Next up is Nikita and Jordan, Conor’s wife.  She skates a beautiful performance with Nikita in her arms, just as Kylie and Olivia did with their partners.  They skate to _Friend Like Me_ from _Aladdin._ Their costumes get lots of comments as Nikita is dressed like Aladdin and Jordan as Genie.  Naturally, they get a perfect score as well.

The last pair to go is another Letang / Fleury pairing.  Flower and Kris skate out to the center of the rink and take their positions.  Flower is wearing a ballerina outfit, complete with a bright yellow tutu.  Kris is dressed as a giant penguin.

“This should be good.”  Sid whispers to Jamie.

 _Endless Love_ starts to play, and Flower and Kris start their program.  Instead of slow graceful skating, however, it is a comedic performance as they jerkily skate together around the rink.  They manage some side-by-side twirls and spins, and a couple of jumps.  They set up for a lift, with Kris behind Flower, his hands on Flower’s waist.  He goes to lift Flower, who hops up and then falls to the ice, landing with a thud on his behind.  Kris skates around him and Flower holds his arms up above his head.  Kris grabs Flower’s hands and drags him around in a circle, all the while Flower is scissoring his legs.

“Hey, Skinner, what’s the name of that move?”  McDavid chuckles.

“It’s brand new.  I have no idea what I’d call it.”  Jeff laughs back.  “Maybe the Fleury Flop?”

Kris steps over Flower, so he’s straddling him, and pulls Flower between his legs and up to a standing position.  They make another short lap around the ice, then set up for another move.  This time, they come together facing each other, stretch their arms out and take each other’s hands.  They start spinning.  Faster and faster.  Suddenly they let go and both go flying across the ice.  When they stop, Kris waves, like he’s surrendering to Flower, who holds his arms out and strikes a pose.  Kris does the same to end their performance.

The judges give them a standing ovation, but all threes for scores.  The room fills with laughter and applause.

Following the medal ceremony, there are some blooper videos.  Mostly it’s the kids and their partners practicing their routines.  The best part is the last blooper, which is of Scarlett and Oleksiak skating.  Jamie goes to stop and faceplants on the ice.  The scene changes to his vantage point.  Scarlett skates in front of the camera, bends over and looks down at him.

“Toe pick.”  She smiles, then skates away.

The screen goes black and then comes back on.  Most of the families of the guys and Penguins’ staff that were in Pittsburgh over the break are having a family skate.  There’s no commentary, not a lot of talking to be heard at all, just the music playing and video of everyone skating and having a good time.  It makes the boys a bit homesick.

“Soon.”  Sid says, leaning over to bump his shoulder against Jamie’s.

“Soon.”  Jamie replies sadly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian’s laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  Jamie’s on his side, back to Brian.

They’d gotten back to the room, gotten ready for bed, and turned in.  All in silence.  Jamie wasn’t talking again..

“Okay.”  Brian says finally.  “You gonna tell me what else Torts said to you?”

Silence.

“I know he said something that’s got you upset.”

More silence.

“Fluff?”

Jamie slowly rolls over on his back and heaves out a heavy sigh.

“He said.”  Jamie starts, then pauses.  A few seconds later, he continues.  “He said my problems were all an act.”

“He what?”

Jamie opens up then, and it comes out in a rush, all the things Tortorella said to him.  And the way he feels about it.  Brian listens patiently, intently.  He swears a few times, calling Torts a variety of names.  When Jamie’s done talking, Brian rolls over so he’s facing him. 

“You don’t have to put up with that.”

“Yeah.  I do.”  Jamie turns his head towards Brian.  “If I complain, it’ll seem like I’m just what he says.  Like I whine to Sully when something doesn’t go my way.  And he’s a coach.”

“What’s your last name again?”

Jamie smiles.  “My name,” he emphasizes the my part, “is Marsh.”

“No.  It’s not.”

“Yes it is.  Sid has clout like that, not me.”

“Bullshit.”  Brian says sternly.  “Jame, you’ve been in the league five years, and your pedigree is every bit as impressive as Sid’s.  Do I need to remind you?  Three cups?  Hart?  Art Ross?  Blah…blah… blah.  You don’t need to take crap from anyone, especially not that fucking asshole.”

“Whatever.”  Jamie sighs again.  “I’m tired.  Can we not talk about this anymore?  Just let it go, Dumes.  We’ve only got a few days left.  Two games.  Two games, and then we’re headed home.”

“Fine.”  Brian says.  “But I think…”

“Dume-ass.  Let it go.”

“Fluff?”

“Yes?”

“You know I’m not going to.”

“I know, Dumes.”  Jamie rolls over, putting his back to Brian, he spoons up tight to Jamie.  “I know.”


	18. Crosby Olympics Event VIII - Downhill Skiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What form. She is natural.” Alex exclaims. “She is brilliant. Just like Uncle Sasha.”
> 
> “Yeah. On her but all the time. Just like Uncle Sasha.” Nicke chirps Alex.
> 
> “She’s doing great. Does she have all the ribbons?” Muzz asks.
> 
> “Looks like she got all ten, yeah.” Nicke answers. “Good job, Sunshine.”
> 
> Jake hoists Kylie up onto his shoulder and she waves the ribbons over her head.

Jamie’s grabbed his breakfast and sits down at the table next to Brian, who’s watching something on his phone.  Jamie leans to his right, looking over Brian’s shoulder.

“What’s so funny?”  Jamie asks as Brian laughs out loud.

“Kayla sent me a video.  After the figure skating, Olivia wouldn’t take off her princess outfit.”  Brian turns the phone screen towards Jamie.  “And she would let Conor change either.”

Jamie starts laughing when he sees the video.  Olivia curled up on Conor’s lap, both still in their costumes.  Both, sound asleep on Dumes’ couch.  It’s stinkin’ adorable.

“So.  You think about what I said last night?”  Brian asks as he sets his phone down.

“Let it go, Dumes.”  Jamie stiffens defensively.  “It is what it is.  Okay.  We just get through practice today.  No problems.  Okay.”

“Right.”  Brian says warily.  “Whatever you want, Fluff.”

Later that morning, practice was rolling along uneventfully, until Brian had to stir the pot.  He didn’t go out of his way to do it, but when the opportunity presented itself, well, he just had to take it.

They were just about finished, too.  Another ten minutes and Jamie would have been clear.

Fucking Dume-ass.

“Hey, Jim-Bob, got plans for this afternoon?”  Larks asks, innocently enough.  “Bunch of us are gonna catch the gold medal curling.”

Before Jamie can answer, Brian takes it upon himself to answer for him.  From across the rink.  At the top of his lungs.

“He’s got a hot date with the hubby this afternoon.  But I’d love to go.”

Jamie instantly looks at Tortorella, who’s head snapped up at Brian’s comment.  Torts glares at Jamie, who dips his head and looks away.

Sully notices Torts reaction, John’s face getting red.  He skates up to Jamie.

“You and Sid got big plans, huh?”  Sully winks at him.

“Nah.  We’re going to the curling game with the family.  That’s all.”  Jamie answers.

“Well good.  You have fun and relax, okay.”  Sully smacks the back of his legs with his stick, then yells over to Tortorella.  “John, wraps things up, okay.”

Sully skates off the ice, heading to the coaches’ office.  Tortorella blows his whistle and calls the team to center ice.

“One more thing.”  He says, eyeing Jamie.  “Divide yourselves up into four groups.  One in each corner.  Timed skate.”

There’s a lot of moaning and groaning from the players.  Tortorella and one of the other coaches move the nets out a little towards the center of the ice. 

“Two laps, around the nets.”  Torts tells them.  “Timed.  Everybody under 30 or we keep going.”

Jamie and Brian are in a group together.  Jamie leans over to Brian.  “This is your fucking fault.  You just couldn’t let it go, could you.”

“If a bag skate gets you to stand up for yourself, it’s worth it.”

Torts blows his whistle and the first group takes off.  After they’ve all gone once, they think they’re done.  Mentally, they all know they were under the time limit.  But Torts keeps sending them.

Jamie runs in to the wall at the end of his fourth trip.  He’s heaving for breath, as are the others.  He turns around and gives Tortorella a dirty look.  Tortorella just grins back at him and blows his whistle again.

“Enough of this bullshit.”  Jamie says under his breath.  He skates out to Tortorella. 

“We’re not done.”  Torts hisses at him.  “Back in line.”

“We’re done.”  Jamie snaps.  “I’m taking this to Sully.  Now.”  Jamie then addresses everybody else.  “We’re done, boys.  That’s a day.  Everybody head in.”

Jamie skates for the bench door, pausing to make sure Tortorella is following him.  Halfway to the locker room Tortorella grabs Jamie’s arm and stops him.

“You really want to do this?”

“No.  But I’m not letting you take it out on the others.  This is between us.”  Jamie retorts.

“No.  This isn’t between you two.”  Sully’s voice booms from behind Jamie.  “My office.  Now.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They’ve showered.  They’ve changed.  They’ve hung out in the locker room as long as they can.  Team Russia has started to arrive for their practice.  And still, the door to the coaches’ office is shut.  Brian and the rest of the team move out to the hallway outside the locker room.  And wait.

Finally, Jamie appears.

“Well?”  Brian asks with trepidation.  Jamie doesn’t look particularly happy.

“You’re a fucking asshole.  You know that, right?  You had to fucking start something.”  Jamie glances at the faces of the other players standing with Brian.  He knows Brian’s filled them in on everything.

“Yeah. Yeah.”  Brian says impatiently.  “Spill.”

“It seems that Coach Tortorella has come down with the flu and will not be able to continue with the team for the remainder of the Olympics.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.”  Auston says, a wry smile crossing his lips.

“Right.  Great.”  Jamie huffs.  “Just awesome.”

“After what he said?  What he did?  Hell yes it is.”  Larks adds.

“His last comment, as I was leaving,” Jamie turns and looks back at the locker room, “was this isn’t over.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie’s knee is bouncing a million times a minute.  He’s been fidgeting in his seat the entire time, as well.  Sid’s told him, several times, that it will all be fine.  John Tortorella isn’t worth Jamie’s time or his worry. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it.”  Taylor had leaned over and whispered to him when he told the family what had been going on the last few days.

“Huh?”  Jamie said, puzzled.

“The Crosby Power.”  She laughed, then said even quieter.  “Sid uses it more than he admits.  Dad does, to a point.  But the real master, is Mom.  Sssshhhh… don’t let on that you know.”

“I didn’t like using it.”  Jamie whispered back.

“You’re like me.  You’ll only pull it out when you really need to.  And from the sounds of it, baby bro, you needed to.”  Taylor reassured him.

Jamie smiled weakly, still not convinced that getting into a pissing contest with John Tortorella was the smart thing to do.  And that’s what this was.  It wasn’t about Jamie pulling the Crosby trump card.  For whatever reason, he’d ticked Torts off at some point and Torts was taking it out on him now. 

Jamie’s thought about it, and he thinks it goes back to the 2021 playoffs.  The Pens had taken Columbus out in the second round.  Jamie had been a real thorn in the Blue Jackets’ side, irritating Torts more than once with subtle little taunts.  That had to be it.  That, and Torts didn’t like Sid, particularly.  Maybe that was it.  That happened often around the league.  Whoever – some player, some coach, some official – didn’t like Sid, but didn’t feel brave enough to go after the face of the NHL.  So, they went after Jamie.  He still heard the homophobic crap.  He still took the hits.  He’d learned to just let it slide.  But not this time.  And, well, that maybe was worse than just taking it.

“That was a nice stone.”  Sid commented, pulling Jamie’s attention back to the gold medal match in men’s curling.

“Yeah.  Nice.”

“Who’s winning?”

“What?” 

“You need to quit worrying, baby boy.”  Sid leans his shoulder to Jamie’s, speaking lowly into Jamie’s ear.  “It’s over and done with.  You did right.  Okay?”

“Whatever.”  Jamie looks at the score board.  “And we’re up by two.  Fifth end.”

“It’s a tight match.  And you’re not enjoying it.  Relax already.”

“I’ll try.”  Jamie tips his head so it touches Sid’s, just for a second, just a quick touch.  He feels Sid push his thigh over against his, extending the touch.  Grounding Jamie.

And the world goes away. 

Just for a little while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Not many events left.”  Sid remarks as Jamie’s setting up his laptop later that evening. 

Jamie pauses from his task to look around the room, doing a mental check of the Columbus players.  Werenski’s there, but that’s not a surprise.  Jamie’s learned that Weres is not a Tortorella fan, by any means.  Weres is sitting with a couple of other Blue Jackets.  They were all laughing and smiling, so he assumed everything was good with them. 

Torts didn’t seem to be popular with too many players as it turned out.

Jamie turned back to his computer.  “Skiing.  I think.”

“That’s possible.”

“No.  I got a charge for Seven Springs on my card.  So, I think they are skiing.”

“Nice.”  Sid smiled.

“Yeah.  No.”  Jamie groans.  “I think they bought the place.  From what it cost.”

“What’s this?  You whining about how much something costs?”  Sid puts his hand over his heart, feigning shock. 

“Well, normally it’s your money I’m spending.”

Sid pokes him in the side.  “It’s our money.  And I’m not worried about it.”

“I know.”  Jamie smiles back affectionately. 

The video opened with the standard credits announcing that it was downhill skiing.  When the camera panned the slopes, it really did look like their family and friends were the only ones there. 

On one of the smaller, tamer slopes, there are a series of flag poles stacked out at various intervals.  Each flag has multiple ribbons of different colors attached to the pole.  The flags look to be staggered as well, meaning the skier would have to go around some on the left, and some on the right, just like a regular downhill.

 _Crosby Downhill Rules_ appears at the bottom of the screen.  _This event isn’t just about speed but also accuracy and skill.  The skier must successfully navigate the course, grabbing their colored ribbon off the pole on the way by.  They can stop at each pole to collect the ribbon, but that will cost them time.  Time penalties are added for missed ribbons, going around the flag on the wrong side, and for collecting any ribbons of the wrong color._

_Our first contestant from Canada, Marc-Andre’ Fleury._

The camera pans up the hill to where Flower is waiting to start his run.  He waves his hand, gives a thumbs up, and pushes off with his poles.  He is skiing effortless.  He goes around the first flag and grabs what looks like a blue ribbon from a distance.  He skis to the second flag, and again easily grabs the ribbon.  But then things go wrong.  He tries to show-off it looks like, picking up a little speed.  His left ski gets caught on the next flag pole and Flower gets spun around.

He’s now skiing backwards down the hill.  He nearly falls as he goes off the course.  He’s bent over forwards, his ass up in the air, ski’s askew.  He flails his arms, wind-milling them as he tries to stand back up.  Finally, he goes over backwards and his feet go up in the air as he slides to a stop.

_Marc-Andre’ Fleury – No time._

Kris is up next.  Like Flower, he waves and then pushes off for his run.  He gets around the first two flags, grabbing a bright yellow ribbon each time.  He makes it past the third flag and starts to pick up speed.

“Uh oh.  Getting cocky.”  Sid chuckles.

“Tanger?  Never.”  Jamie laughs back.

By the time he gets to the fifth flag, Tanger is really skiing fast.  He tries to grab the yellow ribbon and misses.  Evidently, there’s nothing in the rules that says you can’t stop and go back, as long as you haven’t passed another flag that is.  Cause Kris tries to come to a stop before the sixth flag and can’t.  His wipe-out isn’t as graceful as Flower’s, however.  Kris ends up rolling like a log down the rest of the slope.

_Kris Letang – No time._

The next caption says that it’s Kylie’s turn. 

She’s at the top of the run, decked out in a pretty pink snow suit, wearing a helmet and goggles.  Jake is standing next to her.  Kyle waves and Jake gives her a little push.  She skis five feet and falls on her behind.  Jake helps her up and she starts off again.  She’s going slow, skis in a snowplow position, and Jake is staying close.  She gets to the first pole and sits down to stop.  Jake helps her up and she grabs the pink ribbon before he starts her off again.  They repeat this at every flag.

“What form.  She is natural.”  Alex exclaims.  “She is brilliant.  Just like Uncle Sasha.”

“Yeah.  On her but all the time.  Just like Uncle Sasha.”  Nicke chirps Alex.

“She’s doing great.  Does she have all the ribbons?”  Muzz asks.

“Looks like she got all ten, yeah.”  Nicke answers.  “Good job, Sunshine.”

Jake hoists Kylie up onto his shoulder and she waves the ribbons over her head.

_Kylie Crosby – 1:32 / 10 ribbons._

Olivia skis with Conor beside her.  Nikita with Kayla.  Like Kylie, they go slow and stop at every flag to get their ribbons.  Olivia’s time is listed as 1:33 and Nikita’s at 1:30. Obviously, they’re made up times, cause Geno timed Nikita and it was almost ten minutes to get down the slope.  Nobody cares, though.  They yell and clap for each skier.

Scarlet and Estelle go, both skiing easily down the course and collecting all their ribbons.  Scarlet stops a couple of times and has to back track once when she missed the ribbon.  Estelle fell, but didn’t go off course, so she could keep going.  Their times are about the same as the younger kids’ times.

Alex goes last.  He does amazing.  Like his father, he seems to be a natural athlete, good at everything he does.  He’s by far the fasted down the hill and he manages to grab all his ribbons without incident. 

_Alex Letang – 1:15 / 10 ribbons._

Following the medal ceremony, there is added video of everyone skiing and enjoying the day.  Again, the last shot is everyone together waving at them.

As the room clears out, Sid bumps his knee against Jamie’s under the table.

“You okay?  Still brooding over Torts?”

“Nah.”  Jamie shrugs.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“They had her skiing.  For the first time.  Without us there.”

“Oh.”  Sid sighs.  “Yeah.  I thought about that, too.  Oh well.  We’ll have lots of other times to take her.”

“Her first time.  They won’t ever be her first time.”

“I hate to tell you this, but there are going to be lots of firsts we miss.  Lots we have missed already cause we were on the road.”

“I know.  Guess it just made me homesick.”  Jamie said softly.  “I miss our girl.”

“Me too.”  Sid drapes an arm over Jamie’s shoulder.  “You wanna come back to my place for a while?  We can watch the other videos again.”

“That’d be fun.  But.  Big game tomorrow.  I should try to turn in early.”

“Russia.”  Sid gets serious.  “You need to watch yourself.”

“I know.”

“How’s your chest?”

“Better.”  Jamie looks at Sid, who’s looking more than a little skeptical.  “Honest.  It’s better.  Didn’t hurt today when I had my pads on.”

Sid leans over and kisses the tip of Jamie’s nose.  “Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna worry.”

“I know.”  Jamie groans.  “Maybe.  Maybe we could watch one video.  Here.  Before you head out.”

Jamie pulls up the ski jump video and hits play.  He and Sid sit, shoulders together, and watch Kylie win the ski jumping all over again.


	19. Russia, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jamie. He’ll go with Jamie.” His dad says from the seat next to him.
> 
> “I think so.”
> 
> “It’ll be an Oshie thing all over again. I can feel it. He’s got this.” Troy pats his son on the back reassuringly.

Jamie’s day starts with an early morning, for him anyway, Skype with Kylie.  She chatters away about the next event in the Crosby Olympics, telling him all about the sledding course Uncle Flower and Uncle Tanger are building in the yard.  Then she gets really quiet, like she’s told him the world’s most precious secret.

“I’m not posed to tell.”  She whispers.

“It’s okay, Sunshine.  I won’t say anything.”  Jamie smiles at her.  Then he changes the subject, asking her about the figure skating and skiing.  The last image he has before ending the call is Kylie blowing him kisses.

At breakfast Jamie gets cornered by Sully.

“Torts won’t be at the game.”  The coach tells him.  “But.  If we play in the gold medal game, he’ll be sitting with the powers that be.  Thought you should know.”

“But not on the bench?”

“No.  No, he’s not gonna be coaching for any of the U.S. teams anymore.”  Sully sounds disappointed.

“I’m sorry.”  Jamie dips his chin to his chest, stares at the food on his plate.

“For what?”

“I know you’re friends, and well, I put you in a bad position.”

“Don’t worry bout it.  John was out of line.”  Sully says.  “Besides.  You’re more important to me.  As a player.  And a friend.”

Jamie felt better about the whole situation after that. 

He managed to catch the first period of Canada’s game against Finland in person, sitting with the family.  When he left, Sid had a goal, Olli had an assist and the game was tied at one.  He kept an eye on the game on the closed-circuit TV in the locker room as he got ready for his game against Russia.  

He loved Sid dearly. 

He loved Canada.

But dear hockey gods, please let Finland win.

His life would be so much easier if Finland could beat Canada.  He’d have no problem kicking Olli’s ass.  Despite his big talk, however, Jamie wasn’t sure he could go all out to beat Sid.

Of course, the hockey gods show him no love.  Canada wins.

He can’t think about that now, though.  Russia awaits.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie sits in the penalty box, head down, eyes fixed on his stick as he bangs it against the floor.  Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  It was a dumb penalty.  Stupid.  He knows better.  It shouldn’t have happened.

Somebody bangs on the glass and he looks up.  Larks.

“Shake it off.”  He says through the glass.  Jamie just nods.

Dylan should be the most upset with him, having just scored to put them up by one.  And now, thanks to Jamie, Russia gets a golden opportunity to tie it up again.

Two minutes for hooking.  Two… fucking… minutes.

There’s only 2:10 left in regulation.

Jamie feels sick.  He couldn’t even look at the bench when he skated over and sat down.  Still can’t bring himself to look up, even after what Dylan said.  He can feel Sully’s stare from across the ice and through the glass.

All he can do is wait.  And hope.

The game up until this point had been a battle.  At least Jamie had been able to play without worrying about Tortorella.  Or Shipachyov.  Seems the big Russian was a healthy scratch.  Datsyuk had called Jamie over towards the Russian bench during warm-ups.  With a warm smile, he told Jamie that kind of play had no place in hockey and that he was sorry it had happened.  Jamie smiled back, nodded, and skated away.  Pavel’s support, however, had made him feel good.

That was then. 

Now.  He felt miserable.

With 32 seconds left, his misery is compounded when the goal horn sounds.  He looks across the ice to see Geno, Alex and their teammates celebrating the goal.  He steps out on the ice for the skate of shame back to the bench.

“Just stay out.”  Sully barks at him.  “Either score, or make sure we go to OT.”

Jamie spins and goes to take his spot at the face-off circle.  He’s out with Auston, Larks, Dumo and Wilde.  Brian taps him on the ass with his stick when he skates by.

“Get your head back in the game.”

Jamie nods at him, just as he had at Dylan.  Right.  He let Russia back in this thing.  With two minutes left.  Fuck it all.  Jamie feels like he could puke.

Somehow, through the grace of the hockey gods, regulation ends with the game still tied. 

Somehow, they get through the overtime without scoring.

Jamie scans the stands.  He finds Sid and the family.  Sid holds his hands out in front of him, palms down and moves them up and down, telling Jamie to calm down.  Jamie dips his head.

“Matthews.  Boeser.  Crosby.”  Sullivan announces.  “Let’s do this.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“So, it looks like Sullivan is going with the big guns.”  Pierre McGuire comments.  He’s doing NBC’s color commentary for this game.  “Of the three, Crosby’s got the best shoot-out percentage at 58 percent over the last three years.  He’s an impressive 7 for 12 in his career.  Really, he’s only been taking part in shoot-outs the last three years.  I think he had one before that?”

“I think you’re right, Pierre.”  Doc Emrick says.  “Matthews is no slouch at a career percentage of 39.  And Boeser is at a respectable 33 percent.”

“Looks like Russia is going with Ovechkin, Malkin, and Panarin.  All three deadly shots.  All three very good at shoot-out goals in their own right.”  Pierre continues.  “Ovechkin about 32 percent.  Malkin at 45 percent, and Panarin at 48 percent in his career.” 

“We’re being told that Russia has won the coin toss and elected to go first.”  Doc reports.  “Looks like Alexander Ovechkin is going first for Russia.  They are facing one of the absolute best shoot-out goalies in the history of the NHL.  In his ninth year in the NHL, John Gibson has faced an even 50 shoot-out attempts.  He has blocked 47 of them.”

“That’s pretty good, Doc.  On the other side, Andrei Vasilevskiy has only faced 10 shots in his career, and he’s blocked 6 of them.”

“Here we go.  Ovechkin picks up the puck at mid-ice.  He moves in and shoots.  Save by Gibson!”  Doc yells.

“Up first for Team USA will be Auston Matthews.  As we’ve mentioned.  The winning team plays fore gold against Canada.  The loser takes on Finland for the bronze.” Pierre adds.

“Matthews moves in and shoots.  Goal!  He goes to the backhand and sends one just over Vasilevskiy’s pads.”

“Evgeni Malkin is up next.  The big Russian forward is one of only three players to ever score a shoot-out goal on Gibson.  Let’s see if he can do it again.  He grabs the puck on his stick, swings wide and comes in with speed.  And, goal!  He goes high glove and puts it in the net to keep Russia even.”

They call Boeser’s attempt, which Vasilevskiy blocks.  Panarin, however, scores.  Jamie is shooting last for the U.S. and the pressure is on.

“It is do or die for USA hockey.  Jamie Crosby, since starting to take shoot-outs is again, at a remarkable 58 percent.  You have to think his coach, Mike Sullivan took that little fact into consideration when he had him go third.  He needs to score here to keep the U.S. in this.”  Doc starts as Jamie skates in slow circles.  “He gets a nod from the official.  Picks up the puck, cautious, head-up.  A move left and… Goal!  Jamie Crosby snaps a wrister over Vasilevskiy’s glove.  And we keep going.”

“Unlike in the NHL, where all 18 skaters have to shoot before you can repeat, once we have five shots in, the coach can go to any of their skaters.  This is like déjà vu all over again, Doc.  In 2014 in Sochi, it was the USA coming out on top after that incredible shoot-out that came down to a duel between TJ Oshie for the U.S. against the great Pavel Datsyuk and  [Ilya Kovalchuk](http://www.nhl.com/ice/player.htm?id=8469454) for Russia.  It took eight rounds to settle that one, I wonder how many we’re in for tonight?”

“The similarities are indeed there, Pierre.  The 2014 coach for Team USA was former Pittsburgh Penguins coach Dan Blysma, who chose to bank on Oshie.  Current Penguins coach Mike Sullivan is behind the bench tonight for Team USA.  He has the veteran Oshie on his bench, but he chose to go with three youngsters.  The losing Russian goalie that night was Sergei Bobrovsky, who also sits on the bench tonight.  One has to wonder, who will be the star for either the U.S. or Russia tonight?”

Phil and Kane shoot for the U.S. in the next two rounds.  Phil misses.  Kaner makes his.  Unfortunately, the Russians also miss, then score, as well.  Now comes the hard part for the coaches.  They can either keep going with players, or go back to someone who’s already shot. 

“It looks like Mike Sullivan is going with the shooter he knows, Doc.  Jamie Crosby is standing on the ice at the U.S. bench.  He’s the only player on the ice for the U.S.  Russia looks like it will send Artemi Panarin out again.  They have some other outstanding shooters besides the five that just went, I’ll be interested to see if they stay with Panarin if this goes more than one more round.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sid can’t watch.

He’s been torn this whole game.  He wants Jamie to win.  He wants Geno to win.  Jamie might be able to play in another Olympics.  This is probably Geno’s last chance.

He slams his fist on his thighs when Geno scores in the shoot-out, a huge smile on his face. 

He throws his arms in the air when Jamie scores to keep the U.S. alive.

Like everyone else, he wonders who Sully will send out next.  Will he go with someone new?  Will he stick with Matthews or Jamie, who’ve both beaten Vasilevskiy once already? 

“Jamie.  He’ll go with Jamie.”  His dad says from the seat next to him.

“I think so.”

“It’ll be an Oshie thing all over again.  I can feel it.  He’s got this.”  Troy pats his son on the back reassuringly.

Artemi Panarin comes back out to shoot again for Russia.  He comes in slowly, dangling the puck, then goes for the quick shot.  Gibson gets beat blocker side.

Troy’s right.  Jamie is coming back out to shoot for the U.S.  Sid closes his eyes.  Waits for the crowd reaction.  When his dad yells, he opens his eyes.  Jamie is smiling.  Goal, backhand glove side.  Sid pumps his fist in the air. 

“That’s my boy!”  He says to his dad.

Russia sticks with Panarin, a change from 2014 when they went with two shooters after the initial five, Sid knows.  Panarin will be tough.  His whole career he’s been a thorn in the Pens’ side, so somehow it seems fitting that he and Jamie are going head-to-head to decide this game. 

Panarin comes in and scores again.  Jesus, he made it look easy, like he could score on Gibson all night.  And, Sid knows John doesn’t give up shoot-out goals easily.

Jamie skates out to take his next shot.  Sid closes his eyes again.  And, he snaps them open when his dad yells loudly.

They both miss the next round.  But, Russia stays with Panarin for the seventh round.

Sid watches as he comes in slow, watching for an opening.  He snaps a quick wrister.  Gibson manages to get his blocker on it, sending it wide of the goal. 

Jamie skates out to the far blue line.  He waits for the official’s signal.  Sid watches him pick-up the puck then closes his eyes again.  It’s worked so far.

“Backhand.  Glove side.”  Sid whispers to himself, as if willing his words to Jamie.

A second later he opens them when the crowd erupts.  His parents and Taylor are standing, screaming at the top of their lungs.  His dad turns and grabs him by the sweater, pulling him up into a hug.

Sid looks down on the ice, Jamie is being mugged by his team.  Sid is beaming.  Then reality hits.

Team USA will face Canada for the gold.


	20. Crosby Olympics Event IX - Luge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosby Olympics – Adult Luge
> 
> The video comes back on and it is quite apparent that the course has been altered. Drastically.
> 
> “Is that the slide?” Jamie leans over and asks Sid, who just nods in disbelief.
> 
> The giant slide that had been used for ski jumping is now buried under snow and ice. It makes the start hill nearly three times as high as it was for the kids. The camera follows along the new course. The corners are banked higher, sharper, and there are more of them. The straightaway at the end is significantly shorter and there are a couple of mattresses stacked up as the stop barricade.

Russia wins the bronze medal the next day, beating Finland 4-3 in overtime.  Jamie and Sid congratulate Geno, and console Olli.

Other than watching the medal game, it’s a quiet day for Jamie and Sid.  No practice.  No team obligations.  Just an afternoon spent watching videos and napping.  That evening, after the game, they gather with everyone else to watch what they suspect will be the last of the Crosby Olympics events.

Jamie brings up the video.

“Kylie was telling me about some backyard track that Flower and Tanger were making.”  He announces to the room.

“That sounds dangerous.”  Horny chirps, knowing his teammates well.

“I can only imagine.”  Jamie answers.

The video opens with a shot of the Crosby’s backyard. 

 _Crosby Olympics – Kids Luge_ flashes across the bottom of the screen.

“For sure.  Dangerous.”  Horny laughs.

A large pile of snow stands at one end, and then the course winds through the back yard.  There are several banked turns and a long straightaway at the end leading to a large pile of soft-looking freshly made snow.  The whole course is covered in a layer of ice, making it look slick and shiny.

It looks like the first up is Nikita.  He sits in a flat, blue tub-type sled.  Kris and Flower are on either side of the start.  Nikki nods and they send the sled down the ramp and on to the course.  Nikki is laughing and giggling the whole time as the sled races around the yard.  It looks like he picks up speed on the corners and then slows down at the end on the straightaway before coming to a stop in the snow pile.  Nikki climbs off the sled and raises his arms, jumping up and down in celebration.

One by one, the rest of the kids go – Scarlett, Estelle, Alex, Olivia, and Kylie.  It looks like they all have a great time.  That part of the video ends with the medal ceremony naturally.

Then the screen goes black.  Everyone thinks that it’s the end, until a new heading appears.

_Crosby Olympics – Adult Luge_

The video comes back on and it is quite apparent that the course has been altered.  Drastically.

“Is that the slide?”  Jamie leans over and asks Sid, who just nods in disbelief.

The giant slide that had been used for ski jumping is now buried under snow and ice.  It makes the start hill nearly three times as high as it was for the kids.  The camera follows along the new course.  The corners are banked higher, sharper, and there are more of them.  The straightaway at the end is significantly shorter and there are a couple of mattresses stacked up as the stop barricade.

“They’re nuts.”  Sid says.

“Look like fun.”  Alex laughs.  “Almost wish I’m there to try it.”

Unlike the kids’ larger tub-sled, the adults look to be using a streamlined, smaller sled.  Tanger is holding it up to show the bottom, which looks like it has been waxed, making it even slicker.

Tanger’s going first.  He gets to the top of the slide and positions the sled, so he can climb on.  Once he’s ready, he pushes off and paddles the whole way down the slide to pick up speed before laying back on the sled, just like a luger would.  Except, unlike a luger, this sled has no way of being steered.

The sled careens down the course, picking up speed as it hits the first turn.  The sled nearly flies off the course.  The room makes collective oohs and ahs with each corner, watching as the sled slides dangerously higher each time.  Miraculously, Kris makes it all the way through the course without crashing, plowing in to the mattresses with a loud thud.

“Oh my god, Fluff.  That looks like a blast.  We have got to do that when we get home.”  Brian exclaims.

“I’m there.”  Knuckles adds excitedly, the others echoing his enthusiasm.

“Most definitely.”  Jamie agrees. 

“Oh god.”  Sid groans.

Next up on the course is Jake.  Like Kris, he pushes off and paddles down the slide to pick up speed.  He tries to steer the sled with his hands, letting them scrape along the ice.  That’s a mistake.  One hand catches on the ice and causes the sled to jerk sideways just as he’s going in to a corner.  The sled slides up the banking and off the course, crashing into the snowy yard.  Jake gets up holding his hand to his chest.

“Uh oh.”  Jamie says.

“Sully gonna kill someone if he gets hurt.”  Horny says, worry in his voice.

“Isn’t he supposed to be hurt already?”  Auston asks.  “I was wondering that before.  Thought that was why he could play here?”

“Nah.  He was better.  Just didn’t want to push it.”  Jamie admits, looking across the room at Gostisbehere.

“I fucking knew I didn’t hurt him.”  Ghost mouths.

Jamie just shrugs and turns back to the video.  Kylie has rushed to Jake and is kissing his hand.

“Aw.  Sunshine make it all better.”  Geno chuckles.

“I hope so.”  Sid says, giving Jamie a concerned look.

“Think they keep going?”  Geno asks.  “If Jake hurt?”

They get their answer when the camera pans to Conor at the top of the slide waiting to go.  He pushes off and unlike Kris and Jake, tucks his hands in under his sides immediately.  His sled makes its way through the course, not as fast as the others, but a bit more in control.  He plows into the mattresses at the end and gets up laughing.

Flower goes last.  He, like Jake, goes out of control halfway through the course and the sled goes airborne off one of the banked corners.  It lands with a heavy thud and Flower rolls through the snow.  He gets up and shakes himself off and holds up two thumbs up to indicate he’s okay. 

Kris leads off a second round and has another stellar run.  Jake must not be hurt, because he also takes another turn.  This time he keeps his hands in and manages to complete the course.  Of course, Kylie is waiting at the end to celebrate with him.  Conor and Flower both get in good runs as well.  There medal ceremony has Kris taking the gold, Conor the silver and Flower and Jake tied for the bronze.  Kylie sits on Jakes shoulders during the ceremony and he squats down so she actually receives his medal.

The final shot, however, is of an arm in a cast.

“Oh shit.”  Jamie whispers.

“Upper body.”  Auston laughs.  “Looks like Jake ‘n bake is gonna be out for a while.”

“Wonder if it’s a hand or arm?”  Sid questions.

“Sully’s gonna be pissed.”  Jamie smirks. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie tosses and turns.  He’d been restless all day, even though he and Sid had been together.  Sid had been able to nap, but Jamie had laid there with his eyes closed, his mind working overtime.  All his thoughts centered on one thing.

He’d be playing against Sid in the gold medal game.

Jamie could talk a good game.  He could tease Sid, taunt him with chirps about who’d be taking home the gold.  But, now that possibility was a reality.  And he wasn’t sure he could do it, wasn’t sure he could bring his A-game against Sid and Canada.

“Fluff.”  Brian nudges him.  “Sleep time, dude.”

“Sorry.”  Jamie says, rolling over to face Brian.  “Can’t get my brain to turn off.”

“Well, you need to try harder.  It’s late.”

Jamie closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes, trying to clear his mind.  It’s not working.  He climbs out of bed and grabs his laptop. 

“Where’re you goin?”

“To the couch.  Might try calling Kylie.”

“Okay.  But man, you need to get some sleep.  Big fucking day tomorrow.”  Brian says sleepily, rolling over and quickly falling back asleep.

Jamie goes out to the couch.  He sends a text message and gets a quick answer back, so he brings up Skype and clicks on the familiar connection.  It takes a few seconds before the call is answered.

“Daddy!”  Kylie yells at the screen, waving at him.  “Where’s Papa?”

“He’s in his room, Sunshine.  Just me today.”  Jamie smiles.  “How you doin?”

“I gots lots medals.”  Kylie says, holding up her winnings.  “See?”

“That is a lot.  Way to go.”

“Uncle Jake hurt.”  She says, looking guilty, like she’s telling a big secret again.

“I saw that.”  Jamie winces.  “But you kissed it, right?  Made it all better?”

“Yep! Yep! Yep!”  Kylie squeals, going from shy to boisterous in a split-second.

They chat for a few minutes, before her attention wanes and she wanders off to find Grandpa Luc.  Diane chats with him for a minute giving him the details on Jake.  Broken hand.   Four to six weeks if he doesn’t end up needing surgery.  Jamie grimaces.

He ends the call, surfs the net for a little while, then finally puts his laptop away.  He just stretches out on the couch and closes his eyes, figuring that if he’s restless in his sleep he won’t bother Dumes.  He knows Dumes wouldn’t mind, and would be there if he needs him, but he also doesn’t want Dumes to know just how much playing against Sid is bothering him.

The dream comes.  Brought on by stress.  Jamie tosses. 

“No.”  He murmurs in his sleep.  “No.  Please.”

“Ssshhh.  It’s okay.”  A voice comes to him through the fog of the dream.  “It’s okay.  I’m here.”

A hand brushes the hair off his forehead and then fingertips stroke against his cheek.  He leans his face towards the comforting touch.

“Sid.”  Jamie mumbles, answering the voice.  He has to be still dreaming.  “Mmmm.”

“Hey, baby boy.  I’m here.”

Jamie’s eyes flutter open and he struggles to focus on the face in front of him in the dimly lit room.  The face gets closer and lips brush his cheek.  Soft, full, warm lips.  Sid.

“What the?”  Jamie startles awake.  “Sid?”

“Hey.”

“What the hell?  How’d you?”

“You were, uh, off, all day.  I was worried.”  Sid whispers.  “Then Brian texted you were having trouble getting to sleep, so I snuck over.”

Brian.  Can’t get away with trying to hide anything with him.

“Move over.”  Sid says.

Jamie tries to slide over as much as he can.  “This couch is never gonna be big enough for both of us.”

Sid doesn’t care, he stretches out next to Jamie and wraps his arms around him, pulling them close together.  Jamie buries his head against Sid, nuzzling in to Sid’s neck.

“Better?”  Sid asks.

“Mmmmhhhhmmm.”

“Okay.  Get some sleep then.”

“Sid?”

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow.  I don’t…”

“I know.  It’ll be okay.  Win or lose.  It’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”  Sid assures him.  “You’ve had a good Olympics, right?  I’ve had a good Olympics.  Somebody has to win, and somebody has to lose.  So, don’t worry about it.  Just go play and have fun.”

“It’s been fun, yeah.  But I’ve screwed up so much already with shit.”

“You don’t believe any of the things they’re saying, do you?”  Sid pulls his head back, trying to look at Jamie’s face.

“No.”  Jamie doesn’t sound convincing.

“You really think it’ll cause problems between us?  If you win?”

“No.”  A little more convincing.

“Jame?”

“I don’t.  I just.  I kind of wish I’d never agreed to play.  Then there wouldn’t have been the shit with the night club.  And there wouldn’t have been shit with Torts.  And…”

“And what?  You’d be at home.  Miserable cause you passed up the chance to play in the Olympics.”

“I wouldn’t…”

“Yes, you would.  Cause deep down, you’re just as much of a competitive bastard as I am.  You don’t for a minute think I’m gonna go easy on you tomorrow, do you?”

“No.”  Jamie doesn’t.  He’s seen Sid play against Geno.  No mercy.

“And I don’t expect you to go easy on me.”

“Okay.”  Jamie sighs.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.  Okay.  No going easy.”

“Okay.”  Sid kisses his forehead.  “Now go back to sleep.”

Jamie drifts off, feeling safe and content in Sid’s arms.  Jamie only stirs a little when Sid’s alarm goes off and he gets up to slip back to Canada’s housing unit before anyone notices he’s been gone.  Not long after that, though, Jamie gets up and goes in to the bedroom.  He climbs in and snuggles up against Brian’s back.

“You’re welcome.”  Brian says, draping his arm over Jamie’s.

“Thanks.”  Jamie whispers against the back of Brian’s neck. 


	21. Going For Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Crosby versus Crosby with an Olympic Gold Medal on the line.... who will emerge victorious...

The air feels electrified.  A sea of red surrounds the ice, spots of USA blue mingled in here and there.  The crowd is raucous.  This is the match-up they’ve been waiting for since the opening ceremonies.  Canada versus the United States for ice hockey gold. 

Kylie sits nestled between her grandparents, wearing her Canmerica jersey.  She’s got a Penguins blanket pulled up over her lap and she’s hugging her Iceburgh stuffed animal.

“Do we need any more snacks before the game starts?”  Flower asks, getting up to go get Estelle and Scarlett something.

“No, I good.”  Kylie says.  She has popcorn, and M&M candies, and a giant pretzel, and juice.  All her favorite game foods.

The teams take the ice for warm-ups and Kylie squeals with delight. 

“Daddy!”  She yells when she sees Jamie.  It takes her a few minutes to find Sid, but he gets just as loud a yell. “Papa!”

 She screams, waving at them, even though there’s no way they can see her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The teams are on the ice warming up for the gold medal game.”  Doc Emrick announces.  “It’s the U.S. versus Canada.  Crosby versus Crosby for all the marbles.  Pierre, what are you seeing down on the ice.”

“Well, we can expect a tough match-up tonight.  Both teams are undefeated in tournament play.  I have to think Canada has the edge, based on experience and previous international play.”

“What’s the mood like down there?  Tension?”

“A few teammates have checked in over the redline.  But as for the main attraction in this fight, I haven’t seen Sidney and Jamie even acknowledge each other.”

The camera goes to a shot of Jamie, who is focused on his puck work.  He doesn’t look up at all when the camera catches Sid skating by.  Of course, Sid hadn’t looked up at Jamie either.

“I’ll try and catch up with Jamie Crosby in a few, Doc.”

“Thanks, Pierre.  We’ll be back for that interview shortly.”

It might not have looked like Sid paid any attention to Jamie, but he’d winked at him on the way by.  Jamie saw it.  He had tried to smile, but his nerves were playing havoc with his stomach.  He feels like he’s going to puke, something he hasn’t done in a long time before a game.  He looks up and is getting flagged by one of the PR people.  Shit.  Pierre.  He’s not in any mood to talk to Pierre, but he skates over to the bench anyway.

“NBC wants an interview.”  The PR guy says.

“Fine.”  Jamie shrugs, then skates over to where Pierre is waiting.

“Jamie.”  Pierre starts.  “So, what’s your strategy for taking on Canada today?  Any advantage in knowing the net minder as well as you do?”

That takes Jamie off-guard.  He hadn’t expected Pierre to ask about playing against Muzz.

“Well.  He’s a great goaltender, no doubt.  I don’t know if I have any secret to playing against him, though.”

“You’ve faced him in a lot of practices.  Does he have any weaknesses you clued your teammates in on?”

“Muzz?  Nah.  He’s solid in net.  Doesn’t let things phase him.”

“How about facing off against Sidney?  Any friendly side bets going on at home?”

“Loser does the laundry for a week.”  Jamie jokes.  Pierre’s not sure if Jamie is serious, but he laughs after a minute.

“Okay.  Well, good luck tonight.”  Pierre says.  Jamie offers a quick thanks and skates off.  “Back to you, Doc and Mike.”

Sid scans the crowd, looking for his parents and Taylor.  They aren’t where they should be, in the seats they’ve had for every game so far.  As he’s looking, he spots what he thinks is a very familiar face.  Flower.  But it can’t be.  Flower is in Pittsburgh.  He’s distracted for a minute when he sees Jamie going to be interviewed by Pierre.  He watches the brief conversation, catches Jamie’s irritated smirk at one of Pierre’s questions, and chuckles to himself.  When he looks back up to the stands, the Flower doppelganger is gone. 

The first period starts, and Kylie watches her Papa square off against Auston for the opening puck drop.  Sid wins the face off and kicks the puck back to Marner, who dumps it off to Ekblad.  Canada sets up for their first attack. 

Jamie tracks Mitch along the boards when Aaron chips the puck in deep.  There’s a scrum and the puck comes squirting out.  Brendan Gallagher picks it up and shoots a pass in front of the net where Sid’s waiting.  And just like that, Canada is up by one.

Sid smiles happily at Jamie as he skates over to the bench for his celebration.  It’s gonna be a long game.

When Sid scored, Kylie jumped up from her seat, sending her popcorn flying everywhere.  She was about to have a meltdown over it, when several of her uncles handed their popcorn over to her.  Tragedy averted.  The snacks, however, are relocated to the safety of Kylie’s grandparents’ laps.  She’s limited to a handful at a time, placed carefully on the blanket covering her lap in a little spot she’s made for it.

Most of the action in the first period holds her attention.  She celebrates when Canada scores again.  But by the time intermission rolls around, she’s more interested in having a conversation with her Iceburgh than the game.  She looks up when her grandmother nudges her and points to Jamie as he skates off the ice.  Kylie waves at him, then holds up Iceburgh and has him wave at her daddy as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they head in to the locker room, Canada is only up by two goals.  Jamie had expected more.  He’s got his head down as he follows on Brian’s heels down the runway.  He’s got his head down as he sits in his stall.  He’s got his head down when Sully comes in.

“Okay.  We had some good things going in that period and we had some not so good things going in that period.”  Sully starts.  “We did a good job of controlling the puck.  Not too many turnovers.  We had a few strong possessions.  Jamie, Auston.  I want to see you guys shooting more.  I think we need to put the puck on net more when you’ve got that kind of offensive zone presence.”

Auston nods.  Jamie just hangs his head.

“I think we need to get some more net front presence, too.  Get in Murray’s face a little.”  Sully goes on.  “By the same right, Dumo, Bode, you guys need to be blocking out in front of Gibby.  You’re giving them way too much room in front of our net.  That first goal shouldn’t have happened.”

They spend a few more minutes going over what they need to do for the second period, then Sully leaves to let them get ready.  Jamie gets up and grabs a couple of protein bars and a Gatorade, his usual first intermission snack.  He sits back down in his stall.

“What’s up with you?”  Brian asks, taking Auston’s seat next to Jamie.

“Nothing, why?”  Jamie won’t look at him.

“You aren’t slacking off cause it’s Sid, are you?”

“No.”  Jamie snaps, defensively.

“Okay.  Then what?”

“Nothing.”  Jamie says.  “I’m not slacking off.”

“Bullshit.”  Brian looks around the room to see how much attention they’re drawing.  It’s enough that he stands up.  “Come on.”

Jamie reluctantly gets up and follows Brian to one of the trainer’s rooms.  Brian closes the door behind them.

“This is getting old, Dumes.”  Jamie quips.  “Getting called to the principal’s office all the time.”

“Then tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“I was so happy when I found out we were playing Canada.  You know why?  Cause you fucking own Muzz.”

“What?”  Jamie tips his head in confusion.

“You own him.  I’ve watched you for years kick his ass in practice or scrimmages.  He’s said it to us, to the D, that he hopes he never has to play in a game against you.  Did you know that?”

“No.  Really?”

“Yes.  So, when we end up playing them for the gold, I’m thinking, awesome.  Fluff’s gonna kill it.”  Brian continues.  “But are you?  Fuck no.  You have no shots on goal.  Zero.  Zip.  Nada.  A big fat goose egg.”  Brian holds up his hand, his fingers forming an ‘O’ for emphasis.

“I haven’t had an opportunity, yet.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s Muzz.  Come on.  If I…”

“He’s not your fucking teammate tonight.  And neither is Sid.  I don’t get it.  You’re a competitive fuck.  And stubborn.  Why the fuck are you holding back against them?”

“I don’t know.  I just…”

“No I just.  Just play your fucking game already.”

Brian turns and storms out of the room, leaving Jamie to think over his words.

Jamie’s sitting on the bench at the start of the second period.  He feels a hand on his shoulder and a familiar presence behind him.  He’s not surprised when Sully bends over and talks in his ear.

“Dumo have some words of wisdom for you?”

Jamie nods.

“He’s not your teammate.  Not tonight.”

“I know.”  Jamie turns his head slightly to answer Mike.

“Then light him up.”  Mike pats Jamie’s shoulder as he straightens.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie doesn’t start the period, but his line is the second one out.

Thirty seconds.  It takes just thirty seconds into his shift for Jamie to bury the puck behind Muzz. 

Kylie jumped up when Jamie scored.  She pumped her fist the way he does and high-fived everyone near her.  When she saw Jamie skate past Uncle Brian who was on the bench and raise one finger, she mimicked his gesture. 

Sixty seconds later, the game is tied.  She waves two fingers in the air as she watches Jamie hold up a second finger as he skates past Brian this time.  Muzz is clearly fuming at having given up the two quick goals.

“Daddy! Daddy!  Daddy!”  Kylie cheers.  “Uncle Matt pissed.”

“Kylie.”  Her grandmother scolds.  “We don’t use that word.”

“Wonder where she picked that one up?”  Her grandfather rolls his eyes.

“Not from her Papa.”  Flower laughs under his breath, nudging Kris in the ribs.

“Nope.  That is a Daddy word.”  Kris laughs.

On his fourth shift of the period, Jamie gets the puck in the defensive zone.  He skates it out through center ice.  Auston is expecting him to dump it off and he taps his stick on the ice, calling for the puck.  But Jamie hangs on to it.  He skates in on the defense, swings out, then cuts back across the center.  As he does, he flicks his wrists in a quick movement. 

Kylie is up again, waving her arms and doing a celebratory dance with Iceburgh.  “Hats!  Hats!  Hats!” She sing-songs watching the caps fly to the ice. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

In less than five minutes into the second period, the game has gone from 2-0 Canada to 3-2 USA.  And Jamie has the natural hat trick.  The guys on the ice mob him in celebration.  Jamie leans over to Brian.

“That’s three.”  He says in Brian’s ear.

Jamie looks down at the Canadians’ bench.  Sidney is talking at Boucher, pointing at Jamie and then at Muzz.  Boucher shakes his head and Sidney looks frustrated.  Sid turns and stares at Jamie, well, more like glares.  Jamie shrugs and smiles at him.  Then he mouths at Sid.

“Game on.”

By the end of the second period, Jamie has scored on Muzz again, and has been putting shot after shot on goal.  Muzz is clearly flustered and before the end of the period he gives up two more goals, one to Auston and one to Larkin.  Gibson’s settled down after giving up those two quick goals in the first and the U.S. goes in to the locker room up 6-2 after two.

Jamie’s still on the ice when Muzz gets to the bench at the start of intermission.  He hears Muzz break his stick on the way down the runway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“They gonna pull Muzz.”  Kris says as they watch the teams filter off the ice for the second intermission.  “Jamie’s gonna have a dozen goals if they don’t.”

“Think I saw Sid trying to get Boucher to pull him.  No luck though.”  Flower says.  He feels sorry for Matt, getting hit up for six goals in one period is rough.  If it were him, he’d want to be pulled, even if just temporary to get his head straight.

“How we doin, Sunshine?”  Luc asks Kylie. 

“I good.”  She squirms in her seat though.

“You gotta go potty?”

She nods and stands up, doing the pee pee dance.  Luc picks her up and carries her to the restroom.

“Daddy’s gotten his head out of his behind.”  Kris laughs to Flower once she’s gone.  “About time.”

“Wow.  I’d say.”  Flower grins.  “I’m glad we decided to come.  This is turning in to a great game.  Poor Sunshine, having to choose between them, though.”

“She cheers for whoever’s scoring.  I don’t think she cares who wins.”  Estelle said.

“You better.”  Flower admonishes his oldest.  “You better be rooting for Canada.”

“Against Uncle Jamie?”  Estelle acts shocked.  “Get real, Dad.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sid storms down the runway and into the locker room.  He pauses by his goalie for a second, tapping his stick on Matt’s pads.

“Shake it off.”

“He needed to get me out of there, after the third one.”  Muzz shakes his head dejectedly.  “Fucking Marshmallow.  It’s what I worried about.”

“I told him not to go easy.  Sorry.”

“Fuck.”  Muzz groans.

Boucher comes in, steaming.  “What the fuck was that?”

“I told you.  Once Jamie decided it was okay, he unleashed.” 

“You practice with him.  Can’t you fucking read your own teammate?”  Boucher yells at Matt.

“Look, I tried to tell you.”  Sid tells him, wanting to protect Matt from the coach’s ire.

“Well, you’d better figure it out.  Cause you are staying in.”  Boucher tells Matt, then he turns to the rest of the room.  “We need to get back to our game.  Get in front of the net.  We need better control.  And, Marner.  You need to be dogging Crosby.  He shouldn’t be getting these chances.”

The scene in the Canadian locker room remains very heated as they discuss what else they need to do to get back in the game.  The thought of losing the gold to the U.S. grates on all of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Kylie and Luc get back just as the players are coming back out for the last period.  She’s all smiles as she’s carrying some more snacks, this time it’s nachos and cheese.  Luc has no idea where she puts all the food she eats, she’s such a tiny thing.  He sits her back down in her spot and takes a seat.  The third period promises to be intense.

Kylie spends the first half engrossed with eating her nachos.  She shares them with Olivia and Nikita, of course.  The two of them having traded spots with Kylie’s grandparents.  All three kids sit in a row having a most intense discussion about something.  The adults don’t pay too much attention as long as no one is screaming or fighting.  They’re all hockey kids, though, this isn’t their first game.  They’re used to amusing themselves when there isn’t a lot of action going on.

Sid scores four minutes in, followed quickly by a goal from Connor, making it 6-4.  Jamie’s not worried yet.  He skates past Gibson and taps his leg with his stick, offering encouragement.

Kylie takes a break from her nachos to celebrate Sid’s goal.  She throws her arms up in the air and hugs Olivia and Nikita.  She doesn’t celebrate when Connor scores.  They are too busy looking at a nacho they think looks like a hockey stick after Nikki’s taken a couple of bites.  They set about making the nachos look like strange things. 

With six minutes left, Ekblad scores on a blast from the blueline.  Jamie had been in front of the net and inadvertently screened his own goalie.  He gets to the bench and slams his stick on the boards, snapping it.  The camera catches him in that moment they try to anticipate, the second he raises his head and says fuck.  It’s what the audience loves.

Kylie looks at the big screen when she sees her daddy. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” She squeals when she reads his lips, knowing exactly what he’s saying.

“Kylie Marie Crosby!”  Her grandmother scolds.

That’s it, all three little ones are giggling hysterically saying that bad word over and over.  It’s even better when you get a reaction out of the grown-ups.

“That is definitely her daddy in her.”  Flower laughs.

“Really?  I thought Uncle Flower was the one who couldn’t keep from saying bad words.”  Estelle kids her father.

“Yeah.  Seem I remember Stell’s first word.”  Kris wags his finger at Flower.  “Started with an f, too.”

“I don’t have any clue what you are taking about.”  Flower acts hurt.  “I don’t.”

Estelle leans over close to her father.  “It’s alright, Dad.  Nobody fucking believes you.”

Kris doubles over laughing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s a back and forth foot race for the rest of the period, each team getting great scoring opportunities, but both goalies standing tough.  Jamie watches the clock.  Two more minutes.  They just have to hang on for two more minutes.  Boucher’s gonna pull Muzz at any moment, bring on an extra attacker.  It’s gonna be a shit storm for those two minutes.

Sure enough, as soon as Canada gets control of the puck and take up an attack in the U.S. zone, Muzz hurries to the bench and an extra attack comes on.  Six on five.  And Jamie is stuck on the bench.  Watching.

He glances nervously at the clock, as if trying to physical will the seconds to tick off faster.  He’s bouncing in his seat. 

“Come on.  Come on.”  Jamie says under his breath.  They need to clear the zone, even if they take an icing penalty.  They need to break Canada’s building momentum. 

Gibby’s fought off two shots already.  And Brian blocked another.  And, they are getting tired out there.  The U.S. hasn’t gotten a change in over a minute.  Jamie looks at the clock, fifty-eight seconds.  An eternity.

The crowd erupts, and Jamie looks back to the action, expecting them to have scored.  They haven’t, and the U.S. has cleared the puck.  It’s not going far enough for icing, but it is going far enough for them to get a line change.  Jamie’s line goes over the boards.  Fresh bodies on the ice.

“I’ve got Sid.”  Jamie yells at Auston.  “Pick up Seguin.”

Auston gives him a quick, puzzled look.

“I’ve got Sid.”  Jamie repeats, skating towards his husband.

Canada has dropped back and regrouped, setting up a rush.  Jamie reads the play, waiting for the pass to come to Sid.  Sid skates into the central zone, picking up speed as he hits the blue line.  Jamie is on him, taking the inside lane away and forcing Sid to go to the outside.  Sid holds one arm out, controlling his stick and the puck with the other hand.  Not many players have that kind of skill or power.

Jamie lets Sid push him, try to power past him.  Sid turns his body, bringing his ass around to box Jamie away from the puck.  Jamie pushes back.  He reaches with his stick.

“Stick only.  Stick only.”  Jamie says. 

He pokes at the puck.


	22. And The Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the adults around her jump up, yelling and screaming, startling Kylie for a moment. In a heartbeat, she’s being pulled up into a huge hug by her grandfather. Everyone is jumping up and down, high-fiving, hugging. She looks at the big screen and sees her daddy in the middle of a pack of players.

All the adults around her jump up, yelling and screaming, startling Kylie for a moment.  In a heartbeat, she’s being pulled up into a huge hug by her grandfather.  Everyone is jumping up and down, high-fiving, hugging.  She looks at the big screen and sees her daddy in the middle of a pack of players. 

“He won!  He won!”  Diane is yelling.  “Oh my god, they won!”

Kylie claps her hands and yells.  This is the best part of the games.

“Did you see it?”  Stelly asks her dad and uncle.  “Did you see what Uncle Jamie did?”

“He beat Sid.”  Kris says.

“No.  I mean, when he took the puck.  Did you see it?”

“Yeah.  It was a great steal.”  Flower grins widely.  “Perfect poke check.  I taught him that, you know.”

“No. No. No.  That’s not what I mean.”  Stelly shakes her head.  “He blew a kiss at Sid!”

“He what?”  Flower says in disbelief.

“He poked the puck.  Then, as he dropped his shoulder and powered past Sid to pick it up, he blew a kiss at him.”  She puckers her lips and makes a loud smooch.  “Oh my god, it was awesome!”

“Holy shit.  He beat him, and then taunted him?”  Kris starts laughing.  “It’s gonna be a long flight home for Jim-Bob.”

The celebration continues until the teams line-up for handshakes and they turn their attention back to the activity on the ice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fucker.”  Muzz says to Jamie when they meet in line, but he pulls him in to a hug anyway.

“Sorry.”  Jamie whispers.  “But you had a great tournament.”

“You’re not.”  Muzz pulls back.  He smiles.  “But it’s okay.”

Jamie gets hugs from Tyler, Bennie, and most of the rest of Team Canada.  He’s still their little brother, after all.

When he gets to Sid, Jamie sticks his hand out.  Sid glares at him for a minute, making Jamie worry.  Then, Sid breaks out a huge smile.  He pulls Jamie in to a tight hug.

“Nice move, baby boy.”  Sid says.  “I am so proud of you.”

“I love you.”  Jamie whispers back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylie stands in her seat for the medal ceremony.  She jumps up and down every time she sees someone she knows on the big screen.  First, it’s Uncle Geno getting his bronze medal.  Then it’s just about every player on Team Canada.  When they get to Sid, she screams the loudest.  Then it’s time for the gold medal presentations.

Each of the players get their medal in turn.  Kylie yells for Uncle Brian, and Uncle Thrill.  When they got to Jamie, she jumped up and down and all around, yelling and waving her arms in the air.

Auston took his place on the podium as the Captain, standing between Sidney and Ovechkin.  He turned and motioned for his alternates to join him.  Jamie, Dylan and Zach rushed over and stepped up on the center stand with Auston for the national anthem.

As Jamie stood there, he stepped over to the edge closest to Sidney and held out his hand.  As the Star-spangled Banner played, Jamie held Sid’s hand, a broad grin on his face.  When the song ends, he bends and gives Sid a long hug and a kiss, then Jamie turns to join his teammates in celebration.  The entire team swarms the podium.

“U… S… A… U… S… A…”  Chants fill the arena.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay.  Do we know where we’re going?”  Kris asked Luc.

“Somebody from the team is supposed to meet us out in the concourse.  They’ll escort us down.”  Luc answers.

Trina scoops Kylie up in to her arms and follows the group up the stairs.  Kylie is taking it all in, holding on to Iceburgh and her blanket. 

“We going home?”  Kylie asks.

“Yep, honey.  It’s all done.  Time to go.”

Kylie’s lip quivers and a horrified look comes over her.  “Daddy?”

“Oh.”  Trina pats her back when she sees the look.  “It’s okay.  We’re gonna go see Daddy, just like Grampa Luc promised.”

Just as quickly as the pouting had shown up, it disappears with those words.  They make their way out to the concourse and are met by a representative from the team.  They follow her down to the lower levels of the venue, through a series of hallways, before they arrive outside the U.S. locker room.  It’s bustling with activity.

“We’re gonna go over to see Sid.”  Flower offers.  He, Kris and their families head off in that direction.

Luc takes Kylie from Trina.

“Okay.  You guys want to go to the family room.  I’ll sneak our girls here in to see their daddies.”  He balances Kylie on one hip and takes Olivia from Kayla in his other arm.  Kayla opens the door for them and Luc and the girls step into the locker room.

It’s not Kylie’s first locker room, she’s been in the Pens’ rooms at PPG and UPMC66 many times.  But the layout of this room is different.  And, there are a lot of strange people running around.  Luc makes his way to the edge of the room with the girls before letting them down.  Kylie holds her hand over her ears at the noise.  Between Springsteen’s _Born in the USA_ blasting and the din of conversation, it’s way too loud for her liking.

Luc turns his attention to Olivia who has already spotted Brian.  She bolts out of Luc’s grasp and makes a beeline across the room.  Luc takes a couple of steps towards her, to make sure she gets there, and Kylie slips out of his other hand.

“Stay right there, honey.”  He says over his shoulder.

Kylie looks around the room, eyes wide.  It’s all overwhelming.  Strange room.  Strange people.  Loud noises.  And, she can’t see her daddy.  Her little lip starts to quiver again.

“Hey, Sunshine.”  A familiar voice says.  “Come on.  Daddy’s over here.”

“Uncle Thrill!  Where’s Daddy?”  She sniffles, near tears, and lifts her arms up so Uncle Phil can pick her up. 

Phil carries her across the room, nodding at Luc so he knows he has her.  He lets Kylie down in the middle of the room and points at a wall of reporters.

“He’s over there.”  Phil says.

Kylie charges across the room the second Phil puts her down.  She gets to the reporters and starts pushing at the backs of legs, trying to force her way through the scrum.

“Scuse me!  Scuse me!”  Kylie yells.  “Scuse me! Peas!”

“Sunshine?”

She hears her daddy and her determination to get to him intensifies.  She pushes hard at the pair of legs in front of her.  The sea of reporters parts.  She looks up and there he is.

“Daddy!” 

Jamie is taken completely by surprise as the small bundle of blonde energy races straight for him, throwing herself into his waiting arms.  He swings her up over his head, then pulls her down to his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a big bear hug.

“Sunshine!”  Jamie exclaims.  “What are you doin’ here?”

Jamie stands up, so he can see over the reporters and scans the room.  Luc is there, and Olivia is in Brian’s arms.  He catches Brian’s eye and gives him a what the fuck look, to which Brian just smiles.  That fucker knew they were coming and didn’t tell him.  Jamie shakes his head.  Yeah, gonna be hard to be mad at him for keeping this secret.  Kylie’s leaning back and her hands reaching for the gold medal laying against his chest brings Jamie back to the moment.

“Pretty.”  Kylie says.  “You gots medal.”

“Yep.  You wanna wear it?”

Kylie nods eagerly and tugs at the ribbon.  Jamie pulls it over his head and puts it own her.  She’s all smiles.

“Heavy?”  He asks.

“Uh huh.”  She says.  “I wanna go show Livia.”

“Looks like I’m being taken away gang.  Sorry.”  Jamie says.  He turns away from the reporters and walks to where Brian and Olivia wait.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The scene in Canada’s locker room is a complete 180 from that in the U.S. room.  While there are reporters hanging around, it’s a much lower din of voices, and there’s no music playing.

By the time Flower and Kris get there over half the team have already showered and changed into street clothes.  They leave their families at the door and slip in to the locker room.

Sid is sitting in his stall in the changing room when his phone chimes.

Thrill:  _Never gonna believe who’s here!  Get changed and get your ass over here!_

Sid sets his phone down, pondering who could be so important that Phil would text him.  He’s tying his shoes when he hears a familiar voice.

“He made a kissy face at you.” 

Sid’s head snaps up.

“I knew it!  I fucking knew I saw you!”  He stands up to get a hug from his two friends.  “What the hell are you doing here.”

“Well, we all decided that we needed to make sure you and Jamie survived this.  We made few calls and here we are.”  Kris says.

“All?”

“Guentz, Shears, and a bunch of the boys wanted to come when they found out.”  Flower informs him.  “They’re with the other boys.  We came to find you.”

“Phil just texted me you were down in their room.”

“No.  We did not see Phil.”  Kris smirks.

“Was not us.”  Flower smiles wryly.

“Then?”  Sid tips his head.  “Who’s the… wait… fuck… everybody came?”

“Yep.  Every.  Body.”  Flower snickers.


	23. Crosby Olympics - Closing Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Best part of the games.” Sid says. 
> 
> “Yep.”
> 
> “You gonna send her to bed with mom and dad? Think they’re about ready to call it a night and start cleaning up.”
> 
> “Nope. You think I’m letting her out of my sight?”

Kylie bursts through the door just ahead of Jamie, his medal still hanging around her neck. 

“Hey baby girl!”

“Papa!” She squeals with delight, running straight for Sidney.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at home?”  Sidney teases her as he picks her up.  He nuzzles his face against her neck, blowing raspberry kisses which make her squeal even louder.

“We came to sprise you.”

“Well it’s the best surprise ever!”  Sid smiles, pulling back as she throws her arms around his neck to hug him.

“Daddy gave me his medal.”  She tells him when she draws back from the hug.  She grabs the medal and holds it up for him to see.  “Pretty.”

“Not as pretty as all those medals you won.”

“Uh huh.”  Kylie protests, her face growing serious.  “More prettier.”

“She is yours.”  Sid smirks, looking at Jamie.  He walks over and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.  “Good thing I love you.”

Once all the hugging and kissing is done, Jamie and Sid get the full story on how everyone ended up in Beijing.  It all started with one little comment and ballooned from there.  By the time it was all settled, most of the Pens and their families were on a charter headed for China to watch the gold medal game and have a celebration with the winner.

“The hotel was going to have everything set up for us.”  Trina says to Sidney.  “You want to send out an invite for everyone to come?  Unless Jamie and the guys had other plans?”

“I think that would be the perfect way to celebrate our win.”  Jamie offers.  “I think everybody will be in.”

Sid pulls out his phone and sends a text out.

_You are cordially invited to join us for the closing ceremonies of the Crosby Olympics to be held at The Peninsula Beijing banquet room.  Come party with us and Sunshine in person!  Bring family!_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie’s prediction was on the mark.  Most of the players still in Beijing have shown up, many with family in tow.  Like Sid and Jamie, they haven’t planned on staying for the closing ceremonies and will be flying back home in the morning.  They are thrilled, however, at the chance to participate in the Crosby Olympics closing ceremony.

The hotel has gone all out for them.  Balloons and brightly colored streamers drape from point to point across the room.  A large balloon arch greets the participants as they enter.  Flags from an assortment of countries hang around the room.  It’s all very festive, and very Olympic.  There are tables around the perimeter of the room, marking off a large dance floor in the center. 

Spouses, significant others, parents and kids sit at the tables eagerly awaiting the athletes entrance.  The banquet room doors open, and Kylie leads the procession, carrying the Olympic flag.  She’s followed by Nikita, Olivia, Scarlett, Estelle, Alex and a few of the other player’s kids all carrying a different country's flag.

When Jamie saw all the stuff they’d brought to hold the ceremony here, he’d thought it was lucky they’d had a charter.  The number of suitcases needed to hold everything would have required its own flight if they’d flown commercial.  They have the flags, and they supplied the ones for the hotel to put up.  All the kids are wearing special Crosby Olympics shirts.  They brought extras.  A lot of extras.  Enough extras that all the kids present got a shirt.  Jamie’s a little afraid to check his credit card.

Following the kids, the players file in.  They wave at ‘the crowd’ and many of them have their phones up, recording everything.  The wind their way around the dance floor.  Once everyone is in, Kylie and the other flag-bearers take their positions near the head table.  Jamie comes up and starts a video on his computer that plays on the large screen behind them.  Images of fireworks fill the screen, spliced in with images from the many games of the Crosby Olympics and the hockey games of the Beijing Olympics. 

When the video ends, Luc steps to the center of the dance floor and Kylie joins him.  The Olympic flame, the flameless candle they lit at the opening ceremony, sits on a small podium.

“We want to thank everyone for helping us make these games a success.”  Luc starts.  He looks down at Kylie and nods.

“We now ‘clare.”  She says hesitantly, pausing to look up at her grandfather.

“The games of the First Crosby Olympics.”  Luc prompts her.

“Games of first Crosby lympics.”  She says.

“Officially closed.”

“Ficially closed.”

Kylie holds up the remote and clicks the candle off.

The room fills with cheers and clapping.  

“Let the party commence!”  Jamie exclaims. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They party into the night.  Eating.  Drinking.  Dancing.  Talking.

Near the end of the night, Jamie is out on the dance floor with Kylie in his arms.  She’d made it almost to the end, but the music, gentle sway of Jamie’s dancing, and his soft voice singing to her had done her in.  Her head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed, mouth open.  Her arms hanging loosely at her sides. 

Sid watches them from the table.  He’s sitting with his parents, Taylor, Luc and Diane.  Taylor is going on about how Jamie kicked his ass and what a beautiful takeaway it was.  She makes some smooching noises and starts laughing.  Sid turns his attention to her, just long enough to give her the evil eye, then he stands up and strides out onto the dance floor.  He makes his way to them casually, slipping his arms around Jamie’s waist and pressing up against him so they can sway together to the music.  Jamie leans down and kisses him lightly.

“Best part of the games.”  Sid says. 

“Yep.”

“You gonna send her to bed with mom and dad?  Think they’re about ready to call it a night and start cleaning up.”

“Nope.  You think I’m letting her out of my sight?”

“Oh?  Where’s she sleeping then?”

“Thought I’d sneak her back into the village.  Wanna come with us?”  Jamie smiles.

“Hhhmmm…. tempting.  What about your roomies?”

“Brian’s gonna go with Kayla and Olivia to their hotel room.  I’m supposed to pack his shit for him and bring it to breakfast in the morning.  Shouldn’t bother anybody else.”

“Well, in that case, I guess I’ll have to accept your offer.” 

Sid takes a hold of Kylie and lifts her gently from Jamie’s arms.  She stirs for a moment, fussing at being moved, but settles down quickly, nuzzling her small face against Sid’s neck as he coos to her softly.  Jamie goes and tears down his computer and gathers their other items.  He asks Luc, Diane and Sid’s folks if they need any help cleaning up.  They tell him no, give them all hugs and kisses, and send the boys and Kylie on their way for the night.

Jamie gets the best night’s sleep he’s had since they arrived in China.  Lying beside Sid, his head resting on Sid’s shoulder, and Kylie nestled snugly between them.


	24. Calgary 2026?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can play with McJesus? With him as captain? Cause I’m sure that’s who it’ll be.”
> 
> “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”
> 
> “Oh?”
> 
> Jamie waggled his eyebrows.
> 
> “Oh!” Sid smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter of Sid and Jamie's story has come to an end. As always, there is a glimpse at the future. And, a hint of another Olympic story? I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for the kudos and compliments. There will be more of this verse... I love my boys too much to not write more.

January 2025

An off-day on a weekend was a rare thing this season.  An off-day where it was just the two of them at home was even more rare.

This was Kylie’s weekend at Brian’s, however, so the house was all theirs.  It was a great arrangement they had going with Brian and Kayla.  One weekend a month, Kylie stayed at the Dumoulin’s, having a sleep-over with Olivia.  One weekend a month, Olivia and Brian’s son Orrie came to stay with Sid and Jamie, unless they were on the road every weekend.  In that case, Diane and Luc filled in. 

It was cold and snowy outside, a good day to stay in and just spend some alone time.  Sid had a fire going in the fireplace and Jamie had fixed them some hot tea.  He carried in a tray with their tea and some brownies Diane had sent over and sat it down on the coffee table.  Jamie then curled up on the couch next to Sid, who was busy texting.

“Who?”  Jamie asked, nodding his head at Sid’s phone.

“Dad.”  Sid answered.  “He was wondering what I told them.”

“Oh.  I think you should play.”  Jamie leaned forward and grabbed a brownie.  “I’d play.”

“I thought you’d had your fill of international play.”  Sid raised his eyebrow, skeptical of Jamie’s comment.

“I dunno.  It was kind of fun.”

“You bitched and moaned the whole time.”

“I was playing for the wrong team.”

“Uh huh.”  Sid put his phone down on the table and picked up his mug, blowing over the hot tea before cautiously taking a sip.

“But I won the gold.  I’m thinkin’ I’d kinda like to do that again.”  Jamie says around a bite of brownie.

“Have they called?”

“Who?”

“Jesus.  The U.S. guys.  Have they called?”  He wondered if Jamie did that just to annoy him.

“No.”  Jamie smirked.  Of course, he did.

“I told Canada no.  Time to let the younger guys play.  They weren’t too happy, but said they understood, given how much time I’ve missed this year.”

“What’s being injured this year have to do with playing in the Olympics next year?”

“It wouldn’t.  I just told them I thought I’d skip it.  They didn’t ask me about you.  I found that strange.”

“Maybe cause, they already talked to me.”  Jamie said, quickly reaching for another brownie and shoving it in his mouth.

“What?  Really?  You didn’t say anything?  When?”

Jamie pointed to his chipmunk cheeks and kept chewing the brownie, stalling.  Sid tapped his fingers impatiently against his mug and glared at Jamie.

“A week ago.”  Jamie finally answered, swallowing hard a few times as he nearly choked on the whole brownie.  He reached for his tea and took a sip.  “Damn it.  Fucking hot,” he swore, then added, “before they called you.”

“Really?”

“Really.  What’s so shocking about that?”

“Nothing, I guess.  Just…”  Sid paused to take a sip of tea.

“I said yes.”

“You what?”  Sid nearly spit out his sip of tea.

“I told them I’d play.”

“Now you’re screwing with me.  They didn’t call you.  Did they?  You didn’t?”

“I did.  I want something you don’t have.”

“What’s that?”

“Olympic gold medals with two different countries.”  Jamie grinned wickedly, the competitive bastard.

“You can do that?  Like, you can play for Canada after you played for the U.S.?”

“So, they tell me.”

“Matthews will be upset.  I think he was hoping you’d be with him again.”

“He’ll get over it.”  Jamie shrugged.

“You can play with McJesus?  With him as captain?  Cause I’m sure that’s who it’ll be.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

“Oh?”

Jamie waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh!”  Sid smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_December 2025_

_Calgary, Alberta, Canada_

_The roster for the Canadian Men’s National Hockey Team for the 2026 Calgary Olympics was announced today.  In a surprise move, General Manager Steve Yzerman has named Jamie Crosby as Captain._


End file.
